A Squad, B Squad
by BoukenSpirit
Summary: SPD What happens when there are more people with freakish powers and long histories? Starts before Endings and moves through and past it. Sequel of sorts to "Double Threat"
1. Meghan

**Ok, this will have a bunch of new characters that will have major parts in the story. Everyone at SPD will find love, but not the normal pairings you see everyday. It will go Jack/Aly, Sky/OC, Bridge/OC, Z/OC, Sydney/OC. This way it changes up the norm for a while, it will have it's fluffy moments and the action ones, but generally it'll be pleasing to read (hopefully) and NO SLASH!! This will start in the middle of the season and extend after Jack leaves where another character will become the green ranger. I was also under the impression that they were older at SPD than most fanfics have said. I have them ranging in age from twenty to twenty-two, because that's the way I like it, so they can have longer histories.**

The sun rose on a beautiful spring morning over the mountains and the oceans of  
California. A lone figure jogs along the beach just outside of Newtech City. The early morning sun gently reflected off the water, bathing even the darkest crevice of rock with light. After reaching a small break in the rock, the figure ran up the road toward civilization. The figure came upon a huge, modern building with plenty of windows. He swiped his ID card and Sky Tate entered SPD headquarters just after 7:30 am. Meanwhile, upstairs, the other rangers were eating breakfast and talking merrily as Sky walked in.

"Hey where were you this morning?" Jack asked Sky as Sky got a drink for the machine. "I went running at the beach, I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?" Jack asked coyly. Sky shot him a nasty look. "Sorry, forgot you're immune to emotion." Jack threw up his hands in mock surrender. The others laughed at the exchange, it was completely normal for the two of them to argue constantly.

"_Rangers, please report to the command center immediately."_

Once there the rangers arrived they formed a line and were immediately spoken to by a large bluish dog.

"Rangers. There has been a disturbance downtown, please look into it." He ordered the group of five who nodded and headed out the door and into the city.

"I don't see anything." Syd said looking around the area. She was right; there was nothing in the area worth looking at. Buildings stretched tall above them on all sides, shadowing them from the morning sun. A sudden crash however, captured their attention and they turned to see a figure dash from an alley and across the square, shouting following them.

"There!" Sky yelled, and they took off, attempting to catch whoever was running. They followed the black figure down streets and down alleys.

"Where'd she go?" Z asked when they stopped at a dead end, slightly out of breath.

"She? How'd you know it's a girl?" Bridge asked confused, grabbing his side. Z rolled her eyes.

"She was wearing a jacket from this gang Jack and I used have trouble with."

"I thought I recognized that." Jack said shaking his head. "It's an all girl gang, they are just plain evil, always getting in the way of our, um… deliveries." Bridge and Syd exchanged glances with knowing grinds. Sky was quiet and approached a corner in the alley slowly as if he saw something in the pile of garbage. Suddenly something flew at his head and the black figure was standing above the fallen blue ranger. The other's fell into defensive positions as the girl held a long metal stick near Sky's throat.

"All right, just drop the stick and come with us and no one gets hurt." Jack said to the brunette, whose hair had fallen from the baseball cap she wore. She didn't look up, and kept her face as shielded as possible and pressed the stick closer to Sky's throat.

"This is your last warning!" Syd shouted. The girl jolted slightly at the sound of the pink ranger's voice, giving Sky a slight opening to grab the pole and twist it, throwing her slightly off balance. Sky got to his feet and kicked at the girl who ducked and struck back, spin kicking him so fast he found himself on his back again. Fortunately the other rangers had moved in on her and kept her busy, but not without a ton of trouble. She was a difficult opponent, able to push back her current victim and take on another while keeping at least two at bay until Sky rejoined the battle. He quickly grabbed her one arm and twisted it behind her back as Z pushed her down to her knees where Bridge snapped on a pair of handcuffs.

"Stop fighting!" Bridge shouted as the girl tried to move away, but Sky and Z kept their holds, until her hat fell off, revealing a mass of curls that reached down her back. She finally looked up and they caught a look at her face. She was very pretty, a sort of Latina beauty with the dark curls and deep brown eyes that had a mischievous look to them. They were generally taken aback by her looks, but Syd wore a look of shock.

"Meghan!" She said surprised, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. The girl looked to the pink ranger and smiled wickedly.

"Hey little sis."


	2. Confession

**Command Center**

"She's your sister?" Bridge asked surprised to the pink ranger who looked forlornly at the monitor that showed the cell they'd placed Meghan in. She nodded slowly, not looking away from her sister who sat on the bench, kicking her legs out with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Her name is Meghan Drew?" Cruger asked. Syd froze and her eyes widened into a grimace.

"No." She said, looking guiltily at her Commander. "Drew isn't my real last name. I made it up when I joined SPD." The others gaped at the blonde.

"Why?" Z asked her roommate. Syd shrugged.

"I didn't want to get a free ride because of my last name." She said simply.

"And what is your real last name?" Sky asked his arms crossed as if he was angry, but his face morphing into a grin.

"Oh shut up, you know it." Syd shot back at him. Sky's grin widened, but the others just looked confused.

"Explanation please?" Jack said interrupting the stare Syd was attempting to use to burn through the rock that was Sky's head. Sky laughed and answered Jack's question.

"See, every year the former power rangers and their families meet in this huge auditorium for three days and just have a huge party. They call it RangerCon and the first day is just a big potluck dinner thing, day two is for games and sparring contests, and the last day there's a 'award show' type thing where they announce the winners of the games and report on records and things. There's also entertainment and a talent show for younger kids. My dad would us there and that's where I met Syd's family."

"More like you met your mortal enemy and best friend wrapped into one person." Syd grinned. Sky glared back making the blonde laugh. "Oh come on, you and Meghan couldn't stop arguing and when you did, you focused your energy on torturing me and your sister." It was Sky's turn to laugh, but Cruger interrupted the conversation.

"Sydney, what is your and hers last name?" He asked gruffly. Syd rolled her eyes and reluctantly answered.

"Corbett."

"Like Leo and Mike Corbett? The Red Galaxy Ranger and Magna Defender" Bridge asked amazed at his friend's ranger relation. Syd nodded.

"Leo and Karone are our parents." She explained.

"The Corbetts don't have a daughter named Sydney." Kat said softly to the pink ranger. Syd grimaced again.

"Sydney is my middle name."

Kat smiled at the confession and pushed the girl in the back, "And your real name…?" Syd sighed and muttered a incoherent word that sounded suspiciously like 'a bell".

"Pardon?" Z said wickedly smiling at her friend. Syd threw her hands down and sighed.

"Isabel." She said rolling her eyes back and crossing her arms. "I hate it."

"It's not a bad name." Bridge said with a smile.

"Uncle Mike always called me Syd when I was younger and I really preferred it so my parents obliged."

"Why would your last name being Corbett affect your life at SPD?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because Mike Corbett is the Base Commander on Mirinoi." Bridge said excitedly. "And Leo is a high ranking official." Syd nodded with a laughing grin at Bridge's knowledge.

"And my mother's brother Andros is Base Commander on KO-35." She added.

"Then why is your sister in a gang?" Z asked confused. Syd sighed and looked back at the monitor that showed Meghan lying on the bench in her cell, throwing her hat up and down.

"I have no idea."

"Then we'll have to question her." Cruger said, bringing their attention back to him. "And we know who the best is."


	3. Interrogation

**Interrogation Room**

"Ok, now just answer my questions and no one gets hurt." Bridge said, sitting down at the long table across from Meghan. The girl grinned and pushed back her extremely long curly auburn hair.

"That's what you said when you brought me in, but I definitely have scrapes on my knees." She grinned at the green ranger. Bridge paused.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, I wasn't exactly cooperating."

"No you weren't, why?"

"Why not?"

Bridge froze, she had a point. "Well, why were you running?"

"So you wouldn't catch me."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Again, she had a point. Why get caught without a fight?

"Ok, well, what were you doing when we were chasing you?"

"Running." She answered honestly.

The other rangers grimaced from behind the two way mirror. She was answering all of his questions with Bridge-like answers, confusing him so that the questioning wouldn't work well.

"Tate, you go in." Sky saluted and traded positions with Bridge.

"Um, Commander, they don't really get along any more…" Syd trailed off, a worried look marring her beauty. Cruger only looked into the room where Meghan was eyeing her new interrogator.

"Tate."

"Corbett."

The short exchange was met with a coy smile on Meghan's part and a shake of the head on Sky's.

"How've you been?" She asked the blue ranger who turned.

"Isn't it my job to ask the questions?"

"We both know that won't go anywhere."

"And why's that?"

"I think you know why." Meghan smiled coyly with her answers.

"You just enjoy torturing me."

"Although that's true, I actually have a good reason for this."

"And that is?"

"Dream on, I'm not talking."

"Whatever Princess."

Meghan's face changed from a smile to a glare in an instant at the nickname. Sky laughed brightly, "I see you still despise your nickname."

"It suits Syd better than it suits me."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Bastard."

"Getting testy I see." Sky grinned at Meghan. Behind the mirror the rangers stared in confusion at the speed and familiarity the conversation had.

"It's like they know what the other is going to say before they say it." Jack said, his face twisting oddly.

"That's what happens when you grow up with somebody." Syd replied. "We lived near the Tates for a while and those two were really good friends. Somewhere along the way they started hating each other."

Back in the room Sky was pacing back and forth in front of the brunette.

"So you're a part of the…" He bent down to read off of a piece of paper. "Blood Sisters?" He frowned and looked up. "That doesn't sound like you."

"How do you know? It's not like I've seen you for at least three years."

"Meghan, they steal things from innocent people! That's nowhere near your personality!" Sky practically shouted.

"If I wanted to hear that I would have called my mother." She shot back, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Lucky for you she's on KO-35, or else she'd be here anyway."

"Don't I know it."

"That's enough Cadet Tate." Cruger interrupted, Sky looked up and nodded. "Take her back to her cell and report to the command center."

Now handcuffed, Sky lead Meghan to her cell by holding under her arm. In silence they walked to her cell. Stopping outside of it, Sky went to open the door with the numerical keypad. Meghan stopped dead and didn't move forward, causing Sky to look back at her while the cell door opened behind him.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I wasn't supposed to get arrested."

Before Sky could protest, she planted a kick in his lower abdomen, making him land in the cell on his back, hitting his head on the bench. Meghan slammed her hand on the keypad, making the door close and she ran down the hall as fast as possible, slipping past the guard.

"Damnit." Sky swore, slowly getting up, holding his now throbbing head. He stumbled to the door and slipped his hand through the gate, and pressed the code to open the door. Reaching the communication panel at the end of the hall, he called down to Cruger and the other rangers.

"Commander, she's on the run."


	4. Battles

**Downtown that Evening**

The five rangers paced the area, waiting for any sign of Meghan or the rest of the 'Blood Sisters Gang' to show up. Very few people were in the area; there was a tall dark haired guy in yellow wearing a hat eating an ice cream cone next to a short redhead who also wore a baseball hat, but her clothing was pink with white pants. A dark skinned guy was on a laptop computer with his back to the rangers and a group of teenaged girls were watching him intently, giggling if he looked up. The only real sound in the area was coming from a girl playing a guitar underneath a tree, nearly invisible to the rangers. But through all of the people, there was no sign of the brunette in leather.

"I just don't get it." Syd said, her voice filled with frustration.

"Don't get what?" Z asked, moving to look at the pink ranger. "Meghan's not like this. She's always been the good kid in the family, and that's definitely not the way she looked the last time I saw her."

"Which was…?" Bridge asked softly. Syd looked down.

"Almost two years ago."

"Aww, does the blondie miss her sister?" A rough voice said from behind the group. They turned and saw a group of women all in leather with assorted punk rocker outfits.

"Blood Sisters?" Sky asked the group, scanning for Meghan, but her brunette curls were missing from the group.

"Yeah, that's us. Heard you arrested our newest recruit." The girl who'd spoken before said. She held out her hand and a long katana appeared in it from thin air. The rangers instantly fell back into defensive positions against the at least ten women, all with long blades and fighting objects. "We don't like it when one of our own gets arrested." She grinned evilly at the rangers.

With her last comment, the girls attacked, each two pairing up for each ranger. The women were surprisingly agile with their weapons and bodies, twisting and flipping around the rangers, whose genetic powers were only holding them off. Sky was having a particularly rough time because of his earlier injury from Meghan. The leader had attacked him with another girl shorter than she, and they got him on the ground with another hit in his gut. They laughed as they closed in on him to finish him off.

"Sky!" Syd screamed from where she was being held by her own opponents.

"No!" Jack yelled, trying to phase through his, but only getting hit harder and back on his back. Sky held his chest as he lay there; his head was spinning uncontrollably from hitting it on the bench.

"Good bye, ranger." The leader of the gang said maniacally, bringing up her saber, it seemed to glow with lightening and she brought it down. Sky closed his eyes to prepare for the blow, but it didn't come, he looked up and saw a shield that looked like his, but red colored. Someone was standing above him, protecting him with the shield by holding off the blow of electricity. That someone pushed the shield forward and it slammed into the attackers, sending both flying. Taking the moment that shocked the other members of the gang; the rangers threw them off of themselves and sent them on their backs.

"You." The leader said angrily at the figure. "You're on our side!" She screamed loudly at the person protecting Sky. The girl grinned and Sky's mouth dropped open, it was Meghan.

"You wish." Meghan grinned at the angry girl. "SPD, you're under arrest."

"You're SPD?"

Meghan laughed and put her hand behind her back and pulled out a white and black device and held it out to show the gang. It was emblazoned with the SPD logo and Sky instantly recognized it as a morpher, identical to his own.

"You're a ranger?" Sky sputtered from behind her. Meghan smiled.

"And thankfully for you I'm not alone."

As if her words were a signal to the people she was with, some of the people ran to the battle from their random places in the square, the boy and girl eating ice cream, the guy who was on his computer, and the girl who'd been playing guitar. They stood in formation in front of Sky and the other rangers, who helped into a sitting position

"Judgment!" Meghan said holding out her morpher to the gang. The group had stood and gathered together only to be sucked into the black judgment dimension. "You are accused of theft, endangerment of minors and assault." The blue circle and red X's flashed behind them finally landing on the red X. "Guilty!"

The four others lifted their morphers as well, staying eerily quiet and they simultaneously pressed the top button.

"Confinement!" They shouted at the same time and all five shot blue and white light at the gang, trapping the ten of them into containment cards that lay spread out on the ground. The girl next to Meghan turned heel and ran for the B-squad rangers, kneeling onto the ground next to Sky, her blonde hair flying.

"Sky! Are you ok?" She asked concerned, touching his shoulder gently while sitting next to him. Sky stared for a moment before blinking and sputtering out the name on the tip of his tongue.

"M… Miranda?" The girl smiled, her blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit area; eyes that matched Sky's exactly.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Jack said suddenly, the whole group nodded. Meghan stepped forward.

"I think we need to get you back to SPD." Meghan said with a slight grin. "We'll explain everything back there." The other rangers nodded, it was dark and the other three new people were wearing hats, keeping their faces shielded from view.


	5. Introduction

**Command Center**

"Rangers." Cruger said to the five B-squad members in front of him. The others had gone to get washed up and report into their own base before making their way up to the Command Center. B-Squad was wiped out, bloodied and bruised from the battle, but were standing at attention. "I received some information about the others."

As he spoke the doors opened and the group walked into the lighted room, hats on their heads, Meghan with her hair tucked up into the hat. She looked different, her face missing the weird make-up that was characteristic of the gang. They were still wearing their clothing from earlier, but Meghan looked a lot more uncomfortable in the leather. Cruger nodded to them and Meghan nodded back.

"This is the A-Squad from Mirinoi." He said looking over the new group of rangers. "Red ranger, Meghan Corbett." Meghan smiled and pulled off her hat and her hair fell from it. It was straightened and shorter than it had been the auburn locks framed her face and was more flattering than the masses of curls.

"Sorry about the whole thing guys." She said smiling. She turned her attention to Sky. "Sorry 'bout the head thing." She winced slightly. "I only wanted to lock you in the cell." She explained with a goofy smile. Sky rolled his eyes and she shot him a glare that Cruger interrupted.

"Moving on," He said gruffly, making both Meghan and Sky back off. "A-Squad Blue, Jordan Landors." They guy next to Meghan grinned and pulled off his Pittsburgh Pirate's hat and grinned at Jack.

"Hey bro." Jack could only stare. Jordan laughed, showing off his handsome features. His head was shaved closely to his scalp, but he was built like his brother, only taller with the same brown eyes.

"A-Squad Green," Cruger continued. "Miranda Tate." The blonde who'd run over to Sky earlier smiled. Her long blonde hair was layered around her face which was smiling brightly, her blue eyes much happier than her generally stern brother's.

"Yellow, Isaiah Delgado." Z looked stunned as the other guy pulled off his baseball hat and revealed a Latino head of dark hair that stuck out in all directions. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey little sis." He smiled, standing back and falling into line next to Miranda.

"And lastly."

"But not least." Meghan interjected. Cruger growled and continued.

"A-Squad Pink, Lynn Carson." The last girl was shorter than the others by a margin and pulled off the white newsboy hat she was wearing and her bright red locks fell to her shoulders. She smiled at Bridge who was grinning widely.

"No psychic conversations!" Meghan said suddenly, moving her hand between their faces. Lynn laughed.

"We're both wearing our gloves, Meghan, cool it." She said her voice light, holding up her gloved hands. Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Since when does that stop you?"

Lynn laughed at Meghan who smiled as well. "Ok, you caught me." Lynn threw up her hands in surrender to the red ranger who laughed brightly. The B-squad rangers could only stare at each other in surprise at the exchange. Isaiah laughed and pointed.

"I think we've officially confused them to death."

"No kidding genius." Meghan said. She smiled softly and stepped up to her sister, touching her shoulder. "Let's get some sleep and you guys can show us the base tomorrow."

"Good idea Cadet Corbett." Cruger said nodding. "Dismissed." The ten rangers saluted and left the room for their beds, it was already late, and they were exhausted from the battle.


	6. Room Assignments

"Firstly, Isaiah and Jordan, you two share this room." Sky said pointing to a room directly next to his and Bridge's. Isaiah stuck his head in and looked at the sterile room. There was a duffel bag on each bed, one yellow, the other blue.

"Nice service." He said looking back at his friend who grinned.

"I think I'm going to like Delta Base. It's much bigger than Epsilon."

"My High School was bigger than Epsilon." Meghan grinned from the back of the group. Syd laughed.

"Which one?"

"Silver Lake." Meghan answered. "Terra Venture's was smaller than Epsilon."

"I wasn't aware that was possible." Lynn said saucily. Meghan laughed. "At least SPD is going to rebuild it. Which by the way," She said, directing her attention to Jack, "Is why we're here." They started walking down the hall more before Jack responded.

"Ah, so that's the reason."

"Well, that and you're getting your butts kicked by Grumm." She shot back. Jack looked insulted, especially when Sky started laughing.

"You'll have to get up earlier in the morning to beat Meghan at sarcasm Jack."

"Curl up and die Tate."

"Ladies First."

"Age before beauty." Meghan grinned sweetly and Sky grimaced, but the other rangers stared in confusion.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Z turned to the blonde next to her.

"Yes, but they're usually on different planets." Miranda answered with a grin, making Z laugh.

"Shut it sis." Sky said, attempting to sound annoyed and stopped at another door and it opened. "Here's your room." Miranda poked her head in and saw a green bag and a pink one on each of the beds.

"So just because she's the red ranger she gets her own room." Miranda said her voice suddenly dark. Her face was in a frown, but her eyes twinkled.

"Yup, get used to it greeny. Now bedtime for you." Meghan grinned in her face. Miranda turned and went into her room, Lynn following.

"Night!" Syd called. "Come on Z." The pink and yellow rangers turned for their room, which was next door.

"I guess we'll follow suit." Jordan said, nudging Isaiah's shoulder.

"Jack, you can show Meghan her room?" Sky asked, turning back before the four guys left completely. Jack grinned and put his arm around the brunette.

"Oh yeah, that way I know where I can find her later." He said suggestively. Meghan laughed and slipped her arm around him and her other arm touched his chest.

"Naughty, naughty." She said her voice in a sing-song manner. And the two turned and went further down the hallway and turned the corner with Jack whispering something in her ear before vanishing from sight. Sky stood and watched them, an odd feeling filling his stomach as if he suddenly wanted to rip Jack's head off.


	7. Training

(This is a bit longer than the last couple to make up for their shortness. I want everything organized, so some will be kind of short. Hang in there, I'll get to some good action and drama.)

**Next Morning**

What. The. Hell. Sky Tate lay in his bed, on his back pondering that very question. Why the hell did Jack flirting with Meghan effect him so much? There was nothing left between him and the brunette, not even a shred of friendship. So much had happened in the past that they'd agreed to keep it buried and undisturbed if it killed them. And at the moment, it was killing him. Yesterday was the worst and best day he'd had in a while. She came back to Earth, at first it hurt him to see her on a gang, but when he found out she was only undercover, it had been like a breath of fresh air. But seeing her with Jack made him want to pummel the life out of the red ranger. Which one, he wasn't really sure.

"Sky? You getting up?" Bridge asked from his bed. The green ranger sat there, fully dressed and ready to go while Sky was still in his bed.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit."

"Ok…" Bridge got up and left. Sky sighed and tossed off the sheets on his bed. Normally he was the first up and out, but today he felt like sleeping forever. Seeing Meghan was not on the top of his to-do list, but a smile appeared on his face. Miranda was here too. He hadn't seen his sister since Christmas when they'd both visited their mother in Briarwood for a weekend. Trying to focus on time he could spend with her, as opposed to fights he could pick with her, apparently, new best friend. He finally got his uniform on and left his room for the cafeteria.

"Hey blue boy."

Sky froze. It was her. "Hey Princess." He replied. She came up on his side and wrinkled her nose at him, making him laugh. She looked better this morning than she had that night. Her hair was straight and shorter and the same shade of brown he remembered, but her uniform was different from what he might have expected. The Mirinoi uniforms were white with the same style and all, but the red accents in her uniform really stuck out.

"It's nice to be back here." She said softly, her demeanor changing from a hardass to a sweeter person in an instant. It chilled Sky to hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's not the same around here, but I manage." He replied, keeping his voice low. They reached the cafeteria and she went back to her normal self, grabbing a breakfast from the synthetron and sitting next to her team at the huge table that held Bridge, Z, Jack, Isaiah, Miranda and Jordan.

"Eating sawdust again?" Z said as Sky set down his food tray. He glared at her and she returned a saucy grin. Meghan laughed brightly and took a large bite of her omelet with a flourish. The others laughed at her show and Miranda took a sip of coffee.

"He's always eaten like that." She grinned at her brother. "Except when we were little and ate sugar cereal every day. He'd always take the toy before me and taunt me with it." She sneered teasingly at him and he sneered back, dipping into his oatmeal. The other rangers smiled at the exchange between brother and sister and went back to their food, keeping themselves occupied with light conversation as the others showed up and finished.

"So, how about that tour?" Meghan said loudly, standing up and looked down the table now filled with the ten rangers. They got up and the B-squad lead them around the base, showing them the command center, zord bay, rec rooms, training courses and simulation room.

"And the room no one ever uses." Bridge said, pointing to a door in the corner.

"Why? What is it?" Lynn asked her brother. Bridge laughed.

"For some odd reason they decided we needed a music room. Something about being well-rounded or whatever." He explained.

"What? You guys get a music room??" Miranda asked, pushing past the group and pushing on the door and walking in. It was dark and the rangers went in as Meghan found the light switch. When the lights went on, it revealed a blue and white room with several couches in one corner and a baby grand in the other. The piano was near an amplifier that had an electric guitar attached and a bass guitar next to that one. Jordan went immediately to the drum set and sat on the stool.

"Nice." He said in awe at the instrument in front of him.

"I want a music room." Meghan said with her arms folded, looking around the room. Lynn laughed and sat down at the piano, and stretched her fingers before placing them on the white and black keys, and music filled the air. Meghan grinned widely and moved over to the piano and leaned on it, listening for her cue before taking a deep breath.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

The song was slower than the one from the radio, but Meghan's voice was sweet as she sang with Lynn's piano playing. B-squad just stared; their siblings were full of surprises. Meghan's voice was beautiful; the execution was near perfect and her face shone with joy as she sang. Isaiah stepped up and grabbed Meghan's hand and she grinned and they pretended to dance as she continued singing.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Meghan twirled away from Isaiah and was intercepted by Jordan who twirled her back to the piano to finish the song.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Smiling widely Lynn finished playing and stood up.

"Nice, you stayed on key this time." She jabbed at Meghan, who threw back her head in laughter.

"I think I've sung it enough times."

"Clearly not enough, you messed up the words in the second chorus." Miranda smiled.

"So I'm not perfect."

A-Squad erupted at that and tackled the red ranger, triumphantly shouting. "She finally admits it!" Meghan untangled herself and glanced at B-Squads' bemused expressions. They'd finally sat down on the couches to watch them banter and Meghan's singing.

"I need new friends." She muttered. Miranda came up behind her and threw a causal arm around her shoulder.

"Oh shush, you know you love us."

Meghan rolled her eyes.

"How long have you five known each other?" Z asked from the couch. She was between Bridge and Syd, her legs curled up under her, holding a pillow in her lap. Meghan sat on the floor in front of her sister, sticking her legs out in front of her. The other A-squad rangers joined them, sitting on the vacant couch and floor in front of it.

"We became a team about six or seven months ago." Isaiah replied to his sister.

"Six months?! We've been a team longer than that, but not really a team." Syd's voice trailed off at the end.

"It's ok sis, they told us how you used rip each other's throats out." Meghan said, patting her sister's leg over her head.

"We didn't get along famously at first. I think it took Lynn almost killing Meghan for us to bond." Jordan laughed. The other A-squad members laughed at the memory but Meghan who scowled.

"Not funny. I have scars."

"What did you do to her?" Bridge asked surprised. Lynn blushed bright red.

"Well, I kinda didn't really trust her at first. I just had this bad feeling, but we had a minor battle on KO-35 during training and she took a blow for me." Lynn explained. Meghan watched her with a soft smile for the pink ranger.

"Why wouldn't you trust her?" Jack asked, taking a weary glance at the other red ranger.

"I just felt weird around her; her aura was always changing color, and they were always so dull. I didn't think anyone could feel like that."

"Mind sharing what that means?" Sky asked, leaning back.

"She doesn't have emotions."

Meghan and Syd both burst out laughing at the comment. The others looked at them confused, something like that shouldn't really make them laugh. Syd caught her breath after a bit and explained.

"We've always called Meghan, 'emotionally numb'." She laughed brightly. "I think it was Matt that coined that phrase."

"And it was the twins that made it popular." Meghan added with a smile.

"How is the better twin?" Sky shot at Meghan. He received a sneering look before she replied.

"He's fine, other twins are fine and so's the little one."

"Whoa, how many kids is that?" Jack asked.

"Six, there's the twins, Matt and Meghan, Me," Syd posed a little. "Then the other twins Martin and Oliver and then Emily."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were a twin too!" Lynn said indignantly. Meghan shrugged,

"I didn't know you were one. Or that it mattered."

"See? Emotionally numb!" Syd said, shoving her sister's head forward. "I swear she uses her shields to block out emotion."

"Speaking of that, you have Sky's genetic power?" Jack asked again, seeming to ask the random questions.

"No, I have my own power that he also happens to have as well." Meghan said flatly. "Actually we all have freakish powers." She grinned at her friends. Miranda waved her hands in a mock celebration.

"Whee for the freaks!" Suddenly another Miranda was doing the same thing next to Isaiah who flung his arm over her shoulder with a smile that flashed his brilliantly white teeth, turning his smile from one blonde to the other, making Syd blush.

"Because walking through objects is the way I like to start off my days." He said flashing a smile, demonstrating by walking over to Syd and Meghan through the couch and coffee table, sitting down next to the pink ranger.

"You know Lynn's psychic like Bridge, and then Jordan can turn his hands into fun elements." In response to Meghan's explanation Jordan wiggled his fingers like they were made of gold, smirking as he went.

"_Red Rangers report to the Command Center, all others to the Gym."_

"Shall we?" Isaiah said, standing and offering his hand to Syd, who took it blushing furiously, letting him help her up, releasing his hand and slipping out the door with Jack and Bridge. Miranda elbowed him in his side.

"You're shameless." She hissed in his ear, but grinning widely. "Just don't let Meghan see you hit on her sister."

"Oh I saw." Meghan said, blowing past them with a grin and leaving the room after Lynn who was laughing at the exchange. Isaiah watched guiltily after her and Miranda laughed, pushing him out in front of her.

**Gym**

Eight of the ten rangers were on the floor of the gym, stretching or sitting, waiting for Jack and Meghan to return. They'd changed into sweats and t-shirts in their ranger colors for training, leaving their uniforms behind. Soon the red rangers entered, both in sweats and red t-shirts, Meghan with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath her SPD shirt. Jack wore a short sleeved one in order to show off his muscles, a tactic all SPD guys were accustomed to, judging by the fact all five were dressed similarly.

"Ok guys, Cruger gave us sparring partners." Meghan read off of a clipboard she carried. "Miranda, you're with Bridge; Jordan with Z; Syd with Isaiah," She shot him a quick look, "Lynn with Jack and Sky you're with me." She said the last pairing dejectedly, as if it were a death sentence for the two of them.

"Just spar for a while, and then we're going to time an obstacle run, competing between the squads later." Jack said to the group as they paired off.

"Just don't kill each other you two!" Miranda shouted to her brother and teammate.

"I can't make any promises." Meghan replied, she moved into a defensive position at the same time Sky did and the two started sparring. Isaiah turned to his partner with a grin.

"Stubborn huh?"

"Which one?" Syd smiled, shooting the flirtatious grin back at him. Isaiah laughed.

"I don't know Sky that well, so I'll take your word for it." He smiled.

"He can be just like Meghan, except she knows how to loosen up. Somewhere along the way he lost that ability." She shook her head and smiled.

"What about Z? She's pretty stubborn too."

"Seems to be a ranger trait." Isaiah laughed in agreement. "She gets it from our time on the streets. Our parents died when we were really young, so there wasn't much to do. She went with Jack and I joined SPD." He shrugged. "The Junior Academy was the best thing for me, but I always worried about my little sister."

"Hey you two! Less talking more sparring!!" A shout from Miranda and Bridge carried across the gym. Blushing furiously, Syd and Isaiah began sparring, neither taking any hard hits on the other like Meghan, who slammed Sky as many times as possible.


	8. Friends

**Meghan's Room**

Meghan collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from the day of training. There hadn't been any real emergencies, and after patrol duty, she'd barely made it though dinner and the verbal abuse from her new friends before falling onto her bed. Slowly, she stood and showered before sliding under the sheets and reached to turn off the light and laid there in peace. That is, until her door slid open and the light flickered back on.

"Hey Meghan, you awake?" Miranda said cheerily, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Am now." She said, sitting up in time to see Lynn come in and jump up next to her. Both were in their pajamas, Miranda with green penguins, and Lynn with solid pink sweatpants and a white camisole.

"Someone forget to tell us about the secret A-squad meeting?" Jordan poked his head in the door with Isaiah close behind.

"Well these two didn't tell me." Meghan said with a grin. "Come on in." She said waving them in. The guys slid in and Isaiah sat on the floor by the wall, facing Meghan's bed. Jordan sat in the swivel chair that was next to her small desk.

"Why do you get a desk?" He asked, sliding his hands on the cool metal. Meghan laughed.

"Paperwork. Jack said you guys have a collective room down the hall, but he usually works with them anyway. So I guess it's just a handy place to put my stuff." She smiled.

"Who cares?" Miranda said, holding her pillow. "What I want to know is why Isaiah was flirting so shamelessly with Sydney." Isaiah blushed furiously at Miranda's look. He glanced at Meghan, who was staring him down. Fear grew on his face, until Meghan burst out into hysteric laughter.

"Isaiah, if you want to date my sister, it's fine. Just don't hurt her or you'll have every single former ranger on your tail as you run from SPD." She said, the speed of her voice quickening as she went and finishing with a bright smile. The other three laughed at her and watched Isaiah finally smile.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said mockingly, saluting her out of jest. Meghan smiled, but Lynn tapped her shoulder.

"When do you think we tell them _how_ we became a team?" She said softly.

"Never?" Miranda said, her voice sounding hopeful.

"It's not like they met under the best of circumstances." Jordan put in, spinning in Meghan's chair. "I mean Jack and Z were arrested when they joined SPD, just like…"

"We get the point." Isaiah cut in with a smile. "Let's not relive old rivalries." He glanced up at Meghan and Lynn who were sitting next to each other on Meghan's bed.

"Nah, Lynn and I are buds now." Meghan said happily and Lynn nodded in agreement.

"Except she's still a freak with no emotions."

"Hey, we're all freaks here." Meghan said indignantly. "I'm just a double freak. Or triple, but I never really learned telekinesis."

"I thought it came with the blood?" Isaiah asked.

"Nah, we have to train for it. Mom didn't have the patience or the time with all six of us, and Dad doesn't know how. Uncle Andros is really good at it though."

"I can't believe our base commanders from both places we trained and were stationed were your uncles." Lynn shook her head. Meghan shrugged.

"I can't help it! My Dad was the red Galaxy ranger, he knows all of them. Another reason for you to treat my sister nicely." She added, pointing at Isaiah who grinned sheepishly.

"Should I ask for permission, or is your permission enough?" He asked saucily.

"My permission is enough, but if you ever meet my twin, he'll kick your butt."

"Your twin is a guy?" Miranda asked, interrupting.

"Yup. Matthew Corbett."

"Matt and Meghan? Nice alliteration."

"Long story, don't ask. Now get out of my room." Meghan said to her friends, getting up off of her bed and shoving them out manually. They protested weakly, but moved out with out any real fuss. Meghan laughed as she watched them go down the hallway and turned back, but saw Jack grinning amusedly at her.

"Nice friends you have." He said with a smile.

"God they drive me insane. But I love 'em." She said rolling her eyes. Jack laughed standing in his red and white pajamas. Meghan giggled at his and smoothed down her red sweatpants and black tank top.

"Wish we got along like that."

"Sky?"

"How'd you know?"

"I grew up with him." She laughed. "He hasn't always been so severe." She sobered slightly and stared down the hallway, leaning against the door frame.

"That when you two started hating each other?" Meghan jolted at it and looked at him curiously, making Jack throw up his hands in surrender. "Syd's words, not mine." Meghan nodded in understanding.

"She doesn't really know." Meghan said softly, biting her lip in thought. Jack watched her and couldn't help but notice how cute it was. But her comment intrigued him.

"What doesn't she know?"

"Nothing, just leave it alone." She said suddenly straightening her demeanor back to normal. She smiled at him and turned back into her room, calling behind her. "Good night!" Jack watched her go, thoughts written on his face. What had happened between the beautiful red ranger and the annoying as hell stoic blue ranger escaped him. She was funny and cute, Sky on the other hand had some issues with loosening up, the complete opposite of Meghan, who loved to tease her friends. It was an odd mystery to behold, he thought to himself as he turned back into his bedroom. He would get to the bottom of their relationship if it killed him.


	9. Paperwork

**Morning, Few Days Later**

Jack walked down the hallway of SPD, sighing as he went, dreading the mound of paperwork that awaited him in the conference room. He envied most of the others who were on patrol in the city. Heck, his own brother had left to spend time with Bridge on patrol. Isaiah and Syd were getting really close; they'd gone on a date the night before which had been a Friday and come back really happy. They were going to be together for a while, Jack could tell, if the beaming way Syd had come to breakfast was any indicator.

He finished his way down the hall and the door to the conference room slid open and Jack sat down in a chair throwing his folders down in the process, sighing loudly.

"I know what you mean."

Jack jumped up at the sound of the feminine voice coming from behind a rather large stack of folders. The pile shifted revealing a smiling blonde behind it. "Hey Jack."

"Hey, Miranda. I didn't know you were still here. Figured you'd be out with the others." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Eh, we take turns doing the paperwork. Unfortunately it's my turn." She laughed lightly. Jack smiled at the pretty blonde, she was rather perky, opposed to Meghan's teasing nature, and Lynn's generally quiet one. Jack turned back to his work, but after a moment, a light went on.

"Hey Miranda." She looked up at him, and Jack was taken aback for a moment at her eyes which were Sky's exactly. "I was wondering if you know what happened between Meghan and Sky." Miranda's brows raised.

"No one knows really." She leaned back in her chair and swiveled slightly. "See we were really close when we were younger. Syd and I mostly hung out with each other at RangerCon, Matt had some friends with other ranger's kids. Meghan and Sky would spar and play random practical jokes on everyone else." She laughed at Jack's face.

"You mean Sky had a sense of humor once?"

Miranda laughed brightly. "Believe it or not he did. He only became so serious about two years ago. Come to think of it, that was around the time he and Meghan started hating each other." She said thoughtfully.

"Do you have any clue what could have happened."

"Not really. The Corbett's were living on Earth then too; Meghan was in college."

"She went to college? For what?"

"Music Business and performing technology." Miranda stopped and smiled at the red ranger. "Why do you want to know about Meghan?" Jack's face opened in surprise.

"No! I'm not interested in her that way." Jack said defensively, only managing to make Miranda smile wider. "No really Miranda. I prefer blondes." He said leaning forward and grinning at her. Miranda's eyes opened in shock before she realized his joke.

"You little." She threw her pen at his head and he let it hit him, only blinking to avoid getting stabbed in the eye.

"Z hates me for it too." Jack said leaning back, playing with Miranda's pen. "And if I do say so, you and Bridge looked pretty close yesterday."

Miranda blushed bright red at Jack's comment. And he leaned back in celebration as she sat forward and folded her hands. "So, anything else you want to know about Meghan?" She said discretely, smiling, ignoring his comment. Jack grinned.

"Not really. I just want to know why she and Sky can't get along."

Miranda shook her head. "They were the best of friends for the longest time. Except when Sky broke her quasar saber."

"Quasar Saber? Wasn't that what the Galaxy rangers used?" Jack asked surprised. Miranda laughed.

"No, not a real one. See Meghan's parents were the red and pink galaxy rangers and when she and Matt were little her Uncle Damon carved out sabers for them." She explained. "Sky broke Meghan's at RangerCon when they were seven or eight."

"Why'd he break it?"

"I don't think he did it on purpose, but she certainly blamed him for it." Miranda laughed again. Jack realized that the blonde enjoyed laughing and being upbeat, the exact opposite of her brother, but the two shared the same bright blue eyes that looked exquisite on the girl's face. "It was about two years or so ago when they stopped talking. No one heard from Meghan for the longest time, but when I was on KO-35, they brought her in to be on A-Squad. She didn't look too happy about it at first, but I'm pretty sure she likes it now."

"She didn't want to be a ranger?"

"I don't think it's that." Miranda said thoughtfully, spinning in her chair. "It's something to do with SPD itself." Jack's eyebrows knitted together and Miranda smiled. "See, when SPD first came to Earth, the power rangers who'd gotten their powers from mystical sources, like Meghan's parents, were opposed to the organization. But Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Operation Overdrive all vouched for it."

"Because they were organizations with man-made power in the first place." Jack said with realization, leaning back.

"Yup, and by then all the power ranger knew each other, and were sort of reluctant to reveal all of their activities to an outside place." Miranda continued. "Slowly they agreed, there's only one team to ever completely refuse flat out. And they're relatively new, they operated in 2022."

"2022… that was…" Jack searched his brain, but Miranda smiled.

"Generation Force." (an: based on an RPG I'm a part of at Henshin Heroes, not a real series) She smiled. "No one knows anything about them." She shrugged. "But that's alright, they weren't rangers long." She sat back. "But that's beside the point, I don't think it ever sat well with her about SPD."

"But she joined?"

"I don't understand her all the time." Miranda smiled. "She's a piece of work, I mean, hiding her emotions from Lynn?" She shook her head.

"She does it on purpose?"

"There's no other explanation in my opinion." She said, turning back to the papers in front of her. Jack watched her for a moment, and turned back to his own papers, slowly working while thinking about the information Miranda had supplied him with.


	10. Conversation

**Outer Space**

A lone figure stood on a spacecraft looking out her front window at the planet below. Earth was beautiful from this angle, with the deep blues of the oceans, the greens of the continents and the white clouds mixing together into the planet below her. And with every ounce of her being, she despised the planet. Seeing it destroyed would be the highlight of her life, but for now she would watch Grumm and see how well he did before making her move. The pathetic monster would probably not make it through the next month, with both Mirinoi's A-Squad and Earth's B-Squad fighting the battles, there was no hope left for him, and once everything changed in favor of SPD, she would strike.

She smirked. Getting Grumm to destroy SPD for her, was a good idea, but getting SPD to destroy Grumm was better because she had a plan to rid Earth of SPD for a long time. And it was sure to succeed.

**Earth, Delta Base**

"No!" Meghan's voice carried down the hallway of SPD to the recreation room where most of the rangers were sitting around, sans her and Sky, who were clearly arguing down the hallway from the tones of their heightened voices. The argument was pointless as they always were and Jack sat in silence, staring out the door, wondering why they clashed so easily. The members of A-Squad were nonplussed at the exchange; Miranda reading a magazine on the couch, very close to Bridge who was reading one about computers. Syd had her legs over Isaiah's lap and he read a newspaper and she was involved in a sappy romance novel. Jordan was sitting on the floor in front of Miranda, writing on a piece of paper. Lynn was at the small table, filling out paperwork with a set of headphones on. Z was next to Jack, reading a book that Jack recognized to be 'War of the Worlds" by Orson Wells.

"Hey there." Syd looked up and smiled at the flustered red ranger who stormed in the door. Meghan's hands were flailing around, as if she was unsure where to put them and Syd slid to the side, scooting closer to Isaiah, making room for her sister.

"Thanks." Meghan muttered, plopping down in the corner of the couch, lifting her legs up to hug them.

"What was it this time?" Syd asked with a smile. Meghan shook her head and glared at the door. Sky walked in, ignoring Meghan's death stare and sat down on a chair behind the main group and lifted his SPD handbook to hide his face. Just then the sound of a ringing bell went off around the room, making everyone look up from their books. To Jack's surprise his brother went for his pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. He opened it and answered the ringing.

"Hello?" His face broke into a huge smile and he stood up. "Hey T."

"Ooooo." Four voices said simultaneously. Meghan, Miranda, Isaiah and Lynn burst out laughing as Jordan blushed bright red and gave them a glare before leaving the room quickly.

"What was that?" Syd asked her sister and boyfriend, her head moving back and forth between the two. Isaiah reached his hand around Syd's shoulder and pushed Meghan lightly before hugging Syd closer to him.

"His girlfriend." Miranda answered for them, she grinned at Meghan who smiled back.

"No way." Jack said, smiling at the door his younger brother had just exited from. "He didn't tell me." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm going to get him for that." He turned his attention to Lynn who was closest to him. She pulled out her earbuds and smiled.

"Tianna Corbett." She replied smiling. Syd jumped up and looked at Meghan her mouth dropped open wide.

"No way! Tianna?"

Meghan nodded, a big smile etched on her face. "They met at this huge gathering on Mirinoi. The parents weren't too happy about her dating the blue ranger, but he's getting over it. Slowly." She laughed. Syd smiled and sat back down into Isaiah's arm.

"Is Tianna your other sister?" Bridge asked, eyebrows knitting. Syd shook her head and Meghan explained.

"She's our cousin, Uncle Mike's daughter. Emily is our sister, the youngest." She smiled at her sister next to her. "Tianna is about three months younger than me and Matt."

"Your better half." Jack said with a grin, glancing at Sky. The blue ranger didn't move, but Jack could see a half smile forming on his face from behind the handbook. Meghan caught Jack's line of sight and her smile faded slightly but she answered readily.

"Not so much. He's still never pinned me." She smiled widely. "Just like another guy I've sparred." Her face turned to Sky who didn't flinch.

"Stop bragging." Miranda prodded, rolling her eyes.

"She's never pinned me." Bridge said, sitting up slightly. Meghan laughed and Lynn rolled her eyes.

"That's because she hasn't sparred you yet." Lynn answered, standing up and stretching slightly, re-zipping her jacket over the pink camisole she wore. "Kat asked me to help with the re-sequencing. I'm gone." She waved and left the room.

"Bye!" Meghan called after her as the red head went down the hallway.

"Speaking of things to do." Miranda said, getting up and facing Meghan. "We've got patrol." She grabbed the red ranger's arms and pulled her up to her feet and they left, dragging their feet as they went.

"Love their jobs, don't they." Isaiah said sarcastically watching his teammates retreating backs. As he said it Meghan's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, you have patrol too, sunshine." Meghan wrinkled her nose at the yellow ranger who jumped up and started for the girls. Miranda wasn't visible, but her squeal sounded as she darted away while Meghan froze with her cocky smile, making Isaiah stop directly in front of her. "Not going to work." She dismissed, backing up and leaving the room, Isaiah following with a quick flirtatious smile back at Syd and glanced behind the couch.

"Hey, Tate." He called, grabbing Sky's attention. "You and I have sector B now." Sky nodded and got up and followed the yellow ranger out of the room, leaving his handbook in the chair he'd been sitting in.

"You really like him, don't you?" Z said, letting her book down. Syd blushed slightly and fidgeted with her book.

"I really do."

"Funny, I thought for sure you and Sky would end up together."

Syd's mouth dropped open in surprise. "EW!" She shuddered, much to the entertainment of her three teammates.

"He's not that gross Syd." Jack was able to laugh out. Syd laughed with them before explaining.

"No, it's just that, growing up, Meghan and Sky were friends and Miranda and I were friends." She smiled fondly at the memories. "They were always fighting, and Miranda and I would occasionally provoke them." She grinned mischievously, but then frowned. "Never really thought they'd hate each other like they do now." Her face twisted in thought. "Anyway," She brightened, "Sky's been like another older brother to me, and always will be, the thought of dating him is just… ew. It's like you dating Jack." She smiled at Z.

Z threw back her head in laughter, "I now understand, but did you have to pick my little brother?" Syd smiled.

"You don't really pick." She said, staring at the wall with a smile on her face. "It kinda picks you."


	11. Stubbornness

**Later**

"Damn her." Sky kicked a large stone across the parking lot as he mumbled. Isaiah raised his eyebrows in entertainment at Sky's frustration. He came up next to the blue ranger and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Meghan?" Isaiah laughed brightly at the blue rangers' admitting grunt. "She's a piece of work." He looked off at the skyline of the city. It was around mid-afternoon and the place was pretty well populated, but oddly quiet in the wake of everything. Most people didn't glance twice at the rangers, but some would glare and others give them appreciative looks.

"She just makes me so mad sometimes."

"She's pretty good at that. Stubborn too, but she has a heart of gold."

"I know that. Her stubbornness is something I could do without." He muttered.

"Would it stop you from fighting?"

Sky stopped and glanced at the yellow ranger who was smirking. "Is it really that bad?"

"Let's put it this way. Meghan and Lynn didn't fight so badly and Lynn almost got her killed." Isaiah laughed. Sky shoved his hands in his pockets and stared forward. "Look." Isaiah said, his face getting more serious. "We didn't always get along to famously; it took a bit of time to learn how to trust each other, Meghan the most. I know she trusts us now, but it took a while for her to learn that." He started walking. "I don't know what happened between you and Meghan, and I'm not going to pry, but you're teammates until we go back to KO-35."

"KO-35?"

"Yeah, we trained there first and Epsilon won't be done for a while, so we're heading to Theta after we're done here."

"And when will you be done here?"

Isaiah shrugged. "If I had it my way, never. I really like being around Z a lot."

"And Syd."

Isaiah blushed bright red at Sky's comment. Sky laughed as they kept walking around the town. "How long have you known Syd?"

Sky glanced up at the yellow ranger whose face was serious. "Long time, since we were kids. Why?"

Isaiah shifted. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with her." He said softly, staring straight ahead. "I know it's only been two weeks, and we went out last weekend, but she makes me feel things I never thought possible." At Sky's twisted face he laughed and explained. "Not like that, she's so sweet, but so out of my league." Frustrated, the man kicked a large stone away where it hit the wall.

"Now you're acting like me." Sky said, amused at the turn. "Look, Syd's not like that. She used to be, but she's matured since we've been rangers." He explained.

"You don't get it." Isaiah said, his face darkening. "I grew up on the streets. My parents were died when I was a preteen, she deserves better."

"She deserves someone who'll love her unconditionally and not break her heart by telling her he's not good enough for her." Sky snapped. Isaiah looked at him with wide brown eyes, shocked at the tone. "Sydney is like another sister to me. I tormented her like I did Miranda, but when they both needed it; I was there for them as the protective older brother with Matt. And trust me; Matt is a million times worse than I would be."

"I just…"

"I don't care what you meant; this is what I'm saying. If you love her then date her!"

Stunned, Isaiah could only nod at Sky's command. Before either one could speak any more, a shrill scream pierced the air from behind a large building. Going instantly into ranger mode, they ran for the area, as civilians ran away, screaming in terror. Arriving in the square, they saw a large monster rumbling around, tipping over chairs and tables as it went.

"Freeze! SPD!" Sky shouted at the large lizard like monster. It turned it's ugly head at him and roared.

"Guess he's not listening." Isaiah said to his patrol partner.

"Nope. Ready?" Sky asked, pulling out his morpher.

"Ready."

"SPD Emergency!" Both men yelled in unison, morphing into their respective ranger colors.

"2! SPD, Blue!"

"4! SPD, Yellow!"

The two charged, their blasters at the ready, blasting at him as they went. But the monster wasn't going to give up to the two without a good fight. Twisting around, they dodged an attack from the lizard who was swinging its arms wildly at them.

"Come on, that the best you can do?" Isaiah taunted the stumbling monster. The lizard roared and spun back toward the blue and yellow rangers, both of them dodging another attack. Suddenly, things went south for the two rangers as the lizard started dividing into several replicas of itself, surrounding them completely.

"Oh sh…" Sky swore, as he and Isaiah were pushed back to back. He grabbed his morpher and flipped it open. "Kat? We need backup, now!"

"Sorry, Sky, the others were all attacked too, some are injured, get back to base as fast as you can." Kat replied, her voice uncharacteristically worried.

"We'll try." Sky said, looking back at their enemy's increased number. Isaiah nodded through his yellow ranger helmet and they faced the monsters again.

"Sky." He said seriously. "If we de-morph you can put up a shield and we can plow through them, I can phase through them if I need." He whispered back to the other man. Sky nodded.

"Good luck." With those words they released their morphs and bolted, Sky's shield bowling over the group with some difficulty. Before the lizard could glance around, the rangers were gone from sight.

**Command Center**

Sky and Isaiah stumbled into the command center. The two other occupants turned to face them.

"You guys alright?" Z asked Sky and her brother, placing a hand on Isaiah's arm.

"Where're the others?" Isaiah responded, face twisted with worry.

"Infirmary." Meghan answered, turning to them, revealing a gash of dried blood on her cheek. "Don't worry about Syd, she'll be fine." She smiled at the yellow ranger, whose face relaxed.

"Cadets." Cruger stood and faced the four. "I need to know what happened besides what we saw on the screens."

"Miranda and I were on patrol when this furry white thing attacked us. We morphed and next thing we knew, there were dozens of it." Meghan said, her arms crossed.

"Same with me and Syd." Z agreed nodding.

"Us too, but we were fighting a lizard thing." Isaiah added. Sky nodded and Cruger turned away from the group in thought.

"You guys go to the infirmary, Meghan you need to get that washed." Crugar said sharply to the red ranger who merely saluted and turned on her heel, following the other three out the door after they saluted as well.

"You two didn't get a scratch?" Z asked her brother who was next to her.

"No, we morphed pretty quickly." Isaiah said, distractedly walking rather fast. Sky and Meghan walked silently side by side behind the siblings, her arms crossed and his by his sides.

"How's Miranda?" Sky asked softly. Meghan sighed and threw down her hands.

"He hit her pretty bad; Doc says she'll be fine when she wakes up." Meghan said softly. "It was like déjà vu." The last sentence was quiet and Sky's head flicked to Meghan who was staring straight ahead, the reason for her demeanor suddenly clear to the blue ranger. Face screwed into a frown he touched her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." He said. She looked at him and they stopped; Isaiah and Z continuing on without noticing they were alone now. Their eyes locked, and neither moved for what seemed like an eternity and Sky stepped closer to the brunette. Meghan didn't move and let him get closer. "I missed you." He whispered. Meghan bowed her head and backed away, moving down the hallway disappearing around the corner, but not before Sky heard her whisper.

"I missed you too."

**SPD Delta Base Infirmary**

Her eyes flickered open slowly and the first thing that met her gaze was the smiling face of her older brother.

"Hey Mira." Sky said softly. Miranda smiled and felt her own forehead with her left hand and smiled.

"Hey." Her voice was rough and throaty. She cleared it and tried again. "What happened?"

"Each of us on patrol were attacked, you were hit pretty bad but Meghan got you here."

"She alright?"

"I'm fine." Meghan walked to the end of Miranda's bed and leaned on it. The cut on her face was cleaned and had little white tabs to keep it pulled together.

"Fourth best." A voice said from the bed next to Miranda's. Bridge smiled brightly at the blonde. "Isaiah, Sky, and Z only have bruises, the Meghan, I sprained my ankle, but Kat's working on that, Syd is sleeping off her soreness, Jordan and Lynn are both getting some breaks fixed with Doc Felix." Bridge rambled off the rangers. "Oh and Jack's still out." He pointed to the bed next to him where Z sat next to her 'brother'.

"Dr. Felix put him under though, he should be fine." Z smiled, she looked worn out, an ace bandage was now wrapped around her left wrist, and eyes half closed with sleepiness.

"Speaking of which, the four of you need to get to your own quarters." Dr. Felix said, coming into the room where Miranda, Bridge, and Jack were laying. The feline doctor commanded the room and got Meghan to back up without protesting. "Jordan and Lynn will be spending the night here as well, but for you guys I want you to take this before going to sleep." He handed each of them a small medicine bottle. "It'll help heal you while you sleep. Now say good night."

"Night sis." Sky stood up and gently kissed his sister on the forehead, making her wrinkle her nose and swatted him away.

"Night over-protecting-and-over-bearing-older-brother." She replied saucily, getting Meghan to burst into laughter. Sky shot a glare at the red ranger who accepted it with a flaunt, making the others laugh at the interaction.

"Sleep well Greens." Meghan smiled at the side-by-side green rangers. "Come on Z, you're going to have to kick your brother out of your room."

Z rolled her eyes, but smiled and went out the door with Sky and Meghan right behind her. Once in the hallway Meghan turned to Sky.

"You know she likes him, right?"

"What?"

"Bridge. Miranda likes Bridge."

Sky looked like he was going to explode on the spot. Z and Meghan exchanged amused glances before each grabbed and arm and started pulling him down the hallway, him attempting to protest, but both women kept him moving.

"But wha…. no, he's my best friend…" He sputtered, trying to make sense of the situation. "She's my sister… he wouldn't…"

"Sky, they're human and they're attracted to each other." Z said admonishingly. "Bridge is your best friend and the most innocent person in the world, don't you trust him with your sister?"

"Yeah, and Miranda is really cute about things like this." Meghan said with a grin. "She's never really had a boyfriend since we've been on A-Squad. This should be good for her. And you." She jabbed her finger at his chest as they stopped as his door. "An exercise in patience. Good night." Sky made an odd face as he went into his room.

"That was weird." Z said, watching the door close on the blue ranger. Meghan turned to Z as the yellow ranger explained. "He was speechless. I have never witnessed that before."

Meghan managed a weak smile. "I have." She said softly. Jolting as if she had just realized Z was there, she smiled awkwardly. "Let's go see our siblings." Z rolled her eyes as they finally reached the room Syd and Z shared. Slipping their ears up next to the door they stifled giggles. Silence met them on the other side and they braved opening the door. The sight that met their eyes was adorable beyond belief; Isaiah and Syd were wrapped in each other's arms in Syd's bed, sleeping peacefully with the blonde's face much more relaxed from when Meghan had last seen it. Silently Meghan motioned to Z and they grabbed Z's pillow and a blanket before leaving the room.

"You can sleep in Lynn and Miranda's room." Meghan said once they were out of the room. "Or Jordan and Isaiah's, all four of my teammates are somewhere else tonight." She sighed. "I really want to know what that attack was." She murmured.

Z nodded. "Ever since then it's been silent. They haven't shown up again."

"I'm going to check the monitors…" Meghan started but Z stopped her.

"Look Princess, it's late, we're all injured and tired and I'll camp out in your room if I have to." The yellow ranger threatened. "Go to bed."

Meghan wrinkled her nose, but Z grabbed her under her arm and dragged the girl down the hallway to her room.


	12. Morning Catastrophies

**Morning, Two Weeks later**

Sky wearily opened his eyes. He'd had another nightmare, this time with A-squad vanishing out of sight for good. One face had stuck out the most, and he truly wished it had been his sister's. The past few weeks had been awful, everyone had recovered well, and Syd and Isaiah had grown much much closer, and, although he wasn't completely thrilled about it, Miranda and Bridge had started spending time together. He sighed and sat up in his bed, sore from the battle the day before. The replicating monsters had been returning randomly, but disappearing as fast as they arrived over the past two weeks leading up until yesterday when they had finally defeated them all. The battle was hard, but this morning was destined to be harder. A-squad was going back to KO-35.

"Sky?" Bridge's voice came from the bathroom doorway. The green ranger's face was twisted in thought, not particularly happy ones at that.

"Yeah Bridge?"

"Would you hate me if... well…" Bridge looked suddenly uncomfortable. He mumbled something unintelligible. Sky stared at his best friend, totally confused, but then the syllables added up in his head and he smiled and stood up.

"It's ok Bridge. If there was anyone I would have my sister date, it'd be you, but you're a little late aren't you?"

"I know!" Bridge sat down on his bed miserably and flopped down. Sky raised one eyebrow and looked down on his friend. "I just wish I had more time…" He said angrily at himself.

"Well if you don't tell her know, she's going to go back to KO-35 without knowing how you feel." Sky said pointedly. "She's my little sister, I'd prefer you didn't break her heart."

Bridge bolted up and stared at Sky as he walked into the bathroom, conversation over. Bridge watched him go, and, no emboldened, he stood and left the room in search of Miranda. Sky listened from behind the bathroom door and smiled as Bridge left and he turned to the shower, and stopped. Realization hit, the things he just told Bridge were relevant to his own predicament with Meghan, only theirs was more complicated. He quickly showered and dressed quickly and left his room almost at a run.

Blinded by the thoughts running through his head, Sky didn't notice slamming into a person in the hallways.

"Hey, I didn't hear the alarm." A female voice said almost bitterly from the floor next to him. Sky's head jerked up to see Meghan glaring at him, he scrambled up and offered her a hand which she promptly ignored and stood on her own. "What's the rush anyway?"

"I didn't want to miss you." Sky blurted out. Meghan raised her eyebrow and turned her head slightly.

"Sky, we don't leave until 11. It's 8."

"I meant you."

Meghan closed her eyes and ducked her head down, taking a step back against the wall. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone."

"Because we have to settle this."

"It is settled!" Meghan shouted back at him. "There is nothing more we need to discuss."

"Yes Meghan, we can't leave it like we did."

"Why not?"

Neither found out why not because suddenly their lips were locked in a kiss. Not realizing quite what they were doing, or who started it, they didn't move and stayed pressed against each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Meghan's hands flew against his chest and pushed him away. Her eyes were wet with tears as she backed away.

"Why did you have to do that?" She said softly, her hand touching her lips, as if just realizing what she had done. "We're leaving today." She whispered and turned heel and ran. Sky ran his hand through his hair and slammed his fist on the wall. That was not how he had wanted that to go; Meghan was now more apt to ignore him than ever before and talking wasn't going to happen.

Hours later Sky was standing in the Command Center with the rest of B-squad, watching their siblings take off in their transport, Miranda at the helm, returning to Theta Base on KO-35. Cruger and Kat were watching the transport on the monitors and opened up the communication lines to the ship.

"Cruger to A-squad, do you copy?"

"We copy." Meghan's voice came over the audio line, but the visual wasn't connected. "We just exited Earth's atmosphere…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, a sudden explosion cut her off.

"Corbett! Status!"

For a few moments there was only silence, before Meghan's weak voice came over the speaker. "We've been hit." Gaining strength, they heard her yell to the others. "Get to the stations! Where the heck did they come from?" Without any warning, the line cut and static silence filled the air.

"Cadet!" Cruger shouted. "Cadet Corbett!" Silence. Tension filled the room as the B-squad's eyes were glued to the black monitor before any of them regained their composure. "B-Squad! SWAT fliers go!" They scrambled for the shoots and flew up into space in silence, but; nothing. The airspace where their siblings had been only fifteen minutes earlier was vacant, no sign of the transport anywhere. The nightmare that only this morning he had dismissed as nothing had just come true.


	13. Endings and Returns

**Two Months Later**

Stunned, Sky watched the celebration before him. The others were all jumping around him, and even he couldn't stop a smile from spreading onto his face. All of SPD was celebrating the defeat of Grumm, right down to Omega and Nova, his commander from the future. Z and Syd had both hugged him, deliriously happy. But an air of sobriety still hung over the party; A-Squad was still MIA. They had searched long and hard for the missing team, sending out search parties so comb the area, unable to do it themselves because of Grumm's presence and constant attacks on Earth.

"Cruger!!" A loud angry voice shouted from behind the rangers. Cruger, now standing next to his wife Isinia, unsheathed his saber and pointed it at the dark lord. "Forgive me for being late to your celebration Cruger!" He growled.

Jack moved around Cruger and spoke, "We're with you commander."

"No." Cruger said, his eyes locking with Grumm's. "I will finish this." The two walked toward each other before staring the battle. Grumm, using his staff and Cruger his shadow saber. After only a few turns and strikes, Cruger snapped Grumm's staff into two pieces that lay separately on the ground. Cruger raised his saber and Grumm, who was now on the ground whispered in a deadly tone to the commander.

"Show me no mercy Cruger. No mercy!"

Cruger, brought the saber down and Grumm's remaining horn went flying.

"Nooooo!" shouted the monster, shaking his fists in defeat.

"Now they match." Cruger said simply, and in one motion, contained him into a single card. Ignoring the protests Cruger picked it up and showed it to the crowd. "Justice is served."

The crown obediently cheered, all but one blonde in her pink uniform.

"Syd?" Z asked, laying a hand on her friend's back. Syd was staring straight ahead, a single tear falling down her cheek. She turned to the yellow ranger and smiled weakly.

"I was just thinking about… well." She smiled through her tears. "That was one of the first things Meghan said when they showed up. 'and you're getting your butts kicked by Grumm.' I think she'd be happy to know we finally kicked his." She sighed. By now Jack, Sky and Bridge had joined the two girls and Bridge had placed and awkward hand on her shoulder.

"I'm downright ecstatic!" A happy female voice called. "Except for I'm pretty sure we missed the battle." Looking up there they stood, well, mostly. Jordan, Meghan, Isaiah, Lynn and Miranda stood near where they had come from earlier. Meghan was leaning hard with a hand on Isaiah's shoulder; Jordan's arm was wrapped in a sling; and all five had cuts and bruises all over. But they were smiling as they started walking forward, Meghan hopping on one foot, using Isaiah as a crutch. B-Squad gaped until A-Squad stopped and Miranda kept walking and went straight up to her brother.

"Hey there." She smiled. Sky stepped forward and hugged her, breaking the tension and the others did the same, embracing their finally returned siblings.

"Meghan, what happened to your ankle?" Syd asked, now supporting her older sister. Meghan laughed out loud.

"According to my nurse, I broke it." She grinned. Miranda turned back and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Nurse Miranda has a nice ring to it though." Isaiah quipped.

"It'd be Nurse Tate genius." Lynn added at the yellow ranger. Syd hugged Meghan tightly while laughing and smiling and crying all at once.

"God I missed your rants."

**Infirmary**

The five A-Squad rangers were in their hospital beds, Isaiah at the end, then Meghan, Miranda, Lynn and Jordan. They were each sitting up, bandages on their cuts and bruises, Meghan's ankle and Jordan's arm both wrapped in odd looking cloth. Their siblings sat between them and they all talked incessantly, laughing brightly.

"Ow, it hurts to laugh this much." Miranda said smiling, laying a hand on her chest.

"I'm sure it does, Miss I-cracked-my-ribs." Isaiah said quickly, grinning at the green ranger. Miranda smiled and leaned back in her pillow. Sky grinned at his sister, and looked at the other members of her squad, they all looked beaten up and tired, but they were all smiling, save Meghan who was near falling asleep.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Kat said, entering the room with a grin. Cruger followed her closely and surveyed the rangers, all of whom saluted, except Jordan, who sheepishly blushed because his arm was stuck in the sling.

"Rangers, it's good that you've returned, but we need to know what happened." He turned his attention to the red ranger. "I need to know what happened after we lost communications. The last thing we heard was you yelling to get to the stations."

"We were hit again." Meghan replied, sitting up and rubbing her temples. "It's really fuzzy, but they took out both of the engines on the right side and we jetted into hyper-speed to get away from them, but we only had the left engines." The room was silent as they relived that day. "They opened the communication channel and we were able to see who it was." Her face contorted in anger.

"Who was it?" Cruger asked softly. Meghan looked up, her eye's flashing in anger, a look Cruger knew only too well from her. "Your A-Squad."

B-Squad shook their heads and Jack balled his fists in anger, their siblings were similarly affected. "I hate them so much." Isaiah said angrily. Syd lay a hand on his and smiled.

"We know, and contained them."

A-Squad stared. "You contained them?" Meghan said. "How'd you know?"

"We didn't know they attacked you, but they took Cruger hostage and we had to fight for him." Sky explained.

"It's been a long day." Z laughed wearily, looking like she wanted to fall asleep right then and there.

"Cadet, please continue." Cruger motioned to Meghan, who nodded again continuing to explain.

"When I woke up, it was really dark. The power wouldn't turn on, so I called out to the others, and tried to stand, but my ankle was in a heck of a lot of pain, for obvious reasons. Only Miranda answered me, and she wasn't talking to clearly, just sort of mumbles." Meghan looked over at the green ranger who grimaced. "But anyway, once we were all up, we got out of the ship to look around. It was really deserted, but the ship hadn't crashed too badly. So we spent the past month fixing it and ourselves. Miranda got most of us wrapped up, good thing you went to Med School." She added.

Laughing, Miranda replied, "Yeah, that one year made all the difference."

"Only a year?" Bridge asked, from the other side of her bed. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, then I got really bored and joined SPD. Been here ever since."

"So you finally got the ship fixed?" Jack asked from near Jordan.

"Yeah," Jordan replied. "It didn't help being injured." He gestured to his arm.

"In any event, we're pleased that you were able to return, B-Squad, please meet me in the Command Center in a few minutes so they can get some sleep." They nodded and stood to leave, saying goodnights to their siblings and exiting. Sky was the last out of the room and caught Meghan's eyes briefly before looking away.


	14. Green

**Three Days Later**

"Yes!" A celebrating female voice shouted from the middle of the Gym during SPD training. Meghan's arms were in the air and she had just executed several flips and jumps before landing perfectly. Miranda laughed next to her and clapped her hands.

"Nice, guess your ankle's all better." She smirked at the red ranger. Meghan twirled back, face radiant with happiness.

"Yes! Gotta love the new medical treatments that work a million times faster; I can finally return to full training… wait a second…" She feigned confusion for a moment, sending the other rangers into laughter. She grinned and grabbed a towel, wiping her face and sitting down on the small set of bleachers with the others.

"Hey, has Cruger said anything about you guys getting a new Green ranger yet?" Lynn asked, looking around at the other rangers. After meeting with B-Squad the night they'd returned and informed them that Jack had left SPD, but not literally, he stayed around until Jordan was out of the infirmary. Sky had been promoted to red, and Bridge was now blue, leaving the position of green vacant.

"Not as of yet." Bridge replied from next to Miranda. She was leaning against him and Sky hadn't stopped looking up at them randomly, earning himself occasional swats on the head from his fellow red ranger.

"I wonder how they'll do this? I mean, we all have genetic powers, and they'll have to get along with you guys pretty well." Miranda said thoughtfully.

"I keep forgetting we have to go back eventually." Isaiah said dejectedly. He had his arm around Syd who looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Well, we're here indefinitely at the moment." Meghan replied. "No return date so far." She kicked at invisible dust as the door to the Gym opened and in walked a group of people lead by a large blue dog and a man in a high ranking SPD uniform.

"Dad!" Syd shouted, and sprinted down the bleachers and to the older man. Meghan followed close behind and the sisters hugged their father.

"Hey girls." He turned to Meghan. "How's the ankle? Your mother's worried sick."

Meghan rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

Leo grinned and hugged his oldest daughters. "Of course you are. Now." He straightened, addressing the rest of the group. Meghan and Syd fell back into a line that had formed. Meghan and Sky at the head, then Bridge, Jordan, Miranda, Z, Isaiah, Syd and Lynn. "You know that B-Squad is short one ranger, and we have gathered several qualified cadets from the SPD system. He gestured to the group of cadets behind him and Cruger, they were all dressed exactly the same in black, even their faces were covered. They each had a different colored arm band on, the only way to tell them apart.

"They will each go through a training course without you knowing their identities, then with your input, we'll narrow it down to three, then you will choose two people to spar each one and they will have the final say in who is chosen." Cruger finished. Leo nodded and a young cadet from Delta base handed each of the rangers a clipboard with a blank piece of paper and a pen on each. A few minutes later, the nine rangers were up on the bleachers again, watching the group of ten cadets' race through the course.

"Hey, the guy with the red armband is pretty good." Meghan commented, watching the one in the lead of the group.

"No kidding." Isaiah agreed, not taking his eyes from the group. "What about the girl with the orange band?"

"She's not too bad either." Sky replied, sighing. "I just wish we could know their personalities too."

"I know, then I'd be able to make a better decision." Bridge said, tapping his pen on his paper.

"Maybe we can." Z said, her eyes widening in excitement. The others looked at her and she smiled wickedly. "What's the good of having psychics on your team if you don't use them?"

Bridge and Lynn exchanged grins and slipped off their gloves. Waving their hands they reported back certain aspects of some people's personalities and aura's and the others took notes, rating each of the cadets as they ran the course. After two hours of watching, they filed their opinions with Cruger and the three final cadets were chosen by color. Red, Purple, and Yellow. The nine current rangers grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name of their two best fighters. Cruger tallied those votes and read off the one's who'd fight the three Green ranger prospects. Sky and Meghan.

"Go easy on them at first and then see how they take getting slammed." Meghan whispered. Sky grinned and the two sparred Yellow and Purple simultaneously and then switched a few times. Finally Meghan was paired up with the guy with the red armband. She watched him fall into a fighting pose and instantly was suspicious. She'd seen him somewhere before, and had fought him. They started sparring, each spinning quickly and avoiding the other's hits, as if they knew exactly what the other was going to do next. They continued far past the time Sky and Purple had stopped, and only finished their battle when Cruger yelled at them to cease.

"You two have a few minutes to talk." Cruger nodded. Meghan and Sky went to a corner and began talking to each other softly, the other's watching occasionally.

"I think this is the longest they've gone without fighting for a long time." Syd said, watching them talk.

"No kidding. Maybe there's hope for them yet." Miranda smiled at the other blonde. A few moments later the two red rangers returned, neither looking any angrier than before, actually fine with having to work together.

"Cadets?" Cruger asked. The three prospective rangers stood in a line between Leo and Cruger, and Meghan handed Cruger a piece of paper. Cruger read the paper and looked up at the two, total confusion lighting his face, changing into incredulous surprise. He handed the paper to a confused Leo, who burst into laughter the moment he read it. He stepped forward and smiled.

"The new B-Squad Green Ranger is wearing the red armband." He smiled.

"That's not what the paper says." Meghan said, smiling saucily at her father. Leo shook his head at his daughter. The Purple and Yellow arm banded people left the room and the guy in red stayed.

"What does it say?" Z asked, eyebrow's quirking at the red rangers who were both grinning.

"I don't know, but watching those to smiling and standing near each other I think I'm in the twilight zone." Miranda said looking back and forth between them.

"The paper, has his real name on it." Cruger said, shaking his head.

"We both recognized his fighting style." Sky explained and Meghan grinned.

"So on the paper we wrote…. Matt Corbett." She grinned at the new cadet who ducked his head before pulling off his black mask. He revealed a face with Meghan's exact complexion and short dark hair that stuck out like Isaiah's only more in control and shorter.

"Matt!" Syd shouted surprised and ran for her older brother, who picked her up and swung her in a circle.

"Hey little sister." He smiled. And looked up at Meghan. "Hey twin."

"Yo bro." Meghan replied, giving him a small hug. She pulled back and pointed in his face mock threateningly, "You owe me one."

Matt threw back his head and laughed and put his face near Meghan's. "You wish Princess."


	15. Another Introduction

**Rec Room Later**

"So." Meghan said, plopping down on a couch. "You guys have to deal with three Corbett's now." She smiled sweetly at the other eight.

"Joy." Miranda rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "I haven't seen Matt in years." She added, smiling at Meghan's twin. Matt looked at her with his head cocked slightly. Meghan laughed loudly.

"Matt, remember Miranda and Sky Tate?"

Matt's face brightened with recognition. "Whoa, I didn't recognize you." He grinned, throwing an arm around her neck. "Might I say you've grown up nicely?"

Miranda raised her eye brows in mock annoyance. "No actually." She patted his cheek and slipped over to the couch and sat next to Bridge. Matt watched her go and threw his hands up. "Great, one blonde is taken, the other is my sister!" He shook his head. "Guess I'll move on to brunettes and redheads." He grinned, catching Lynn's eyes. She blushed furiously and looked away.

"Cool it you." Meghan swatted him and he backed up and sat next to her. "So, how's my worse half doing?"

Sky burst out laughing with the others, but Meghan just shook her head, trying to be annoyed, but a smile betraying her true feelings. "I'm fine, how've you been?"

"Fine. I was looking forward to seeing you on KO-35, but you never showed up." He shook his finger at her with a stern look of reprimand.

"Sorry, next time I'll be sure to shoot back at whoever's trying to kill me." Meghan shot back.

"It's like watching Meghan and Sky argue, except these two are obviously kidding." Z remarked.

"I'll get you for that comment Delgado." Meghan smirked. "Actually I've been waiting for you to insult me for a while…" Z wrinkled her brow as she looked at the red ranger who was smiling downright evilly.

"Now I'm scared." Z said. Isaiah laughed.

"You should be. Meghan's revenge is awful."

"Take it from people who know." Syd added, glancing at her brother. Matt nodded with a grimace on his face.

"It was nice know you Z. Now I guess we need a new yellow ranger…" Sky said with a grin from behind the couch.

"Whoa, did Sky Tate just make a joke?" Z said, mock incredulously. Sky rolled his eyes at the laughter the comment made.

"So Meghan. You said that your and Matt's names having alliteration was a long story." Lynn said, sitting up. "I want to know it."

"Wow. Do you really want to know the insanity that has been our family for the past few hundred years?" Matt asked, making Meghan and Syd laugh.

"I already know, I'm just glad I escaped it." She grinned.

"Right Izzy."

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Good, we don't want to start a fight. Well, a sparring match more like." Meghan grinned. "Ok, you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Several voices shouted at her, making the three Corbetts laugh.

"Ok, Every generation in our family for the longest time has had a set of fraternal twins. And when the first set was born their parents named them both with names that started with 'A'. Then their son had fraternal twins and named them with 'B's', and then his son and so on and so on."

"And you two are 'M'." Bridge said thoughtfully.

"That's a lot of names." Miranda said looking straight ahead.

"No kidding, Aaron and Alison.

"Brian and Belle."

"Carson and Catalina."

"David and Dianna."

"Elijah and Elizabeth."

"Fredrick and Felicity."

"Gabriel and Grace."

"Isaiah and Isabel."

"Johnathan and Jennifer."

"Kevin and Katarina."

"Leo and Laina."

"Me and this clown and eventually whatever Matt has." The siblings rattled off the pairs easily, the three of them taking turns to get all of then in. "We call it the 'Corbett Curse'." Meghan explained.

"Did anyone else notice that the 'I' generation?" Jordan asked.

"Isaiah and Isabel? Whoa." Meghan said, realizing what she'd just said. "That's you two."

Syd and Isaiah looked at each other and Syd wrinkled her nose, moving closer to him. "I prefer Sydney any day."

"Me too."

"Get a room."

"No I prefer them being where I can see them." Matt said, looking at his sister and her boyfriend. His gaze sent chills down Isaiah's spine, and Syd stuck her tongue out at her older brother who returned the gesture.

"Well, I hate to ruin this lovely party, but it's time we continued out ranger duties. As the former green ranger, Bridge you can show Matt around and stuff while the rest of us go on patrol." Meghan said standing and brushing off her red highlighted uniform. Syd groaned, but Meghan grabbed her arms and pulled her sister up and pushed her out the door, but not before giving Isaiah a good-bye kiss. Matt watched the yellow ranger avoid his gaze and awkwardly follow Lynn onto their patrol route.

"Hey Matt."

Matt had stood and felt Sky's hand on his shoulder; he looked up at his childhood friend.

"Isaiah's a good guy. He truly loves her."

"Like you and my other sister?" Matt's voice was so quiet only Sky could possibly have heard it.

"Emily and I barely know each other." Sky said pointedly ignoring Matt's obvious question, referring to the youngest Corbett who was nearing six years old. Matt watched Sky leave with Jordan and shook his head.

"So, you're going to be the new green ranger?" Bridge said, now that the room was empty.

"Guess so." Matt smiled at the former green ranger. Bridge shuffled his feet and Matt continued. "Could you show me my room? Cruger said I'm going to be in the former red ranger suite."

"Really?" Bridge asked confused. Matt nodded. "I figured Sky would move in there and you'd move in our room with me." Matt shrugged.

"Cruger said that the new red preferred to stay in his old room as opposed to moving."

"Alright then." Bridge said with a grin. "You and Meghan are going to be almost right next to each other."

"No different than growing up." Matt grinned.

"Yeah, the life of a twin." Bridge agreed, the two leaving down the hallway.

"You too?"

"Yeah, the redhead's my twin."

Matt was quiet in thought. And Bridge smiled, he knew what the other young man was thinking, it wasn't exactly too hard to figure out.

**(sorry about repeating it, it's a computer glich!  Thanks for understanding and I fixed it :D)**


	16. Surprise

**Two Weeks Later**

Two weeks into his new appointment as green ranger, Matt was enjoying every minute of his new job, especially seeing his sister's every day. Mostly Meghan, his twin, whom he'd only seen twice in the last three years. Their rooms being next to each other also gave him some opportunities to bother her like when they were younger, just like he was about to now. Dressed and ready for the day, he knocked loudly on Meghan's door and didn't receive and answer. So he knocked again. Nothing.

"Meg?" No reply and she hated that nickname. She always said that she was named Meghan so you might as well call her that. Matt grinned, his twin was stubborn as heck. So he opened her door. Inside, the room was well kept except for the bed, and that was because of the occupant was stretched out. Matt looked down at the sleeping form of Meghan. She was lying on her back, left hand resting on her belly button, her thumb making her shirt ride up slightly, revealing a small black thing between it and the waistband of her red sweatpants. Glancing closer it appeared to be a tattoo, and Matt grinned; the rebel.

"Hey." He whispered shaking her shoulder. Meghan groaned and rolled over, mumbling incoherently. Matt dropped his head and laughed. Slowly Meghan opened her eyes and saw him standing over her. "Morning sunshine."

"Get out." She said sleepily, throwing her pillow at his face with a flourish.

"Not quite, you have to get up Princess, you're late."

At his words, Meghan jerked into a sitting position and wearily looked at her bedside clock and swore before jumping out of her bed and scrambling around, grabbing clothing and pushing her brother out of her room. Matt leaned against the doorframe, waiting patiently with a grin on his face and his arms crossed. A moment later Lynn walked up to him, slightly awkward.

"I'm here to get Meghan." She said looking at the closed door and Matt's grinning face with a confused look.

"She's up. Well, now." He grinned wickedly. "She just woke up and realized she was late."

"You didn't happen to cut her alarm did you?" Lynn asked with a soft smiled, staring into his face.

Matt grinned. "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether or not you'll tell her it was me."

Lynn threw her head back and laughed. Matt seemed to have that effect on her for some really odd reason. Anyone else had told her that joke, she would have rolled her eyes and moved on, but the innocent look on Matt's face was so adorable, she couldn't resist laughing. She put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"I won't tell."

Matt laughed and checked the door, but it still wasn't opening. "Hey, have you seen Syd yet?"

"Yeah," Lynn replied "She went to see Doc Felix earlier. She should be back by now." Just as she spoke the door opened and a now awake and clean Meghan stepped out, dressed and ready.

"She'll be fine." Meghan said, "Now you two, can we go to breakfast before I have no time left to eat at all?" Without waiting, she walked ahead of them to the cafeteria, leaving Matt and Lynn to walk together. Arriving at the café, they found everyone done eating, except Meghan who was eating a bowl of cereal between Miranda and Isaiah. Syd still wasn't there.

"Hey bro?" Z said, sticking her head into the café. Isaiah looked up and Z went up next to him so only the two squads could hear. "Syd's really upset, I don't know why; you might want to go to our room."

Isaiah stood; face worried, but stopped and glanced at Meghan who nodded. Now scared for why Syd would be upset, Isaiah practically ran to the room she and his sister shared. Knocking softly on the door, Isaiah heard Syd gasp and he slid the door open. She was lying on her bed, wrapped in blankets and hugging a pillow tightly. Her tear stained face looked up at him, her blonde curls messy and everywhere. He slid onto the bed and pulled her into his arms where she continued crying. After a while, she slowed and looked up at him and into his worried face.

"What is it sweetheart?"

Syd swallowed hard and looked into his face. "Isaiah, I've been sick lately, you know that." She sniffed. "I…" She stumbled.

"Syd, please just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Isaiah stared. His heart did a funny jump, not a sinking feeling, but not yet elation of any kind. After a moment he realized he hadn't replied to Syd and she was looking more scared. He smiled and pulled her into his arms again and started rocking her back and forth.

"A baby." He whispered. Syd sniffed quietly, burying her nose in his uniform's jacket. "I love you Sydney." She looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"I love you Isaiah."

He smiled at her words and leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back with a grin, "I think that's how we got here in the first place?" Syd giggled a little and then sobered.

"I'm so scared to tell my family." She whispered, lying against him, his arms still around her.

"I'll help you." He whispered.

**Command Center**

Eight of the ten rangers milled around the command center, doing random and mundane duties on the computer consoles without either Cruger or Kat around.

"Anyone seen Isaiah and Syd lately?" Jordan asked after a while.

"Not since I told him to go see Syd in our room." Z sighed, leaning back. "She was really upset."

"Like how upset?" Meghan asked the yellow ranger.

"She was crying pretty hard."

"From a doctor's visit?" Miranda asked.

"Must have been bad news." Bridge whispered, his face twisting.

"Or good news at the wrong time."

The others looked at Lynn. She shrugged slightly.

"You don't think…" Meghan trailed off, her mind suddenly a million miles away.

"She and Isaiah are pretty close." Miranda said softly, grimacing slightly. Silence filled the room, no one moved or went back to work either. After a while Kat entered the room and looked at the immobile rangers.

"Cadets?" Meghan jolted at her voice and moved back to her consol. The others moved slower, and Kat knew why. Syd and Isaiah were speaking with Cruger at this moment; she'd heard the gist of the story before going to see whether or not the others had a clue. And judging by their expressions, they at least suspected. A few minutes later the blonde in questioned entered the room.

"Meghan? Matt?" She said softly. The twins looked at their younger sister, and she motioned for them to follow her. Without a backwards glance the two followed her, and the others watched anxiously. Kat watched them all, surprised at the intense feelings that were prevalent from all of the rangers, not just her own team. The ten had really grown together, even accepting Matt into their group in two weeks, of course it helped that he was related to two of them and an old friend of two more, but it still gave him an advantage with the other five.

Syd led Meghan and Matt to the rec. room where Isaiah was waiting. The couple sat together, holding hands and the twins sat down opposite them.

"Wow, this is hard." Syd breathed, her hand was shaking and Isaiah gave her a soft encouraging smile. Matt and Meghan exchanged a look; there was no longer any doubt in either of their minds what was going on. "Guys." She said softly. "Isaiah and I are going to have a baby." Nervous, she watched her older twin sibling's reactions.

Meghan's face broke into a bright smile and she stood up and hugged her sister tightly. She pulled back and her eyes were clearly starting to water, and that made Syd start crying. The sister's held onto each other for a while, breaking apart after a bit and giving Matt a chance to hug his youngest sister. Meghan glared at Isaiah before hugging him.

"Butthead. You are almost certainly dead for this." She whispered, trying not to let her tears fall. Isaiah smiled at the red ranger's attempt to hide her emotions, and the clear failure. "We'd better get the others." Twenty minutes later all ten rangers were sitting together, thinking in silence. Syd was sitting next to Isaiah on the couch and murmured softly.

"I don't want to tell my parents."

"Mom and Dad will be alright." Matt assured her, but Syd didn't look convinced.

"Matt, I'm pregnant and unmarried, they've never even met Isaiah before, and I sincerely doubt they'll be happy with me."

"Well if they get angry," Meghan smiled, leaning forward. "Just ask them why Matt and I were born six months after they got married." Syd's mouth dropped open.

"I never noticed that." She said incredulously, eyes widening. Meghan just smiled at her twin and then back at their younger sister.

"Yeah, it only took us until we were ten to figure that one." She grinned. "Talk about awkward questions for your parents." She laughed.

"Dad practically fell out of his chair when we asked him." Matt laughed.

"We don't have any parents to tell." Z whispered to her brother, her face saddened. Isaiah smiled at his sister.

"Well you're going to be an Aunt." He smiled and turned to Meghan. "You too. Are you going to be able to handle it?" Meghan smiled brightly.

"Of course! This is me we're talking to! It's the rest of the family we'll have problems with."


	17. News

**Corbett Residence, Silver Lake California**

"Wow, I haven't been here in years." Sydney said, as she got out of a red Ford truck. Meghan jumped out of the driver's seat and Matt and Isaiah climbed out of the crew cab.

"It's been years since I've driven my own truck." Meghan grinned. She looked up at the white farmhouse in front of them. The house was a huge old one that had lots of rooms because when it was built people had lots of children, like the family that lived there currently. Because of the size of the house, the Corbett's fit nicely in the house, especially since the three oldest had since moved out.

"It's really nice." Isaiah commented, looking up at the house. Syd slipped her arm around his waist.

"Mom and Dad aren't home yet." Meghan said, glancing over at the small barn they used as a garage. "Shall we?" She smiled, gesturing to the house. Syd pulled Isaiah by the hand into the large house.

"Anyone home?" Matt yelled loudly inside the house. Inside was a normal little farm house style, with couches and a small kitchen with a large table. Barking sounded throughout the house and a medium sized Spaniel bounded up to Matt, who rubbed its back.

"Hey Scout." He said lovingly to the dog. Scout left him and jumped up on Meghan who scratched the dog behind her ears. She turned and sniffed up to Isaiah warily, looking up at the yellow ranger with big brown eyes. Isaiah grinned and squatted down and Scout happily moved closer, receiving a rub-down from him.

"You just made yourself a best friend." Syd grinned, patting the dog as well. Meghan moved to the door and glanced out of it and smiled.

"Twins are here."

Loud noises came from outside, mainly the talking of two teenaged boys and they opened the door.

"Matt! Meghan! Izz!" They shouted, and in a mess of hugs, Isaiah watched the two identical nineteen year olds talk with their older sisters and brother. The twins looked more like Syd than Matt or Meghan, with lighter skin tones and sandy blonde hair that was a bit longer than his own, reaching down to their ears.

"Martin, Oliver, this is Isaiah." Syd said after a few minutes, grabbing his arm. "Isaiah, these are the twin terrors when Meghan and Matt aren't feeling their best." She grinned at the younger twins, both who laughed.

"Very funny Syd. Where're Mom and Dad?" Meghan said and directing the question at the twins, who were moving around the kitchen, getting drinks and food.

"They took Emily somewhere."

"Don't remember where."

"And this is why we don't rely on you two all that much." Matt said with a grin toward the twins, who both shrugged. Isaiah watched the interaction between the oldest of the Corbett kids. Now the only people in the family he hadn't met were their parents and the youngest daughter Emily.

"Martin! Oliver! Help your mother with the door!" They heard a shout from the outside. Matt, who was closest to the door, pulled it open and a middle aged blonde woman entered with a huge stack of boxes. Matt took them from her and she turned and saw her daughters.

"Meghan! Sydney!" She shouted, hugging both girls. Matt set the stuff down and got a similar reaction. "It's so good to see you three!" She leaned out the door. "Leo! Hurry in!" She smiled at the sight of her five children standing in one room as her husband walked in, holding the hand of a little girl who looked like a miniature Meghan.

"Hey again you three." He smiled. Emily pulled away from him and ran up to Meghan, who squatted down and accepted the hug from the little girl.

"Meghan!" She cried happily. She turned and went to Matt and Syd each, giving them hugs. "You guys are home!" She said happily, bouncing up and down.

"All six of you are in one room." Karone said softly, looking at each of her children, before resting her eyes on Isaiah. Syd noticed and smiled, grabbing his arm.

"Mom, this is Isaiah Delgado."

Karone's face relaxed into a soft smile. "Are you guys hungry?" She asked softly while smiling. A half and hour later they were all sitting around the kitchen table eating lunch. After finishing Leo asked the four rangers questions about life at SPD and how everyone was doing.

"How're the Tates?" Leo asked, directing his attention directly across the table to his oldest daughter. Meghan's mouth dropped open.

"Why are you asking me?" She protested.

"Because Miranda's on your squad and Sky is your fellow red ranger." Leo said innocently, grinning at Meghan.

"They're fine Dad." Matt interrupted. The others laughed brightly and the family continued to prod Meghan. After a while the talking calmed down and Syd shifted in her chair and gripped Isaiah's hand.

"Mom, Dad." She said softly, her parents facing her. Her five siblings looked up at her, but Emily wasn't interested.

"Meg! I wanna play now."

"Not now Em. Later though, I promise." She said to the little girl next to her, using the napkin to wipe away some ketchup on her face. Karone and Leo watched their daughters interact and turned back to Syd.

"Mom, Dad," Syd took a deep breath and faced her parents. "Isaiah and I are expecting a baby."

Silence filled the room; the smiles on their parent's faces were frozen, but slowly sliding.

"You're pregnant?" Martin asked, eyes wide at his blonde sister, who nodded with an awkward smile. "Whoa." He said, simultaneously with his twin.

"Are you getting married?" Leo's voice cut in like a knife, his face starting to contort in anger.

"Well, we just found out… and I'm not so sure…" Syd started.

"You will get married."

"Dad." This time it was Meghan who spoke. Leo stood up and started pacing.

"You should be married…" He muttered.

"Then why were me and Matt born six months after you two got married." Meghan had stood up and was standing face to face with her father. Her hands were on her hips and a no-nonsense look. Leo's face faultered.

"How'd… how did you…"

"I'm not stupid, I noticed." Meghan said, turning back to the rest of the family that was sitting quietly. Syd was gripping Isaiah's hand like a vice and he was attempting not to grimace. Karone started laughing and her children looked at her. She stood and walked over to Syd and hugged her tightly, making the blonde stand. She pulled back and hugged Isaiah as well.

"You two are adults. I believe that you will make the right decision, and I want you to know that I love you both." She smiled and turned to her husband. "Leo." Leo sighed and pulled Syd into a hug.

"You're my little girl." He said softly. He suddenly started laughing, "I figured it'd be Meghan before you."

"WHAT?" The entire family burst out laughing at Meghan's shocked face. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" She shouted, angry at her laughing family.

"Meghan, you're just more likely than Syd." Matt smiled at his twin.

"Because she's the innocent and perfect little blonde?" She said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Came the reply from the twin boys sitting across from her. Insulted, Meghan leaned back against the door frame and glared at Isaiah from across the room.

"Oh relax Princess." Isaiah said, giving her a sharp look. Meghan pouted, shifting her weight from leg to leg. Scout jumped up on her gently and looked at her, making Meghan laugh.

"At least somebody still loves me." She smiled, patting the dog on the head. Emily ambled over and pet the dog too, the two sisters laughing at the dog's happiness.

"Stop being a pain Meg. Syd, have you two thought about getting married?" Karone said to her daughters. Syd shifted and looked at Isaiah.

"We talked about it, but that was before…" She placed a hand on her stomach. "But I'd like to." She said softly and quietly, avoiding Isaiah's gaze.

"Syd." He said softly, pulling her arm so that she was facing him. "There is nothing I want more in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you." He said softly. The rest of the Corbett family moved over to where Meghan and Emily were playing with Scout and watched the two.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Z should be here." Meghan whispered to her twin, without looking away from the couple. Matt nodded, leaving his eyes on his younger sister. Neither Syd or Isaiah made any movement that they heard the twins talking.

"So are you asking me?"

"I guess so. Syd," Isaiah said, his voice getting more nervous as he went. "Isabel Sydney Corbett, will you marry me?" The room waited for only a minute with baited breath until Syd replied.

"Yes!" She shouted, jumping into his arms. The other Corbett's joined in on the celebration by hugging both of them again and again.

"Now all you need is a rock." Meghan grinned.

"On an SPD salary?" Isaiah looked doubtful.

"Of course!" Meghan said happily. "There's a cute little jewelry store downtown." She smiled sweetly, but enough to freak Isaiah out. "Calm down 'saiah." She grinned. "We'll be here a while yet."

(AN: Just a thought here, this chapter wasn't originally planned. But I was able to write it because of my brother and his girlfriend recently had to tell my parents that they were expecting. Just a little tribute to them!)


	18. Old Friends

**SPD Delta Base, Newtech City**

"I hope everything's alright." Z said, pacing back and forth on the command center floor. The other five rangers were working at the stations smiled.

"Z, you can relax." Sky said, wrinkling his brow in slight amusement at the yellow ranger's distress.

"They'll be fine." Miranda said, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder. "How about you me and Lynn all come to our room later and have some girl time?"

"Yeah, we can talk without having Meghan around to torture us like usual." Lynn grinned from the other side of the room.

"Meghan? Annoying?" Jordan said feigned shock on his face. The others laughed, as Dr. Manx walked into the room. She smiled at the laughter between the group. Even missing all the Corbett's and Isaiah, they were still a pretty good team. Birdie, Mike Corbett, Andros, and Cruger were making the right decision. Her thoughts were interrupted by an alarm. Checking the computer while the rangers filed behind her and Cruger came into the room, her heart sank at what she saw.

"Someone broke into the Containment room." She turned to them, face pale. "If they get any of the cards, there's a chance they'll be able to break one open."

"Grumm." Bridge said, eyes widening in realization.

"Rangers! Get down there now!" Cruger shouted angrily, the six ran as fast as they could out of the room.

Once downstairs, they took out their lasers and moved around the corners, prepared to meet the intruder. But they didn't get the chance, slipping into the Containment room, they found it in disarray. Bridge and Lynn both took off their gloves and began to search the room for the aura or psychic remnant of the intruder. Jordan and Miranda backed up and out of the room, checking down the hallway. Sky bent down and picked up handfuls of the scattered containment cards that littered the floor. He tried to put them all back in their respective slots, but one was missing. One that he knew personally.

"We have to get back upstairs." He said, turning to the others.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked at her brother's pale face. She paled as well, "They didn't get Grumm…?"

"No, no, not him, or Mora or Broodwing." Sky said, glancing back at the offending cards. "No one like that." He pulled out his morpher and flicked it open. "Sky to Meghan."

"Meghan here."

"Meg, we need you four back here now, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Meghan sounded worried and the sound of a door closing.

"You by yourself?"

"Away from the twins you mean? Yes." She laughed a little. "They're too busy fawning over Syd anyway."

"Meghan, someone got into the base and stole a containment card."

Silence. Walking up to the command center at a fast pace, they were trying to hear Meghan's response which was nothing.

"They didn't get…"

"Grumm, Broodwing and Mora are all still down there." Sky said as they made it into the command center. Cruger and Kat turned to the rangers.

"Then who did they get?" Meghan's voice came from the morpher and Cruger nodded.

"Dru Harrington."

After a pause, "We'll be there as fast as we can."

"Rangers, Cadet Harrington is a danger not only to the base but to you personally." Cruger said standing. B-Squad, fill A-Squad in on who he is, I'm sure Syd will tell the others. Comb the base, they can't have left yet, but if they have and they get him out of that card, we have a problem."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and left the command center as fast as they could.

**Silver Lake**

Meghan re-entered the room and Syd stood up startled. "Meghan, what's wrong?"

"We have to get back to SPD, there's an emergency." She said, shaking her head, returning to normal her business self. "Come on." She grabbed her keys off the counter and started putting on her shoes. In five minutes the four of them were on the road, driving down the mountain the house was on, into the small town before getting on the highway and speeding down it, a special light on the roof.

"Meghan, what happened." Matt said to his sister as she drove, staring silently ahead at the road.

"Someone broke into the Containment Room and took a card." She sighed, not looking away from the road.

"Oh my god." Syd said softly, "Not…"

"No, not Grumm, or Broodwing or Mora." Meghan replied. "It's a guy named Dru Harrington."

"Dru? Oh not again." Syd said, leaning back, closing her eyes.

"Mind sharing?" Isaiah said, tapping her arm. She opened them and looked around.

"Yes, the jerk almost killed Cruger." She said crossing her arms. "He used to be Sky's old friend at the academy, but he turned on him and almost killed him as well."

"That's a bad day." Matt commented.

**Newtech City**

"I can't believe your best friend would betray you like that." Miranda said, crossing her arms as they walked through the base.

"You can imagine how I felt." Sky kicked at nothing and kept walking. He and Miranda were side by side, Bridge had paired with Lynn and Jordan was with Z. They hadn't seen anything so far, but had kept walking around. It had been hours since the card was stolen and the siblings were finally returning to the command center. "This is actually where he revealed his true Tangarian form to me." Sky stopped and looked around, the memory painful. Miranda smiled sympathetically at him.

"I didn't mind it so much." A dark voice said from behind him. Sky whirled around and saw him standing directly in front of him, wearing the same SPD uniform he had been wearing earlier.

"Dru." Sky said, pushing Miranda behind him to protect her.

"She's pretty." Dru said calmly. "She looks like you, must be the sister you told us about."

Sky's face contorted in anger. "You leave her alone."

"Don't worry." Dru said, "She's not the one I care about."

Miranda's brow wrinkled, but her hand slipped behind her back to hit the SOS button on her morpher. Moments later the other rangers ran up behind them, and stopped twenty feet away behind them.

But downstairs, the three Corbett's and Isaiah had just gotten back to the base. They got out of the truck and started inside, walking quickly. Meghan was pre-occupied, but stopped dead when she heard a soft female voice whisper her name. She looked around and the others paused when they realized she wasn't with them.

"Meghan?" Syd asked, stepping forward toward her older sister. Suddenly in a blur, a figure in black attacked Meghan, and the two sparred for a bit before the figure pulled Meghan back, gripping her arms and pinning her to where she could just see her face.

"You." Meghan whispered. The girl holding Meghan smiled, and pulled tighter, making her wince.

"Me." She said happily, her long black hair swinging behind her. She spun the red ranger around and the two continued sparring. Meghan was actually having a difficult time keeping up with the girl, their long hair flying, Meghan's curls and the other girl's raven black locks. The girl pushed Meghan into the base, and the others had to follow at a sprint to keep up.

"Damnit! We lost them." Isaiah shouted, looking around the hallway. The three ran to the end of it and discovered the other rangers facing off Dru.

"Glad you guys could make it to the show." Dru said, acknowledging the three other rangers. "Now." He turned his attention to Sky. "The girls will be here for our reunion shortly." Sky's face twisted in confusion as Miranda backed up to stand with the rest of the rangers. Out of nowhere a flying blur landed on the ground between Sky and Dru, but closer to Sky. Wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt, was Meghan.

"Ow." She said mumbling. Sky went forward and pulled her to her feet. Meghan gripped onto his arm as the girl with black hair walked up next to Dru. Turning to Sky, fear was prevalent in Meghan's eyes. "This is not good." She winced in pain and turned back to the two people staring them down.

"No kidding Princess." The girl said coyly, facing the two red rangers. "This is only the beginning for you." She smirked.

"It's just a little reunion for C-Squad." Dru said smiling. Meghan and Sky tensed and the other rangers were confused.

"Didn't you tell your friends?" The girl asked softly, smiling at Meghan and Sky. She turned to the rangers behind them. "They joined SPD together, and we all made it to C-Squad before she screwed everything up."

"Sarah!" Sky shouted.

"It was an accident." Meghan protested, her voice filling with panic, something they'd never heard before.

"You killed him!" Sarah shouted angrily at the red ranger. Meghan shook her head and closed her eyes.

Sky was getting angry. "Stop messing with us, what are you doing?"

"Telling your friends the truth!" Sarah said innocently. "She killed Kyle, and now we're going to do the humane thing." She brought her hands together in front of her and lightening electricity started swelling.

"Oh god. Duck!" Meghan shouted, the other rangers behind her hit the ground just as a large flash of light filled the surrounding area. When it receded, they stood and stared at the place where the four people had stood moments before. A black scorch mark was all that remained.

"What the hell just happened."

"I have no idea."


	19. History

**Command Center**

"Cruger, that's the same energy spike as three years ago." Kat said to the large blue dog who was staring at the monitor. "Last time that happened we never saw Kyle again."

"I know."

"The others will be up here in minutes asking for the story."

"I know!" Cruger growled.

"Then tell us." An angry female voice said from behind them. Cruger turned and saw Miranda standing behind him, the rest of the rangers behind her, arms crossed and angry as hell. Cruger sighed and sat down at his desk and motioned to Kat, who nodded and went to the center consol, bring up a file.

"File Classified, Password Required." A cool and oddly familiar female voice said. Kat ignored it and typed in six letters. "Password accepted. File: C-Squad Earth. Ranger files." Kat turned to the rangers.

"Meghan and Sky joined SPD at the same time three years ago." Kat started. "They were on the same squad for years, and two others were added. Dru Harrington and Kyle Laurence were perfect for them, the four of them were inseparable and great friends. But nowhere near how close you guys are." She added to the rangers. Their faces were still, and unmoving, so Kat continued. "Then Sarah Silvers was added to the team and things went south fast. She and Meghan didn't get along well at all, but they kept their arguments away from the rest of the team."

"Like she and I did." Lynn said softly, looking down.

"Yes, we watched you two really careful because of this," Kat smiled, "But you two worked things out a lot better than Meghan and Sarah." She tapped into the computer system again and a hologram popped up of the dark haired Asian girl. In the picture she looked as severe as she did in person. "As C-Squad they were given color, but not morphers. They were meant to be the first squad of rangers completely trained on Earth. Sarah was going to be pink." The profile vanished and was replaced with a guy with bright green hair that stuck out like crazy. "Kyle Laurence, he was going to be yellow."

"He's the one…" Bridge started.

"Kyle was assumed dead after the last confrontation between C-Squad. He and Meghan were really good friends." Kat said and changed the screen. "Dru would have been Green."

"He doesn't deserve the color." Miranda spat. Kat smiled at the girl, understanding of her anger.

"And then Meghan and Sky." Kat said, but she didn't show their files.

"Meghan was red and Sky was blue. Right?" Jordan said dejectedly.

"Nope, other way around." Kat smiled. "Meghan was set to be blue, and Sky red."

"Are you kidding?" Isaiah said loudly. Kat smiled again.

"Nope, their colors were set, but they weren't given morphers because there was no need. One night Sky and Meghan went out somewhere, then Dru and Sarah left and Kyle followed them later. From satellite footage we only saw a flash of light like the one you just witnessed and Kyle was gone, leaving those four unconscious. When they woke up, none of them were sure of what happened, but Sarah was convinced that Meghan killed Kyle. We don't know why she would but we didn't have much of a choice. Meghan was tried for murder, but since there was no body or any real evidence, she was acquitted." Kat sighed. "Dru and Sarah were sent to other places to train and Meghan quit SPD and left the planet. We found out later she was on KO-35 when we were creating A-Squad."

"Why would Meghan and Sky go out by themselves?" Syd asked pointedly. Kat laughed lightly.

"They'll kill me for telling you this, but they were a bit more than friends."

"No way."

"Meghan and Sky? Dating?" Miranda and Syd both gaped. Matt was on the verge of laughter.

"That's why they argue so much." Lynn said thoughtfully. "They can't stand their attraction to each other and take it out by arguing."

"Exactly." Kat said. "But it's more than attraction I'm pretty sure."

"They're not in love." Bridge said softly. "They can't be." Kat smiled and shrugged.

"Kyle liked to take videotapes of his friends." She pressed a button and one of the screens lit up with footage.

A male voice from the behind the camera was talking in an odd Bridge-like manner. "And now I will, to the best of my ability, see how long it takes to make my teammates annoyed with me."

In reality the rangers laughed at Kyle's antics.

"Kyle, are you serious?" Meghan's voice cut into the room, from the video. The rangers watched as a nineteen year old Meghan walked into the room where Kyle was and put her hands directly on her hips. She was wearing a grey SPD uniform with blue accents, but her hair was the surprising thing. It was its normal brown with bright red streaks running through it in curls down her back.

"Yes, Blue, I would be thrilled to inform you that I'm going to see how long it takes for them to get annoyed with me." Kyle's voice said. Meghan's face lit with amusement.

"It would take you about a minute to make Sarah want to kill you, and a minute longer to make Dru hate you. Me and Sky…" She trailed off with a smile. "That could take days."

"For you, but if I get Sky in a bad mood, it'll take seconds."

Meghan burst into laughter at Kyle's admission. "It takes me less time to piss her off." She sighed.

"Kyle plotting on bothering Dru and Sarah again?" A male voice said, coming in the door behind Meghan.

The girl smiled and Sky came into the picture. "Yup." She smiled at the nineteen year old Sky. Their faces moved closer, but the camera turned away and was then focused on a teenaged boy with bright messy green hair.

"I don't normally believe in censorship, but there are special cases…" Kyle didn't get a chance to reply because the camera was twisted out of his hands and suddenly Kyle and Sky were in the shot. "Meghan." Kyle said holding out his hand for the camera. Sky laughed and clapped his hand on the guy in yellow's shoulder.

"Good luck, she'll never give in."

"You should know."

"Ow, touché." Sky pretended to look wounded as he turned to another part of the room. It was clear who Meghan wanted to film more as she followed him, revealing they were in the Rec. Room on Earth. Suddenly the camera rocked and they heard a laughing scream and then an annoyed Kyle.

"Give up man; she won't give it to you." Another voice said, the one that they'd learned earlier in the day. Dru walked into the room past Kyle and sat down on the couch.

"Meghan's too stubborn." A female voice said in agreement and a beautiful Asian girl in a pink SPD uniform sauntered in.

"Corbett family trait." Meghan answered simply to general laughter in the room. The video cut out after that.

"Holy crap they are in love." Z was staring wide eyed at the screen.

"I never would have believed that." Miranda said amazed at the video. Syd nodded in shock, unable to speak.

"But that still leaves us with a problem." Matt broke in. "Where are they and are they able to come back?"

"And why is Dru supporting Sarah and not his best friend?"


	20. Revival

**Unidentified Place**

Her eyes were heavy, like every other limb in her body and the world was black, because the weight on her eyelids was too great. Finally after fighting them for longer than she'd like to admit, she slowly opened them and found her cheek directly against hard concrete. Pushing herself up, her body ached and her hair was covering her face and when she looked up she saw the unconscious form in front of her.

"Sky." Meghan was surprised at the roughness in her voice and she pulled herself forward and felt his head. "Wake up." She said softly. Slowly his eyes opened and he pushed himself up.

"Wha… where are we?" He looked up and around. Meghan looked too, they were in a city like area, with tall buildings that reminded her of Newtech City, but it was clearly different with the Asian accents around the city.

"I'm not sure." Meghan answered. A groan from behind them made both jump in surprise. Dru was sitting up and holding his head. Meghan and Sky both quickly stood, drew out their lasers and stood in front of him. Meghan was still dressed in her jeans from visiting her parents, but Sky was in his gray SPD uniform, and looked slightly more threatening. "Don't move."

Dru looked up sharply at the barrels of the two lasers and jumped back, his face widening with shock. "Wha… what's going on?" He sputtered looking from Meghan to Sky in shock. Both of their faces were dirty and angry at him. "Where are we?" He looked around in surprise at their surroundings. Meghan and Sky exchanged a look.

"You mean you don't know." Sky said carefully. Dru's face was even more confused.

"Know what? How would I know? Where are we?" His questions were getting closer and more rapid in succession.

"He doesn't remember because it wasn't really him."

Meghan's head snapped upward at the male voice that spoke behind them. Dru was looking at the person behind Meghan and Sky in surprise and Meghan spun quickly.

"Kyle?"

**Newtech City**

"We don't really know what happened last time because the satellite footage was corrupted." Kat sighed. "As for Dru, I don't understand it."

"Didn't he seem weird to you Bridge." Lynn turned to her twin. Bridge shrugged with his eyebrows knit.

"Well, his color was really faded, but that was like A-Squad." Bridge dismissed it.

"And Meghan." Bridge cocked his head curiously as Lynn explained. "Meghan isn't emotional numb, it's a joke, in reality she hides her emotions, and she's pretty good at it too."

"Because Kyle could read minds." Kat interjected. "She and the others learned how to keep their emotions and thoughts away from his prying."

"That explains so much, but Dru's aura was just like that, although there was no conscious effort on his part." Lynn continued. "I don't think he had complete control of what he was doing."

"That's possible, but not probable." Kat said, dismissing Lynn's theory. "Dru came back and betrayed him again."

"What if he was still under the other person's control?"

"Then it wasn't him who wanted to kill Cruger." Kat answered thoughtfully. She glanced up at Cruger. "Perhaps his aura was dimmed because he's being controlled."

"By Sarah." This time it was Isaiah who spoke. The others looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. "It makes sense. She needs an ally and he's built right in."

"Problem is," Bridge started, "Where are they now?"

"Well, Sarah's a lightening alien; she wields the power of creating electricity with her hands. She shot a large amount at Meghan and Sky and directly before it hit them…" Kat's voice trailed off, tapping on the keyboard and brought up the video footage of the battle earlier. In it they watched Meghan and Sky shield their faces with their hands and red and blue light coming from each of them.

"They used their shields." Miranda said softly. "Their genetic powers."

"It must have been the reaction of the two that created the explosion." Kat said thoughtfully.

"But that still doesn't tell us where they are."

**Lost City**

"Kyle?" Meghan's voice faltered. "It can't be." She had dropped her gun to her side and Sky had turned as well. Even Dru stared at the guy with green hair in surprised shock.

"Dru's innocent, Meg." The man said simply, his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He was dressed simply in jeans, sneakers, and a yellow open button-down shirt over a white tee. "Sarah masterminded this whole thing."

"But… you're dead." Meghan whispered, her voice choking as if she was going to cry.

"No Meg, I'm not dead." Kyle smiled widely, running his hand through his already messed up bright green hair. "The reaction of your shields and Sarah's electricity sent you here. Just like it sent me here three years ago." He grinned widely. "I didn't think you'd ever come back for me."

"Why would Sarah send you here?" Dru asked from the ground, his face twisted in confusion. Sky and Meghan remembered he was there and raised their guns slightly, but Kyle stepped forward and pushed them downward.

"He didn't know what he was doing." Kyle said smiling, he stepped forward and offered Dru a hand, which Dru accepted and pulled him to his feet. He turned to the other two. "Look guys, Sarah planned this for a long time, ever since she joined us on C-Squad."

"Why would she want to trap you in here?" Meghan asked, confusion lighting her face.

"She didn't, she wanted to kill me because I figured her plan out." Kyle said simply. "Sarah was able to control Dru's brainwaves because of her control over electricity." Kyle said quickly, "Look, we have to get out of here."

"Where is 'here' anyway?" Sky interjected, looking at his friend.

Kyle looked around nervously. "She's going to be back…"

"Of course I am!" A female voice shouted angrily from behind the group of four. They turned and saw Sarah standing there, a gun in her hand, pointing it at them. "You ruined my life! Everything would have worked perfectly if you hadn't interfered!" She yelled all dignity and slyness gone.

"What are you talking about?" Meghan shouted back, downright confused why Sarah could hate her.

"Like you don't know." Sarah spat. "I had everything planned out… but you ruined it."

"I don't know what you planned out, but I didn't ruin anything." Meghan spat back, angry as hell, ready to fight back.

Sarah scoffed. "You knew." She stepped forward, her gun still pointed directly at Meghan. "And now, you'll pay for it."

"Wait!" Meghan said, holding up her hands. "You won't be able to get out of here without me."

"I still have him." Sarah motioned at Sky, without taking her eyes from Meghan.

"It wouldn't work." Meghan explained. "You need both of our shields, otherwise you'll only have a small explosion." Sarah stopped and looked at them with fear welling in her eyes.

"You need me too." She finally whispered, lowering her gun."

"But you'll never get out of here if you don't agree to help us." Kyle said stepping forward.

"Not like you'd want to stay here." Dru muttered glancing around.

"You would have if I told you to." Sarah growled. "Didn't you just love doing everything I told you to?" She said with a smirk. "You were too chicken to kill Cruger, and almost messed everything up." She spat. "You did in the end anyway. Or should I blame you for that one." She directed the last sentence at Sky who merely narrowed his eyes. Meghan placed a hand on his arm and they turned back to the angry girl in pink.

"It's time we end this once and for all, but here is not the place."

"Fine, we return to SPD and then this is over." Sarah agreed, sheathing her gun and bringing her hands together, a static electricity growing between them.

"Touch our shoulders." Meghan whispered to Kyle and Dru who each nodded and grabbed Meghan and Sky's shoulders respectively. Sarah's face contorted with anger and she directed the blast at her four former teammates.


	21. The Return

**Newtech City**

The eight rangers stood silently around the center consol. No one moved a muscle, they were all staring intently away from the screens and each other when a loud ringing jolted them back into reality. Kat turned to the monitor and spun back to face them and Cruger, face whitening.

"The energy signature is returning." She said. "They're coming back."

After only a moment, Miranda turned and ran out of the command center, and the others followed after only a moment's hesitation. They ran as fast as they could down the stairways to the black scorch mark from earlier. Light was gathering slowly in the area and then as if from nowhere, a flash of light returned again, receding to leave five people lying on the ground. The four who were closest together, stood quickly and the girl opposite them followed.

"And now, alliance is done." Sarah smirked, raising her hands. In one movement Dru and Kyle were both pushed behind the two red rangers who stepped forward.

"SPD Emergency!" In a bright flash both morphed into SPD red rangers, stepped forward between the other rangers and Sarah, who smirked all the wider.

"No way!" Kyle said watching his two friends. "Meghan's red?!" He was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Dru just stared in shock, mouth gaping at the two morphed rangers. Meghan and Sky wasted no time, and neither did Sarah. She took her hands and crossed them in front of her face and twisted them and in a flash of bright yellow light, she was transformed from a reasonably attractive Asian woman to a large yellow and black alien with odd lightening shapes around her body.

"You'll pay for this." She unsheathed a long blade and it powered up with energy and struck at Sky with all her might. Sky was thrown back against the wall behind the other rangers, and he fell, demorphing the process. Meghan had ducked and rolled away and glanced back at Sky. "You're the one I want to fight anyway." Sarah sneared.

Under her ranger helmet Meghan stayed silent as the other rangers helped Sky to his feet. Holding his side, he didn't take his eyes off of the two girls battling.

"Sky, what's going on?" Miranda asked, holding her brother's arm. Sky didn't looked at her but shook his head.

"She's crazy."

Meghan spun quickly around Sarah's blows as they continued fighting, the SPD ranger taking a slight advantage over the lightening monster. Crying out in fury and sheer annoyance, Sarah sent a blast of energy at Meghan, who was thrown back and landed on her side, de-morphing. The other rangers gasped and jerked forward but stopped themselves. Meghan sat up, her hair flying around her face and a looked up at Sarah's form standing above her. Sarah stepped forward but stumbled, landing on her knees. Meghan jumped up and held out her morpher at the powerless girl.

"Sarah Silvers, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Kyle Laurence, treason against SPD, and ruining my life." She growled angrily. She clicked it open and Sarah was transported into a black dimension where a blue circle and red x switched on and off from each other, finally settling on the red x. "Guilty." Sarah stood quickly and in mass confusion and a flash of light, it was over.

"Meghan!" Syd screamed, but Isaiah caught her arm and held her back as Kyle, Dru and Sky ran for the girl's unconscious form. Sky lifted her head with his hand, her eyes were closed and body was completely limp, her casual street clothes all messed up and dirty.

"Come on Princess." Kyle said, his face worried under the mess of green hair that sat on his head. Meghan whimpered and rolled over; opening her eyes slowly and saw the three guys hovering over her.

"Well this hasn't happened in a while." She said groggily, grinning weakly. Sky smiled widely and helped her into a sitting position.

Kyle smiled. "And last time it was because somebody took a cheap shot at your head."

"It was an accident!" Dru burst out indignantly hitting Kyle in the shoulder. Sky laughed and pulled Meghan to her feet, now smiling widely.

"I think it's time we go back to Delta Base."


	22. Explanations

**Delta Base Later**

Meghan walked down the hallway; she was clean now, dressed in her bright red sweats and black tank top under a blue sweatshirt that was clearly too big for her. Her hair was crazy, falling in curly ringlets around her face. Too tired to straighten it, the curls swung free around her face freely as she walked down the hallway to join the others in the rec. room where they were going to explain everything that'd happened with C-Squad all those years ago.

"Meg!" She stopped and turned back to see Sky coming up behind her. He stopped next to her and they continued walking. "They might know." He said softly. Meghan wrapped her arms around herself and continued walking.

"So what?" She stopped and looked up. Sky paused and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Come on you two!" Kyle poked his head out from the rec. room down the hallway. Meghan and Sky both looked at him at the same time, giving him identical glares. "You know, I really missed you two doing that." He grinned widely and went back into the room. Meghan rolled her eyes and moved to follow him. Sky followed her and they entered the room at the same time.

"Hello you two." Miranda said cheerily.

"Kat told you didn't she?" Meghan said, her face set in a soft smile. Miranda grinned widely and nodded. Meghan looked smiled and moved to the couch where she settled down at the end, next to the grinning blonde and Bridge. The others were scattered over the other couches and floor, Sky was sitting in a chair separate from the others, leaning back and turning back and forth. Kyle sat on one of the barstools with a cup of coffee grinning at the awkward silence between the squads.

"Why didn't you tell us." Meghan looked up into the eyes of her pink ranger. Lynn looked right into the red ranger's face and they sat there for a minute before Lynn's eyes widened. "Your color." She whispered. "It's back." Meghan smiled.

"That's because for once, I'm not hiding anything from you." She said softly.

"And that would be my fault." Kyle said with a grin. "See, I'm Xybrian." He messed up his hair a little.

"You can read minds too." Bridge said from next to Miranda. "That's awesome." Bridge was truly in awe of the guy, but Kyle just laughed.

"Yeah, they all learned how to block me out for some reason."

"Maybe it's because you always intruded when we didn't want you to." Dru said from the doorway. Everyone turned as he walked in. "Too bad you didn't use it when we needed you too."

Kyle threw his hands up into the air in surrender, "Hey, you guys beat me down so much; I didn't know when to use it."

"Oh yeah, blame us." Meghan bit back sarcastically, but smiling at the same time.

"Like nineteen year old us knew what we were doing." Dru said, sitting down on the stool next to Kyle.

"How old are you now anyway?" Jordan asked from the back. "You make it sound like you're seniors."

Meghan tilted her head in confusion and smiled. "Me and Matt will be 22 in December and…" Her voice trailed off and she looked up, her eyes wide. Kyle and Dru both looked thoughtful for a moment and they looked surprised too. Meghan turned to Sky who looked odd.

"Happy Birthday Sky." She said softly. Sky's face didn't change, but he looked up and out into space.

"Whoa, I totally forgot." Miranda said looking at her brother.

Sky grinned. "So did I. I'm 22, it's not that big of a deal." He shrugged and leaned back farther.

"Oh Sky you're so cool, I'm going to join your fan club!" Kyle said in a high pitched voice, flapping his arms up and down very effeminately. Meghan and the others burst into laughter but Sky frowned, crossing his arms.

"Oh cheer up, it's your birthday!" Syd said pushing on his arm playfully. Sky mumbled something that only she seemed to hear. "What?" She backed up, mouth open in surprise. "You think you don't have a fan club?"

"He's always been oblivious." Dru sighed, exchanging a smile with Meghan and Kyle. "The reason we're here today."

"What?" Sky sat forward, his eyebrow's knit together. "What are you talking about?"

Meghan rolled her eyes and leaned forward to face him. "Ok, I'm going to say this clearly. Sarah was the type of person who got whatever she wanted. And when she started here at SPD, she wanted you."

"What?!" Sky's eyes widened and he jolted backward.

"It's not like she loved you or anything." Dru said, standing up and walking over to the Synthetron.

"She just wanted you because she couldn't have you." Kyle grinned directly at Meghan. "Which is why most of her attacks were aimed at Meghan."

"But now she's contained and won't ever leave that stupid card." Meghan said sitting backward.

"No." Dru stood behind Meghan with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Kat pulled her out of the card an hour ago."

"What?" The protest rang out through the room several times. Dru held up his hands to calm them.

"After Cruger and Kat finished interrogating me and decided I was trust-worthy, I told them how Sarah had been controlling me and how she got me out of my containment card."

"I didn't think of that." Meghan said softly, looking and accepting the cup of coffee Dru handed her with a smile.

"Yeah well, her electrical powers can release people from containment, including herself, so Kat put her in another type of card. Newest type that is more indestructible than the last one… which was supposed to be indestructible."

"Dude." Kyle said. "You're starting to talk like Meghan, all spaced out and random."

Sky and Meghan burst into laughter, making Dru and Kyle look at them confused, the other rangers joined in with laughing, even those who hadn't said a word, letting the old friends talk and listening to them work out the story.

"See, in our team." Matt said to the two guys. "Bridge is the one that's random and speaks in long drawn out sentences that don't make an ounce of sense. He makes Meghan look like an amateur."

"Hey." Bridge protested, but Miranda patted his arm.

"It's ok, we love you for it." She grinned.

"Sky, are you really related to this angel?" Dru said, looking at Miranda with a grin. The girl blushed and pushed back her white blonde hair. Sky rolled his eyes but Dru didn't stop. "She obviously got some gene that you didn't get. One that makes her kind, patient, beautiful…" He didn't finish with the entrance of Cruger into the room, Kat and Boom following behind.

"Rangers." All ten rangers, Kyle and Dru stood quickly and saluted, and at Cruger's hand motion, they sat down again, Meghan sipping her coffee. "It's time the four of you told the rest of us what's going on."

"Sarah hated Meghan." Kyle said simply. "That's how it started."

"No kidding, she hated the fact that Meghan got everything she didn't. Made her really mad, so she started controlling me." Dru said thoughtfully and sighed. "Then that night she made me follow Meghan and Sky to the park, and Kyle caught us. She blasted him with a large blast of energy, we all saw it, Meghan was shocked."

"I don't remember." Meghan said softly, her right index finger tracing the rim of her coffee mug as she stared forward.

"I think that's because of the final blast that sent me to Mars." Kyle replied, drinking his own coffee.

"Mars?" Sky's brow's quirked.

"Yup." He pulled a necklace from his pocket. At the end of the silver-black chain was a large red orb that glittered in the light. "This is the Mars Crystal Amulet." He said, holding it up to the light. "It was stolen from the Hartford mansion in San Angeles about three years ago."

"By Sarah, right before she attacked Meghan." Dru finished for him. "She was under the impression it belonged to her people on their planet. It actually belongs to the Magical Royal Family here on earth. In Briarwood more specifically."

"Yup, and that city we were transported to because of the electrical reaction between her power and the shields is inside this orb." Kyle grinned. "It came off during the battle and I grabbed it when Sky picked you up." He directed his sentence at Meghan who smiled.

"You lived inside the crystal for three years?" Lynn's eyebrow quirked.

"Insane I know, but we were all just there." Dru shrugged.

"You have received a pardon because you were under mind control at the time of the attempted murder of myself and B-Squad." Cruger said. "Kyle, you have been cleared to return to SPD, and as for you two." He shook his head at Meghan and Sky who exchanged amused glances. "I have news from Mirinoi."

Meghan cocked her head suddenly, "What are you talking about?"

Cruger grinned. "It is the decision of myself, Commander Birdie, Commander Corbett, and Commander Andros that A-Squad will be permanently transferred to Earth."

"No way." Syd said in shock. The other rangers were in stunned silence and they stared and Cruger and Kat, who was smiling.

"You mean, we're staying. For good." Meghan said her face in awe-like surprise.

"For good."


	23. Revenge is Sweet

**Newtech City Park, Three Months Later**

Bridge sat on a bench in the park, directly next to Miranda, who was leaning on him comfortably under the crook of his arm. Isaiah and Syd were over by the small creek and its bridge, watching the water and talking softly. Syd's stomach was protruding past it's normal size, and being about five months pregnant, it was a nice sight to see every day. Not to mention how happy she and Isaiah were together, and they were very happy, judging by the diamond ring on her left hand. Sky, Jordan, Lynn, and Matt were all throwing a Frisbee around, laughing as they threw it past one another. Suddenly voices were heard yelling from down the path.

"I cannot believe you did this!!" An angry Z shouted, speed walking toward the rangers. Meghan followed her with a grin on her face.

"I told you I'd get you back." Meghan said in her face. Z's face reddened quickly and Isaiah and Syd made their way over the growing group, Syd sitting next to Miranda on the bench.

"What did she do?" Matt asked, putting his hands on his waist looking at his sister.

"Nothing terrible!" Meghan interjected, putting her own hands on her hips at the sliver of skin that showed between her jeans and t-shirt.

"Meghan….whatever your middle name is, Corbett!" Z yelled, only managing to get laughter from the others. "What is your middle name anyway?" She said still fuming.

"Not telling." Meghan said dismissively and continued to speak. "Z is mad at me because I set her up on a blind date."

"Nice." Isaiah responded with a laugh from behind Syd, who was laughing softly.

"Z, as your former roommate, I would like to defend your new roomie by saying that Meghan is right to set you up. You haven't been on a date in months." She said leaning backward.

"I don't care! I don't want to go out with a guy I don't know!" Z shouted, directing her anger at Meghan. Meghan rolled her eyes and the other rangers started sitting down on and around the bench and the other bench near it. Meghan and Z usually hadn't fought since becoming roommates a month ago, and Matt and Jordan didn't even have a single conflict since becoming roommates.

"Come on Z, he's a great guy!"

"Then why don't you date him?" Z shot back, knowingly hitting Meghan square in the chest with the insult. None of them had mentioned anything about Meghan and Sky's relationship since Kyle and Dru had both left a few months ago. Nothing had been said and they both acted like nothing had happened, although they had stopped fighting as often as before. Meghan looked shocked for a minute and the other rangers were silent. Meghan suddenly became upbeat and smiled brightly.

"Because it'd be like dating my brother." She said grinning.

Z rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go." She gave her best pleading face.

"No Z, I already told him you'd go out with him at 7 tonight!" Meghan protested, actually panicking from Z's refusal.

"No, I won't go."

Meghan's mouth opened and closed dumbly, not sure how to respond to Z's outright refusal, but a shout from the path caught her attention.

"Meghan! Hey, over here!" A handsome guy around their age was standing on the pathway that lead through the park. He had short brown hair that sat nicely on his head and was wearing jeans and a leather jacket over his white t-shirt, and in Z's personal opinion, he was the best looking guy ever.

"Alex!" Meghan ran over to him and gave him a hug before backing up. "Wow, it's great to see you, you look awesome!"

Alex grinned happily. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." He looked her over, and spun her around, making her laugh. "Well, I have to go, but thanks again." He released her hand and walked backwards for a while.

"No problem, see you." She grinned as Alex turned away and left the park with Meghan watching him. She turned back to Z and walked right up to her new roommates face.

"Too bad you don't want to go out with him." Meghan sighed falsely and then turned to Lynn. "I know you like someone else, but do you want to go out with Alex?" Lynn blushed bright red and her eyes widened in surprise.

"If I go out with him, will it get you off my back?"

"Yes." Meghan's answer was instant and a huge smile lit up her face.

"One condition." Z smiled evilly at Meghan. "Sky takes you somewhere so you won't follow us." Meghan's mouth dropped open in shock and Z smiled wickedly.

"Pizza?" This time it was Sky who'd spoken. The other rangers, who'd been watching the exchanges like a tennis match, turned to him on the bench next to them. Meghan had her back to them and didn't move a muscle, but the others smiled and waiting for her reaction.

"And Root Beer."

"Fine."

Syd burst into laughter and Matt smiled and shook his head at his sister. "Feeding her addiction are you?" She poked Sky's arm, making him laugh.

"Unfortunately he knows me." Meghan sighed, turning to them. "And I adore pizza and root beer."

"Why?" Lynn asked, cocking her head. "I mean, it's just pizza, I had it for school lunches as a kid all the time."

"I grew up on Mirinoi." Meghan said with a grin, sitting down on the ground in front of the group. "I didn't have pizza until I was 16 or 17."

"That's a crime to humanity." Isaiah said, mock horror written on his face. "Pizza is the best."

"Hence the reason you can pretty much bribe Meghan with pizza for anything." Matt said simply.

"If I'd known that I would have given her the pizza myself!" Z said.

"But then you wouldn't get to go out with Alex, whom you obviously think is extremely hot." Meghan said with a smile. "I clearly win in this case."

"Keep telling yourself that."


	24. Separate Double Dates

**7:15 Newtech City**

"Come on." Meghan pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back against the red pleather of the booth they were sitting in. Across from her, Sky played with the straw in his soda with a smile at Meghan.

"No, I told Z I wouldn't let you follow her and Alex and I'm keeping that promise." He laughed at the face she gave him. "Give me all the evil grins you want, I'm not giving in."

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. "I suppose I should attempt to like this." She smiled softly and moved her fork. An awkward silence settled between them, the issue they needed to address was clearly the thing that prevented them from having a conversation. The waitress returned smiling and handed them a pizza, setting it between them, and they were contented to eat their pizza.

"You really love pizza don't you." Sky remarked as Meghan ate her third slice. "And how do you hold all that?"

"Fast metabolism, and I'm a ranger, we do a lot of training." She grinned. "Matt's always told me I eat like a boy."

"Because you do." Sky grinned, "But it's oddly endearing." Meghan didn't reply, but set her pizza down.

"We need to talk." Sky put his drink down as well. "We've been avoiding talking for three months."

"And in that time both of our sisters found 'the one'." Sky sighed and leaned back in his seat. Meghan quirked her eyebrow and Sky elaborated. "Bridge decided that since our Dad is gone he had to ask me if he could propose to my sister."

"And you gave it to him?" Meghan asked, surprised.

"Of course." Sky looked scandalized. "Bridge is my best friend, and she's my sister. I'm not going to get in the way of that." Meghan didn't say anything but looked at him thoughtfully.

"That's really sweet. And totally out of character for you."

"Gee thanks." He scoffed. Meghan laughed lightly and leaned back smiling.

**Across Town**

"So you went to college with Meghan? I didn't even know she went to college." Z said with a smile, setting down her glass of soda. Alex sat across from her, looking as good as he had earlier that day, only more tamed and dressed up.

"Yeah, our majors were similar, so we were in a lot of the same classes." He responded, using his fork to play with his mashed potatoes.

"What was that major?"

"Music Business and Sound Recording Technology." He set down his fork.

"Wow, and you're a Sound Engineer now." Z said, setting her head on her hands. She looked good for once, wearing a white jean skirt, and a yellow tank top, practically forced on her by Syd and Meghan. They picked the weirdest and most inconvenient times to act like sisters.

"Yeah, on one of our projects, I made her sing, and the teacher gave us a failing grade because he said we cut the track from the internet. Meghan had to bring her guitar to class and sing in front of him until he realized that it was her singing." Alex told the story with a flourish. And then he smiled. Z's heart did a funny flip whenever he did that. She made a note not to tell Meghan a thing about the date; letting her know she was right would kill her.

"That sounds like Meghan."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like she's changed much. Except her hair is a normal color."

"What?" Z's head cocked in surprise, making Alex laugh.

"I see she didn't tell you about her 'punk' days."

"Meghan had punk days?!" Her eyes widened in happy shock. "You have to tell me!"

"Well, she wore black and red all the time, black eye make-up and streaked her brown hair with this bright red color." He described her with a grin. "She looked emo half the time, except for her smiles, and the fact she loves life and all."

"Yeah, that's a bit of a difference between the emo mentality and her." Z laughed. "It's been weird having her as my roomie these days. It's weird to see how much we have in common."

"How much do you have in common?" Alex winked, coaxing Z into a longer conversation.

**Pizza Parlor**

"So Syd and Isaiah are getting married and having a baby, Bridge and Miranda are getting married, Matt is totally in love with Lynn, Jack and Ally are so close to getting married it's downright scary, Z is on a date with the best guy she'll ever meet, Jordan is so obsessed with my cousin they'll get married before anyone, and you and I are sitting here." Meghan counted off everyone on her fingers, sobering when she reached the end.

"And why are we sitting here?"

"Because I left."

It was silent at the table. Sky didn't know how to reply to Meghan's soft comment and the way she looked down. He watched her sit there, totally uncomfortable with the people around her. He finally stood and threw a twenty on the table and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the restaurant and started walking, Meghan's hand still trapped in his own.

After a while they made it to a secluded place where Sky turned to Meghan and saw the tears forming in her eyes. There was a small place just outside of the pizza place, which itself was on the edge of town, a small cliff that overlooked the rest of the sparkling city, Delta Base looming in the distance.

"It's ok." He said softly, cupping her face with his hand. She looked up into his face, tears falling softly down her cheek, mixing with the little eyeliner she wore.

"It's not ok." She suddenly pulled back from him and hugged herself closely. Even for January it was rather warm in Newtech City, but the night was chilly and she rubbed her hands up and down her bare forearms. "I just left." She said softly. "I didn't even say good bye. I resigned SPD and fled to KO-35 like a coward, leaving you behind."

Sky didn't respond, but shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked down. His red button down shirt was wrinkled over the white t-shirt he had on, and rode up slightly. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered and tensed up when he touched her, but didn't pull away.

"Meghan, I don't blame you for leaving." He said, turning her to face him. "We both needed time and space to sort things out." She still avoided looking in his face and he tried to catch her gaze. "I still love you." Meghan slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." She said softly in his ear. Sky's arms slipped around her small waist and they stood there for a while, locked in their embrace. Meghan pulled back a little and rested her forehead against his and smiled. "Never thought we'd be back here again." She laughed softly. Sky bent down and lifted her up suddenly, and swung her around and around, making her scream with laughter. He set her down and neared his face to hers.

"I don't think I've been this happy in a long time."

"I think I know how to make you happier." Meghan smiled coyly. She tipped her head upward and he lowered his until they met in the middle.

**Midnight**

Z tiptoed carefully through the hallway at SPD, it was a bit late and the others should be in bed by now, but she didn't want to wake Meghan up. Alex was the best guy she'd been out with in a long time, and she didn't want to give Meghan the satisfaction of knowing she'd set her up on an awesome blind date. She went to the room she and Syd had shared and opened the door slowly and slunk to her bed. But the absence of Meghan's light snoring was problematic. Z flicked on the light and stared at the red ranger's empty bed. Laughing, she changed into her yellow pajamas and sat on her bed in the dark, waiting.

After around fifteen minutes, minutes Z spent thinking about her wonderful date with Alex and his promise to call her the next afternoon, the door slid open and she heard Meghan attempt to sneak to her own bed. The lights went on and the girl froze, much to Z's amusement.

"Have a nice time?"

Meghan turned back sheepishly. "A better time than I expected." She smiled and left the room, and returned in her pajamas. Z was still watching her. "What?"

"So. You used to be emo?"

Meghan laughed and flopped down on her bed, the one that Syd had used until she moved into a family unit with Isaiah, leaving their sisters to be roommates, something everyone but Meghan and Z had found hilarious. "I had interesting taste in clothing when I was a teenager. SPD pretty much kicked that out of me, I don't even wear make-up any more."

"I know the feeling." Z shifted on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly. Meghan sat up, her curly hair messed up, but managing to look cute anyway. "I used to be a complete street rat." She grabbed a picture off of her bedside and tossed it to Meghan who looked at it with interest. The picture showed Jack and Z standing next to each other, Z dressed in leather and with punk-ish type clothing.

"I like the shirt." Z laughed at Meghan's comment and the girl looked up with a smile. "What? My teenager hood was spent in Hot Topic." She grinned and looked down. "I especially loved the band shirts." Z smiled as Meghan handed back the photo. "Do you miss him?"

"Who, Jack?"

"Yeah, I know I missed Matt when I was on KO-35." Meghan said softly, playing with her blanket. Z watched her with interest.

"What did you do on KO-35?"

Meghan looked up. "For a job?" Z nodded. "Well, my cousin Tianna, the one who's dating Jordan, works for this repo like company. You know they pretty much steal stolen artifacts back from people who stole them in the first place." She shrugged. "As long as you don't doubt what you're doing, you're good. At first I tried to go back to college, but I needed money, and I had all that SPD training."

"Don't you have family on KO-35? Wouldn't they have helped you?"

"Any of my family anywhere would have been happy to help me. But I didn't want them to. It practically killed Tianna." Meghan laughed lightly, jumping as a ring sounded through the room. Meghan grabbed her red cell phone off the table and grinned. "Speaking of Tianna. Hello?"

Z watched Meghan speak into the phone and smile as normal greetings were exchange between cousins. Suddenly Meghan quieted and became calmer. "My roommate is in the room. Alright." She pulled the phone from her ear and pressed a button. "Tianna?"

"Hey Meg, Meg's roomie." The voice came out from the speaker.

"Her name is Z, and mine is Meghan, T." Meghan replied sharply. "Now what is it?"

"Look, this is really important and I need you two to keep your mouths shut." Tianna said seriously.

"Tianna, what's wrong?"


	25. Bravery and Suspicion

**Delta Base, Morning**

Lynn wandered down the hallway slowly, sighing while hugging her notebook to her chest. The notebook was one of the most precious things she had, along with the other notebooks she stored under her bed. The words written on the pages were private to herself, but she'd now worked up the courage and was now going to show Meghan as soon as she could, and before she lost her nerve. Suddenly she collided with a large object that sent her to the floor on her backside.

"Lynn!" Matt said surprised on the floor next to her. He grabbed his own notebook and helped her up, handing her hers. Lynn pushed a lock of her reddish hair behind her ear and hugged her notebook to her chest. "Are you alright?" He asked, touching her arm gently.

"I'm fine." She said softly, looking up. Her hair swung around in it's ponytail, the bright red shining. Matt smiled.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry."

"It's ok." Lynn shifted. "Do you know where your twin is?"

"Yeah." He pointed behind him. "She's doing some paperwork."

"Oh, ok." Lynn said, looking down at the notebook in her arms. Suddenly she noticed something was different and looked at the notebook in front of her. It was black and in the bottom corner, was a name, _Matthew Corbett_. "I think we switched." She said her heart racing. Matt glanced at the blue notebook in his hand and handed it to Lynn quickly, taking his own notebook with a deep breath of what seemed like relief.

"Well I guess I'd better go. See you later?"

"Yeah." Lynn replied quickly, ending the awkward conversation and going quickly into the conference room, finding Meghan sitting in her chair, staring into space and idly tapping a pen. "Thinking about Sky?"

Meghan jolted up and blushed as bright as her ranger suit. "No. Don't you people have anything better to do than bother me today?" She brushed her now straight hair behind her ears and tried to hide her face.

"Right." Lynn grinned. "So you were." Meghan didn't reply or even look up, making Lynn laugh happily. "Come on, why can't either of you tell us a thing about your date?"

"Is there a reason you decided to bother me?" Meghan looked up and gave Lynn a weary grin.

"Yes actually." Lynn became more uncomfortable and Meghan looked more curious. Lynn set her notebook on the table and shoved it at Meghan before she could possibly regret it. Meghan picked up the blue thing and opened to the first page and started reading. Page after page she went, reading and turning the pages. Lynn watched the red ranger's impassive face impatiently for a length of time before Meghan finally spoke.

"These are amazing."

Lynn's heart leapt. "Really? I've never shown them to anyone before." She said softly as Meghan leaned back reading.

"Can I record one of these?" Meghan asked reading through a few of them.

"Record?" Lynn was surprised. "I just wanted your opinion."

Meghan leaned forward and grinned. "I really think we could record this. Do you want to sing them?"

"No!" Lynn said suddenly, jumping up from where she'd started leaning against the table. Meghan laughed lightly and stood, brushing invisible dirt off of her new gray SPD uniform. A-Squad had started wearing the regular Earth uniforms, much to Miranda and Meghan's dismay. The gray was totally boring in their opinions but Cruger made them wear them anyway.

"Thanks for these Lynn, why did you show me them anyway?" Meghan asked carrying the notebook out of the room, Lynn following behind her and catching up to walk next to her.

"Well," Lynn took the notebook back and flipped a few pages to one and handed it back to Meghan. "I want you to sing this for Miranda and Bridge's future wedding." The green and formerly green and now blue rangers had gotten engaged a few nights earlier, the same night that Meghan and Sky had gone out and Z and Alex's first date. Z had gone out with Alex at least three more times since then, and it had only been four days.

"Lynn this is so sweet." Meghan sighed in happiness, hugging the notebook to her chest. "I'll work on the music right now." She sped up and practically ran to her room. Lynn laughed and followed stopping at the door.

"Since when do you have a keyboard in your room?" Lynn asked, looking at the electronic device on Meghan's desk.

"Birthday present from the 'rents." Meghan said, uncovering the silver keyboard, referring to her 22nd Birthday the month earlier.

"What did Matt get?" Lynn asked amused at the nice gift.

"Um, a new set of charcoals and another package of sketchbooks." Lynn's face contorted in confusion, making Meghan laugh. "Matt's always been the artist of the family."

"He draws?"

"Very well." Meghan lifted a frame from the shelf on the wall and handed it to Lynn. "He drew this for our birthday." Lynn looked at the picture with interest: the right side depicted Meghan looking back over her shoulder with a grin on her face, hair curls gently around and dark lining around her eyes. On the left side was a sketch of Syd also looking over her shoulder, but with visibly lighter hair and less make-up than Meghan. The two sisters were smiling brightly and it was nearly the only thing that was similar about the two.

"Wow." Lynn whispered. Meghan smiled.

"Some people used to say that Matt and I were adopted because we look so different from the other kids. See Syd, Martin, and Oliver are all blonde and soft white skinned like Mom. Matt and I are darker like Dad, and they kidded us until Emily was born." She laughed. "She's just as tan as us."

Lynn handed back the picture after another look and realized something; the notebook that Matt had dropped earlier must have been his sketchbook. "Well, I'd better go." Lynn said softly, sliding out of her trance and patting Meghan on the shoulder before leaving. But her hand didn't come off and her eyes slid out of focus. After a few seconds she jolted back to reality and stared at Meghan. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Lynn, it doesn't concern you."

Lynn was getting angry; she'd seen Meghan doing something weird, and then Meghan doing something else. "Meghan, I saw something, what was it?"

"Nothing, just let it alone." Meghan was getting truly flustered at the questions and set the notebook down. "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

Lynn stared her down and turned away from the red ranger and left the room as fast as possible. Angry, she continued around the SPD base up to the Recreation room and, finding it empty, started pacing and talking to herself.

"Damn her! She's always hiding something, never does anything with us, always against us, or just plain crazy! God she drives me insane!"

"Who does?"

Lynn whirled around and came face to face with the last person she really wanted to see at that moment. The twin of the person she was ranting about. "Matt." Lynn said, her tense muscles calming at his confused gaze. "Nothing." She sighed; keeping Meghan's secret, although she had no reason to need or want to.

"Didn't sound like nothing, were you talking about Meghan?"

Lynn sighed and moved away from him. "No." She muttered, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "How's Syd?" She changed the subject quickly and pointedly. Matt frowned but acquiesced.

"She's fine. Really pregnant, but fine." He sighed and sat down. "Isaiah's having a bundle of fun with her raging mood swings." A strangled laugh escaped, making Lynn grin softly.

"She'll be better in about…" She feigned thought. "Four months?"

"Not soon enough."

"It'll be fine Matt." Lynn smiled softly at him and Matt smiled back.

"Thanks Lynn." Matt stood and pulled the pink ranger into his arms and hugged her tightly. Lynn smiled into his embrace and hugged him back, betraying her hope of ignoring his advances on her.


	26. Double Vision

(AN: sorry there was such a huge gap... school play took up all my time and then finals... sorry!)

**Two Days Later**

"Rangers! Get down to Sector Twelve immediately!"

Nine rangers sprinted down the stairs and to the garage and to their respective jeeps and motorcycles. Meghan and Sky lead the way on their red motorcycles, and they all took alternate routes to the specified sector. When they arrived they saw a huge monster was throwing things and people around.

"SPD, you're under arrest!" Sky shouted at the monster, who totally ignored the rangers.

"Let's do this." He said, waiting for Meghan to give the call to morph. But she didn't. He stared at her, but she didn't look up and just watched the monster. The others kind of glanced at her but Sky quickly took over. "Ready?"

But their procrastination was too late; the monster attacked them before they could morph. He swung huge tentacle like arms at them and hit Jordan in the stomach, sending him flying and others ducked, others getting caught and getting sent flying away. Meghan among them. The girl flew hundreds of yards and rolled to a stop. She lay there and didn't move in pain, while the others continued to attack the huge lizard take long swipes at the rangers. One by one, they morphed into action, and, maneuvering themselves to circle her, they fired at the same time, bring the monster down in a ball of fire.

"What the heck was that?" Miranda said with a confused grin, turning to Meghan who stood, holding her arm gingerly. The red ranger blushed bright red, something she'd never done before, confusing them all the more.

"Let's get back to Base." Matt said carefully, watching his sister's every move. The others nodded, and Meghan kept her head down shyly.

**Command Center**

"What was that thing anyway?" Lynn asked as they stepped inside. Syd stepped forward and pressed a few buttons on the consol and brought up an image of the monster they had just battled.

"It's a Marlore, they're native to Gamma Nine, pretty dumb creatures, they don't have conscious thought." She answered, her hand sliding across her slowly expanding stomach. She glanced up and watched her brother watch their sister, who was acting slightly skittish and nervous.

"He's taken care of?" Cruger asked thoughtfully, his head in his paw. The rangers looked at one another carefully, avoiding the giant elephant in the room. But, with his radar sensitivity, Cruger turned to Meghan instantly. "What happened out there?" His voice was angry and she gaped in surprise.

"I have a better idea." Matt cut in, grabbing her arm and staring right in her eyes. "Where's Meghan?"

Meghan's mouth opened and shut without sound and her eyes widened with fear. The other rangers watched the spread of emotions on the girl's face curiously. Meghan had never outwardly shown that kind of emotion ever.

"I don't know!" She suddenly shouted, wrenching her arm from Matt's grasp. "I'm not Meghan, I'm her twin!" Matt looked confused for a minute, but the triumphant look on the girl's face made him shake his head in laughter.

"Sorry, it's just… I thought…"

"It's fine." Meghan smiled and turned back to Cruger's accusing stare. "I don't know what happened, something he did made me lock up."

"Did anyone else feel anything?" Cruger asked the group. All the rangers shook their heads and Cruger continued giving them their orders.

"Aren't you supposed to go to Gamma 9?" Isaiah suddenly asked, directing his attention toward Meghan. She nodded slowly and turned to Kat.

"D'you think it has anything to do with that?"

"Doubt it, you're only going to get a package."

"A package." Meghan looked incredulously annoyed. "You're sending me all the way to Gamma 9 to get a package."

"Yes." Cruger said gruffly. "Get back out there and scout, pair up, I want Meghan with Z, Isaiah with Bridge, Miranda with Matt, then Sky, Jordan, and Lynn. Go!"

After they'd run out Syd walked into the room, one hand on her six month stomach. Cruger glanced up as she watched the security camera of Meghan and Z. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked softly, rubbing her hand in a circular motion.

"Only if she doesn't falter again." Came the gruff reply.

**Downtown**

"I can't believe you choked."

"Drop it Z, I'm no where near perfect like her."

Z raised her eyebrow and looked at the brunette curiously and laughed. "Seriously, next time you have to morph, I swear Matt was going to bite your head off."

"Not the first time." Came the aggravated response. "This isn't the first time this has happened you know."

Z laughed brightly. "I'm sure it's happened many times."

The girl in the red uniform glared at the one in yellow only to prove her point and send the yellow ranger into more laughter. "Not funny." She muttered, the Z ignored her and kept laughing happily. "Besides." She interrupted, "They'll get more confused if you keep laughing." Z shushed herself at that, but couldn't resist smiling.

"I'll stop now, but you should have seen the look on Jordan's face."

"Not a word about him." The girl in red said angrily, crossing her arms and speeding up her pace to bypass the other girl. But neither knew that they were being watched, not by a foe, but a friend.

"Lynn, what are you doing?"

The redhead jumped and turned to Sky and Jordan who were watching her with odd looks on their faces. She'd stopped dead and had been listening to Meghan and Z's conversation using her psychic abilities that she'd been able to harness to hear them. They weren't too far away, just on the other side of a large skyscraper downtown. She'd picked up their voices, and their conversation attracted her attention until she'd apparently stopped to listen, until Sky's voice jolted her out of it.

"I… I just…" She stuttered, but gave up. "I was listening to Meghan and Z talking."

Sky's face was amused. "What were they saying that intrigued you so much? Why Meghan didn't morph?" He started walking and Jordan followed, chuckling lightly.

"This isn't funny!" Lynn said indignantly, jogging to catch up with the taller men. "They're talking about how Meghan isn't like 'her' and how Matt was suspicious. Something is wrong."

Sky and Jordan exchanged a glance and then looked back at the flustered pink ranger.

"What were they saying?" Jordan asked.

"Talking about how she didn't morph."

"We all saw that, she choked, believe it or not Meghan's human. She makes mistakes." Sky said seriously, looking at Lynn.

"You should know." Lynn shot back. She knew neither would believe her, but she knew one person who would. "I'm going to catch up with Miranda and Matt." She said coldly and stalked off.

"Lynn!" Jordan called after her, but she didn't stop, turned and vanished. "Great, now she's suspecting Meghan and disobeying Cruger's assignments."

"I have no idea what's wrong with Meghan, but Lynn's taking it a little too far." Sky said thoughtfully.

Jordan quirked his eyebrow and looked at the red ranger. "You think you'd be the first one to notice Meghan go off the deep end." His only response sent him into laughter, a glare from Sky that was so like Meghan, it wasn't funny.

But Lynn was still not laughing, nothing about Meghan being off was funny to her, especially since the weird vibes she'd gotten two days previously. Meghan was up to something and she knew it. "Matt!" She finally caught sight of Matt and Miranda patrolling near the park. Matt turned to her and smiled, but Miranda's face was clearly annoyed.

"Lynn. Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Sky and Jordan?"

"I was, but I needed to talk to you. What did you notice about Meghan?"

"You felt it too?" Matt's voice got excited and Miranda rolled her eyes. "Something is seriously wrong with her."

"I need to get her aura." Lynn said to Miranda groaning in aggravation. Ignoring her, they tried to turn back to their conversation, but they were cut short when another Marlore cut in.

"Damnit!" Miranda yelled as Lynn and Matt went flying from the force of the monster's blow. She pulled Lynn to her feet and the three sank down with their fists out to fight the creature. Matt charged first and ducked the monster's initial blow, and the two girls followed in the air and kicking him on both sides and sending him to the ground.

The three gathered on the other side and watched confused as the monster struggled to stand. "What's going on? This one's less powerful than before."

"Why are they sending so many after them?" Miranda asked.

"And what does it all have to do with Meghan?" Lynn asked to Miranda's dismay.

"Shut up about that, will you?" she snapped. Lynn froze at her friend's anger but Sky and Jordan ran up, followed quickly by Isaiah and Bridge. The monster stood and faced the rangers and growled when he saw Meghan and Z arrive and stand in the midst of the others.

"You will not leave." It grunted in its low voice pointing one of its long tentacles at Meghan. Lynn slid her glove off and waved it over Meghan as the girl smirked and stepped forward. The colors were different, very bright and… double?

"Actually," Meghan said, "I already left." She shrugged with a wide smile. Suddenly another figure flipped above the rangers and landed next to Meghan.

"And now I'm back." The other girl was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and her hair was loose and curly but it was undoubtedly… Meghan. The two Meghan's stood side by side, both grinning widely looking at the Marlore, who was not happy. Angrily, it charged and the Meghan in the SPD uniform dodged and slid away from the battle while the Meghan in civilian clothing jumped in and kicked it back with a hard force, sending it back to its knees.

"Meghan, what is going on?" Sky asked, as the rangers moved up next to her.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have to take care of our little friend." She grinned at her fellow red ranger. "Ready?" She brought her morpher up to her face and smiled so brightly her eyes glittered, despite the darkening sky.

"Ready." Sky answered slowly, glaring at her. The other rangers echoed slowly as well, not really sure what was going on.

"SPD Emergency!" They shouted simultaneously, and in bright flashes of light they were transformed into their ranger suits. "K-9 Cannon!" B-squad shouted and they all grabbed a part of the cannon, Lynn substituting in for Syd while the rest of A-squad drew their blasters and all nine aimed at the monster. "Fire!" In one blow, the Marlore fell in the explosion, leaving behind only a small white card.


	27. Reasons and Music

**Command Center**

The ten people walked into the command center and lined up to face Commander Cruger, except both Meghan's who stood directly before them. Kat and Syd stood behind Cruger, both smiling at the girls.

"Did you get it?"

"Of course I got it." Meghan rolled her eyes and handed a black box to Cruger, it was darkly ornate and Cruger held it and looked up at the girl.

"You looked inside?"

"Of course I looked inside, what did you expect?" Meghan scoffed. "What I don't understand is why you went me across the galaxy to a planet that's still developing their SPD system to get a necklace. Not to mention have all this chaos go on here."

"It was the only way we could get this here safely undetected." Cruger said gruffly. "And Miss Corbett was interested in relocating to Earth." He nodded at the Meghan in uniform who smiled and adjusted her jacket.

"Well I hope you enjoyed being red ranger for the day." The Meghan in black said with a grin. "Now," She smiled wider, "it's time for you to be Tianna again." She dodged forward and grabbed Tianna's hair and with a victorious laugh, pulled the mass of brown off. Tianna flipped her hair over her head, and shook her head at her cousin. Without the brunette wig, the two looked a lot less alike, mainly because Tianna was blonde.

"Tianna!" Syd giggled, moving forward to hug her cousin.

"Syd, I can't believe how big you are."

"Gee thanks." Syd shot her cousin a glare making everyone laugh. "You make a wonderful Meghan by the way." Tianna crossed her arms.

"I hate being her, too much pressure."

"Pressure?" Meghan asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head with angry curiosity.

"Yes! You are annoyingly perfect!"

"Trust me, she's nowhere near perfect." Miranda interrupted. "Ever wonder why A-Squad never uses the SWAT fliers?"

"No!" Meghan lunged at Miranda and tried to cover the girl's mouth, but Miranda just smiled and kept her at arm's length.

"We don't use them because," Miranda stopped speaking because Meghan was attempting to cover her mouth still. Their mini wrestling match was amusing the other rangers, and Jordan pulled the two girls apart.

"Meghan's never passed her flying exam."

Meghan's face flushed red when Jordan spoke and she punching him in the arm, keeping her mouth shut.

"You've never passed it? How many times have you taken it?" Sky asked his face surprised.

"13." Meghan mumbled making them laugh. "Yeah, yeah I know. Why did you do this again?" She turned back to Cruger to stop the conversation. Tianna smiled.

"I wanted out of the 'bounty hunter' business." Tianna sighed. "Jordan's lucky he got out when he did." She looked over at him. "Things changed a lot. But SPD's given me a job at Delta Base, not as a cadet, I'll find out exactly what later." She smiled. "By switching places with Meghan temporarily, I vanished for a little while. Now, I'm safely on Earth."

"Where you belong." Meghan put an arm around her.

"So why the heck are you two identical?" Isaiah cut in, arms crossed, but standing protectively next to Syd.

"We're not. She's blonde with blue eyes and I'm darker. In pretty much every way." Meghan smiled.

"No kidding, it took me forever to get this tan!" Tianna said pointing to her arms and legs. "Too bad it washes off." She grinned.

"And our parents,"

"My mother, her father,"

"Are twins."

"Leo Corbett has a twin?" Bridge asked, leaning on the center consol.

"Yeah, most people don't know much about Aunt Laina." Matt said thoughtfully. "She was the owner of the sixth quasar saber, and that only lasted a short while." Matt explained. "And I think it's creepy how my twin finishes our cousin's sentences."

"Jealous are we?" Meghan hit her brother on his arm lightly. "Seriously Cruger, what's with the crystals? And why did you send me to get one all the way on Gamma Nine?"

"You will know in time, but for now, you can return to your quarters, Meghan and Jordan will show you where your room is." He handed Meghan the key although the red ranger didn't look totally convinced.

"Wait, you went through all that trouble of switching Meghan's just to get that thing?" Lynn asked, thoroughly annoyed with everything. Tianna and Meghan turned back to Lynn and the girl in black stepped forward.

"I know you suspected something, but we had to keep you guys in the dark so it would all work out." Meghan shrugged her face truly sympathetic. "I'm really sorry."

**Later**

Lynn walked down the hallway, fingering the ribbon on her shirt. She'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt and was going to the rec room to hang out with the others, hoping Matt was there. Since Tianna was on Earth now, she and Jordan were bound to be inseparable, Isaiah and Syd were planning the final details on their wedding which was two weeks away, Bridge and Miranda had a comfortable atmosphere whenever they sat together, and even Meghan and Sky could sit on opposite ends of the room and still have the air of comfort between them. Although they didn't let the status of their relationship be public knowledge, their auras were always at peace when the other was around, and they'd stopped fighting so much. Although Alex couldn't come on base, Z was very content to watch everyone else, but Lynn hated it. She couldn't help her feelings for Matt, but watching everyone else find someone and be happy, almost killed her with jealousy.

"Lynn!" A happy voice said from in front of her. Miranda skipped out of the rec room and linked arms with her roommate. "We changed plans, we're meeting in the music room."

"The music room?"

"Yeah, Meghan wants us to run through some new song she got." Miranda said, dragging Lynn down the hallway. Lynn was suspicious; Meghan couldn't have rewritten that song in two days… could she have? When they arrived Meghan and Isaiah were turning the guitars and Jordan was setting up the drum set. "Found her." Miranda smiled and went over to the bass guitar. B-squad was roaming around the couches, in the process of sitting, or grabbing a drink before sitting. Lynn looked around hastily and went up to Meghan.

"What did you do?" Lynn whispered urgently, unsure of what the red ranger was doing.

"Relax, I had some extra time on the ship from here to Gamma Nine and my laptop has Finale, so I arranged it to words, trust me it's not hard and I'll keep the author of said lyrics a secret." Meghan grinned, her hair was down and Lynn saw something in it.

"What's in your hair?"

"Nothing." Meghan said quickly, her face paling and she touched her hair. It was curly still, falling in soft waves down her back.

"It's dye." Lynn said with a knowing grin. "You're hiding something."

"It's not potentially life threatening, so please don't make this a big deal." Meghan said with a pleading look.

"We ready?" Isaiah asked the two. Lynn shrugged and went over to the keyboard, the nice one from Meghan's room, and turned it on to piano mode.

"Ready." She replied, the last to answer. B-squad and a few other assorted cadets stood around the room. They'd never started a song from scratch before in front of cadets other than their siblings, and this was her song, with a little help from Meghan.

"I think we'll take this tempo." Meghan snapped her fingers at a moderate tempo and counted off. The music started and the song was clearly country, and fairly easy to read, which was lucky because Meghan had had to teach the others how to read music in the past year. With a deep breath, the red ranger began to sing while strumming the acoustic guitar.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

Lynn finished with her last chord and listened to Meghan and Isaiah play their last one with smiles. The song was perfect, just how she'd envisioned it, Meghan really had a knack for arranging songs, too bad she'd become a ranger and not a singer. Lynn stole a quick glance at Matt, who was sitting on the couch, talking to Tianna. She sighed; he hadn't gotten any of the references in the song. How could he be so freaking dense? _"I could tell you his favorite color's green,"_- hello, green ranger?- _"he loves to argue"_ – he and Meghan fought like crazy- _"Born on the seventeenth"_- December 17th, Matt and Meghan were born- _"His sister's beautiful"_- could refer to either sister, Meghan and Syd are both really good looking- _"He has his father's eyes"_- Matt had his father's dark brown eyes- _"If you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie"_ There was no way she could get the courage to tell him how she felt.

"Nice one Meg, where'd you get the idea?" Syd asked from the couch, her voice serene. Syd had calmed down a lot since becoming pregnant; nothing like her high strung former self who thought of herself before anyone.

"I didn't." Meghan smiled and Lynn's heart dropped with fear. She wasn't going to tell them, was she? "Actually a friend of mine gave it to me, I just arranged the music to the wonderful lyrics." She smiled.

"Who wrote the lyrics?" Bridge asked.

"Sorry, that's a secret." She smiled. "The writer of said amazing lyrics isn't ready to let the world know." She adjusted her guitar and grinned. "But I'll gladly take credit for it." With a wink she turned to the others, carefully looking at Miranda first. "How about something a little different?"

"Such as?" Isaiah asked.

"Something with an electric guitar?" Meghan suggested and Isaiah gave a loud whoop that made everyone laugh. He grabbed the electric guitar and turned back to suddenly face Meghan who took it from his grasp. "You, my future brother-in-law and father of my nephew, are singing."

"Nephew?"

"I'm guessing. And you; are singing." She grinned and took the guitar and sat down next to Miranda so they were in a sort of circle. By now more cadets had arrived and were lounging around the music room to watch A-Squad play. Meghan started strumming her guitar and the amp played the notes out electric loud while the others snapped their fingers. Isaiah rolled his eyes and started to sing, Jordan came in with the drums, then Miranda with her bass guitar and Lynn finished with the keyboard.

The old Uncle Kracker song was a classic, and with Isaiah's tenor, they ended in laughter. "Hey Pinky," Miranda started, throwing a glance at Syd, "Any songs you want us to learn for your big day? We'll be down our tenor, remember." She grinned at the guy sitting next to her.

"We can always use the back up." Meghan smiled maliciously.

"No." Sky's voice cut in, giving her a playful glare.

"Come on, you're pretty good when you stop glaring at people." She replied innocently.

"How about that Shania Twain song." Syd cut in loudly, smiling at her sister and teammate.

"From This Moment On?"


	28. A Wedding

**Two Weeks Later**

Meghan peeked through the white fabric of the tent she was standing in, watching the men outside, wandering around in their tuxes.

"Are they all dressed?" A harried Syd asked from behind her. Meghan pulled her head into the tent and sealed the opening.

"Syd, they're all there, dressed and incredibly good looking today." She smiled at her worried sister. "Now calm down, everything is going to run smoothly."

"Meghan's right Syd, you need to sit down and stop worrying or else you might hurt the baby." Miranda came up next to the other blonde and led her to a seat. Syd breathed deeply and looked into the mirror on the dressing room that was sitting on the grass in their party tent. Meghan moved behind her and started brushing through her curls, and piling them on her head, leaving a few spirals to hang loosely around her radiant face. Z, Lynn, Miranda and Tianna were all smiling brightly at the sisters while helping each other prepare to walk down the aisle.

"Hey, Z?" Syd asked her best friend, who stood and came over while Meghan was perfecting her hair. "Would you please get my mother, I really need her." Syd pleaded and Z smiled.

"Sure." She patted her shoulder and left the tent, looking beautiful in her yellow floor-length gown. The bridesmaids were all dressed in their ranger colors for their dresses, and Tianna –the only non ranger- was wearing a light lavender color. Syd herself was wearing a light pink dress with white trimming; it reached the floor and made her pregnant stomach look smaller. Meghan attached the silver tiara with its lacy white veil that reached down Syd's back.

"Gorgeous." She whispered, pressing her cheek against her sisters so they were both looking in the mirror to see each other's face.

"Sydney?" Karone entered the tent with Z right behind her a little girl's hand. The 6 year old broke away from Z and jumped into Meghan's arms.

"Hey Em!" She hugged her littlest sister and took her over to the other girls where they sat her down and started doing her hair. Karone smiled after her oldest and youngest daughters and turned to the middle one who looked like she might start crying.

"Sydney." Karone said, sitting down next to her and touching her face lightly. "What's the matter?"

"I've fought monsters, and seen some of the most evil things that the world has to offer and been alright. But I'm scared to death to walk out of this tent and marry the man I'm completely in love with." Syd said softly. The female rangers listened and exchanged grins at how true her words were. "I know he loves me, but this is just so big of a step." She whispered.

"Isabel." Karone said with a smile. "Isaiah and this baby are two of the greatest things that have happened to you. I've been exactly where you're sitting now." She smiled over at Meghan who stood and sat down next to her mother and just smiled. "And look how great Matt turned out." She teased, making Meghan laugh brightly. The others laughed and pulled their chairs closer to the family. Emily crawled up in Syd's lap and hugged her tightly. "You just have to take a deep breath and go out there on your father's arm." Syd nodded with a soft smile and looked over at the door. Leo stood there in his tux, with a red vest and tie underneath it.

"It's time." He said softly. The bridesmaids scattered to grab their bouquets and Emily's basket. Someone handed Syd her white roses and then stood around here with smiles on their faces. Looking suspiciously from face to face she couldn't help but smile.

"Syd, we wanted this day to be perfect for you." Lynn started.

"So we decided to fulfill the old adage." Miranda said with a teasing grin.

"Something old," Z said while holding out one of the pink rangers favorite silver necklaces. She slipped it around the girls neck and gestured to Tianna.

"Something new," she presented Syd with a pair of earrings which she slipped through her bare ears.

"Something borrowed," Lynn smiled softly and slipped a pink charm bracelet around the bride's wrist.

"And something blue!" Meghan finished, taking Syd's bouquet and slipping a blue glass flower into the mix and handing it back to her sister.

"You guys are the best." Syd said, her voice choking with tears. After quick hugs the guys slipped in and paired up with their assigned bridesmaid. Emily stood at the front with her basket of flower petals next to Sky and Miranda's little half brother, Noah, who was the ring bearer. The smallest couple started down the aisle followed by Meghan and Sky, Tianna and Jack, Miranda and Bridge, then Lynn and Matt, and the best man and maid of honor, Jordan and Z, brought up the end and stood with smiling attention. Then she entered.

Isaiah stood in rapt attention of his bride, whose face relaxed when she saw him. On the arm of her father, they walked slowly down the aisle and were soon standing directly next to her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Cruger said regally from where he stood officiating the ceremony.

"Her mother and I do." Leo replied, his voice strong, but his family knew he was fighting the urge to cry. He sat down next to Karone and they grasped hands as Syd took Isaiah's hand and stepped forward. Meghan was having a hard time focusing on her sister's wedding with the face of the other red ranger directly across from her. Sky looked amazing in a tux, the red tie making it worse for her to have to look at. The guys had their ties in their ranger colors like the girl's dresses, and several naïve people had commented on how she and Sky matched. She forced herself to look at her sister to keep from staring at him the whole time.

Unbeknownst to her, Sky was having a similar problem. Meghan in red, there was no way Sky would ever be unaffected by that sight. Her dark Latina skin, dark eyes and hair combined to make a stunning girl, and with make-up and her hair done, it was all worse. Or better, either way he was fighting to keep his eyes on watching the girl he'd known as a sister marry one of his friends, but it was difficult. Suddenly Isaiah and Sydney turned, both smiling brightly as Cruger announced them man and wife. The music played and they went back down the aisle, followed by each pair, him and Meghan last on the list.

"That was beautiful." He lied quickly to his partner. She smiled up at him, a genuine smile that he rarely saw.

"From what I saw." She grinned mischievously. "I was a little distracted." She whispered as they slowed their pace to lag behind. The others stopped after they passed the rows of chairs that lined Newtech City Park and the multitude of guests fawned over the new couple, and especially Syd's expanding stomach. The two were practically forgotten as they stood off to the side and watched the majestic afternoon unfold; until it was shattered by the unmistakable ring of their morphers. Sky pulled his from the inside of his jacket while Meghan hiked up her skirt and pulled it from a belt around her thigh. She laughed at his amused expression.

"How else do you think I'd carry it?" She grinned and they slid off to the side and answered the call.

"Not like that," he grinned and flicked his morpher open. "Tate."

"Disturbance in Sector G." An automatic voice replied, female and oddly familiar. "Unknown alien causing trouble; proceed with caution."

"Who's voice is that." Sky muttered to himself, making Meghan giggle. "What?"

"It's my voice stupid." She grinned, closing her morpher. "I can't believe no one noticed, now let's take care of the attack before Syd notices we're gone." She added urgently, and the two slipped away from the wedding without anyone seeing.

For an hour.

"Have you seen Meghan or Sky?" Miranda sat down at a table with Jordan and Tianna, who were hand in hand.

"Not since the ceremony, why?" Tianna answered.

"No one can find them." Miranda grinned and looked over at the setting sun. The weather was cool, but warm compared to most places in February. And as it was Valentine's Day, the décor was all in pink, red and white. "And it's nearing the time when Meghan needs to make an appearance."

"You don't think…" Jordan grinned.

"It's them, I doubt it, but then again, stranger things have happened." She shrugged and continued to look through the crowd. Suddenly she spotted a long red bridesmaid's dress. "Meghan!" She wove through the crowd and came up next to the girl and stopped. "Whose jacket is that?" Meghan turned and smiled a fake smile that was hiding something while wearing one of the tux jackets.

"It's Sky's, I felt a little cold."

"Meghan, you're never cold." Miranda knit her brows and Meghan's false smile hardened.

"Let it go, I'll tell you later." She said harshly, seeing something behind her friend and nodding. Miranda turned to see what it was, but didn't see anything but the crowd.

"Meghan, what…" She turned back to her best friend but stopped. She was completely gone. Totally confused, she gaped at nothing until a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist.

"Taking notes?" Bridge's voice whispered teasingly in her ear. She turned to him, face troubled. "What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong."

The rest of the evening passed mostly uneventfully, with the normal routine of a wedding taking place. Miranda was only suspicious because Meghan never took off Sky's jacket. She hugged it very tightly around herself while dancing with her father, brothers and friends, even when it was getting rather hot on the dance floor.


	29. Inevitable

Late the next morning Miranda got up and knocked soundly on Meghan's door while everyone else was still sleeping. "Meghan?" She asked and listened to the sound of silence in the room.

"Miranda?" She whirled to see her brother standing behind her. "What's up?" He asked, trying to sound casual but failing.

"Something was up with Meghan last night and I think you had something to do with that because it was your jacket she refused to take of and I'm going in there right now and I sincerely hope you didn't hurt her!" Miranda said, breathless by the end of her one sentence speech. Sky's eyes were wide with surprise but he stepped forward and made Meghan's door slide open. Z had spent the night in town with Alex, so she'd had the room to herself for the night. But it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Pale as a ghost, Meghan was leaning up against her wall, one hand handing behind her, the other bracing herself.

"Meghan." Sky said, his voice panicked. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him, dark shadows under her eyes, marring her beauty.

"No." She rasped. "I think it's infected." She breathed out and Sky turned to look at the arm that was hanging. Miranda slid into the room and looked at Meghan's arm. It looked terrible, it was on the back of her right arm, the one opposite the door, and ran the length of it. It was matted with dark crimson and black blood while the veins protruding from it were slowly turning a shade of purple.

"Help me with her." Sky pleaded, and Miranda snapped out of her daze. Together, they hoisted Meghan up and dragged her to the infirmary. Meghan lay on the bed, wincing in pain, her breath ragged. Kat ran in the room, her face flaming with fury.

"I cannot believe you two fought him all on your own." She spat at Sky whose face didn't move. He was staring intently at the red ranger writhing in pain.

"He wasn't much of a challenge; he just got her before I could contain him." He muttered.

"His cuts are poisonous!" Kat practically yelled at him. "She could _die_." Miranda's eyes widened at the thought of Meghan dying, she looked to her brother who paled and looked like he was about to pass out. "We're doing our best, but don't expect a miracle." She said sternly. The siblings sat down in the waiting room and sat there in silence until Miranda couldn't stand it any longer.

"What happened last night?" She asked softly. Sky jolted at her voice, and looked into her eyes.

"We got a call on the morphers and decided that it would be better if we handled it quickly without involving everyone and ruining the wedding." He said softly. "The battle wasn't hard, but he lashed out with some sword thing and cut her arm. I tied it with my undershirt to stop the bleeding, and gave her my jacket to hide it."

"Oh." Miranda said softly. "I can understand that, but it was kinda stupid, you should have told Matt or Bridge, me, Z, anyone but Isaiah and Syd!"

"If too many people had left, she would have noticed."

"Keep telling yourself that." She muttered. Sky didn't respond and sat there, his anger at her radiating like an oven she couldn't escape.

"The morpher said it wasn't a huge threat." He said darkly, the darkness in his tone startling her. Kat emerged from the room they'd put Meghan in and stood in front of them.

"Command Center, ten minutes." She said, her voice almost failing her. Sky and Miranda both stood and walked in silence up to the control room. It was obvious, they had to tell Cruger and the others that Meghan was injured and couldn't perform her duties for the time being. They made it downstairs as they others wandered in, exhausted from the night before. Nine were there in a few moments while Cruger and Kat exchanged an angry look before Kat turned to the group.

"Meghan's in a coma." She said her voice still angry. The rangers were shocked and no one spoke for a while as she stood in front.

"What?" Syd asked, gripping her stomach. Isaiah carefully sat her in a chair before looking up. But Kat and Cruger were staring daggers at each other.

"They fought a Strix!" She suddenly shouted, and Kat rarely shouted.

"They handled it." Cruger replied.

"Oh yes, and now she's fighting for her life! I can't do anything to help her!"

"I should have told them."

"Yes, you should have! And now she's going to die for it."

"Excuse me." Matt cut in, his face and voice set in stone. "Are you telling me that my twin is dying?" He sounded almost dead himself and bowed his head when Kat didn't respond to him directly, a clear yes.

"What happened?" Z whispered, her face lined in shock like the rest of them.

"The automated system sent the red morphers a call last night after the ceremony." Kat said, trying to calm herself down, but she was visibly shaking. "It wasn't a high threat so they took care of it without bothering the rest of you. Strix's use swords laced with poison, and he got Meghan on her upper arm. We didn't' know about it until this morning, and it's too late, she's slipped into a coma and the chances of her waking up are slim to none."

"There may be a chance." Cruger said gruffly. "It's slim, but will rely on you all completely." The stunned rangers looked up at him carefully. "The crystals."

"That stupid thing Meghan went to Gamma Nine to get?" Sky snapped.

"Not exactly, there are nine total crystals." Cruger started. "We have two, Mars and Jupiter, but the other seven are still missing."

"Just tell us how to save Meghan." Syd said softly, her eyes closed and hand on her stomach.

"The Earth crystal." Cruger said. "We have a short lead on it, but if you find it, it should be able to help Meghan heal. Slim chance, but we have to try."

"We'll do our best." Matt said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"No, you will stay here with your family." He growled at the green ranger. "Sky, Bridge, Lynn, Z, and Jordan will go. Miranda and Isaiah will go on patrol, and Matt, I need you to take care of Sydney and to tell your parents."

**Delta Transport, 1 hour later**

"Since the two crystals we have have a similar energy signature we're going to use that signal to track this one." Bridge said to the other four rangers as they sat quietly in the transport. Sky was flying and staring straight ahead as he flew to their destination; New York City.

"Bridgy?" Lynn asked and motioned for her brother to come closer. He ducked his head down to listen to what she had to say. "Sky's blaming himself for Meghan's… well accident." She blinked back a tear and Bridge touched her shoulder.

"It'll al work out." He said grimly as the transport stopped. The traveling time had been approximately ten minutes. The five exited the ship in casual civilian clothing to keep the attention on themselves minimal. Sky had landed them at JFK international airport and an SPD issue Hummer waited in the lot. Jordan took the whieel and they silently drove to MoMA, the Museum of Modern Art.

"Kat said that the statue was on tour and last she knew it was here." Lynn said referring to the tense briefing session before their departure. There was a pink colored crystal in the hands of a statue of the Virgin Mary, and its substance was no element on Earth. They grabbed brochures and tried to looke like tourists as they looked through the religion exhibit.

"Here!" Z said after almost an hour of searching. She was pointing at a card next to an empty display care. The four others gathered around her as she read the card. "It was made by some Italian guy in the 1600's… the guy placed the gem there because he found it on his travels around the world… and it's currently on display in Luxembourg Park, Paris, France." She read, her face falling. "We're in the wrong country." She muttered.

"Then we go to France now." Bridge said his voice less upbeat and playful than usual, only seriousness remaining. With Sky silent and practically useless, he was taking the lead as the blue ranger was supposed to in emergencies. "Let's go." He commanded.

**Newtech City**

Syd stared through the glass to the bed where Meghan lay, still and silent, tubes and wires attached to her and keeping her alive. The life support machine was working as hard as it could, and it killed Syd to see her normally strong older sister so weak.

"I called Mom and Dad." Matt said softly, standing quietly next to her. "They'll be here soon."

"You didn't tell them."

"Not yet, it's kinder in person."

"They'll bring the twins and Emily." Syd turned to Matt, her eyes wide.

"They have to know Syd, we can't protect them from this." Matt said softly, looking in at his twin. "There's no way around it." He repeated, then took her hand and the two went down to the entrance to greet their parents.

"Good morning Miss Newlywed!" Karone said happily, hugging her daughter tightly. Matt and Syd faked smiles for a few moments until the greetings were exchanged.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked seriously after a moment. Karone looked from him, to the two guilty looking rangers with surprise. Martin and Oliver exchanged worried glances behind their parents and then back to Matt. But it was Emily that asked the question that was on the twins' mind.

"Where's Meghan?" Her innocent voice cut like a knife in Matt's heart. He bent down and she went over to him.

"Meghan's really sick, Em." He said his voice breaking. "But I think you should go play with Noah some more. Emily nodded and ran for the door where Miranda opened it and took her up to the SPD Daycare Center. Matt stood up and faced his parents and brothers. "She slipped into a coma this morning."

Karone gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Meghan." She whispered. Leo put his arm around her waist and they silently followed their children upstairs to the infirmary. The nightmare continued when they saw her through the glass. Unconscious and hooked up to so many machines, her face paler than it had ever been, despite her darkly tanned skin.


	30. Breathing

**Paris, France**

"It's this way." Z said, pointing across one of the many streets in Paris. They crossed the street as fast as they could. It was nearing five in the evening, and they'd been going all day, looking and searching for the statue. It hadn't been in the Luxembourg Garden at all, so they'd spent a better part of the day searching through the Louvre –one of the largest museums in the world- to find one statue. And finding one four foot statue in the dozens of buildings with hundreds of rooms wasn't easy.

"What makes you so sure?" Bridge asked as Z led them into a large room with a large display of the birth of Jesus.

"We've been everywhere else, and there is the statue!" Z ran toward the display and stopped short as a museum guard stepped in front of her. But Bridge moved her and held out his badge.

"SPD, we have clearance to look at this statue." He said authoritatively as Jordan, Lynn and Sky stepped over the gold cord that separated the people from the display. Sky moved over to the statue and examined the hands.

"It's not there." He said his voice harsh from non-use.

"No." Lynn said, ducking down and examining the statue. Her fingers traced the circular outline on the statue's hand. "Someone got here before us."

"Looking for this?" A dark voice said from behind them. The five rangers turned to face a humanoid in black clothing with light gold accents swirling around him in an intricate pattern. Between his forefingers was the pink crystal orb, identical to the two they owned back at Delta Base. Surrounding him were ten or so creatures that were hovering up and down like the krybots Grumm used before. They were all solid black with gold plates covering their blank faces like the leader of the group.

"SPD, release that crystal." Jordan said, holding out his morpher and stepping to Sky's left; Miranda on the right with Z and Lynn on the ends. They were all deadly serious; there was no joke when Meghan's survival was on the line. They'd only called once to check on her condition, and the news hadn't been good enough to merit another call to hurt themselves any further.

"They're Strixes." Sky said softly to the others. "Morph before you fight, and no matter what, don't let the swords hit you. Ready?"

"Ready." Their voices were dead despite the fact they were pumped up with energy to kick the crap out of the monsters. "SPD Emergency!" They called, lights in their respective colors engulfed them and quickly receded, leaving only the fully morphed rangers. The Strixes charged and the rangers struck back with equal fury, each shot exchanged for a harder one, and the rangers ducking from the swords.

In a cruel twist of fate Sky was paired with the leader of the pack, who had the crystal on a black string around his neck and it swung around glinting with the lights from the museum. A battle in the middle of the Louvre was proving to be a difficult task to complete without damaging any of the other artifacts in the building. At every chance he could Sky would throw a shield up to protect the huge crèche.

"We have to get them out of here!" Lynn yelled while pinning back one of the Strixes, barely avoiding it's weapon.

"You got it." Miranda said viciously, spin kicking a Strix in the gut and sending it flying across the glossy floor and herself taking off to the emergency side door and flinging it wide open. The rangers started pushing the minions toward the door and kicking them out and away from the people while Miranda attempted to occupy them outside long enough.

"Sky!" Jordan shouted toward where the red ranger was still fighting the leader of the Strixes. "Can you get in outside?"

"No!" Sky replied, his voice serious. "You get rid of them and I'll work on this one." Jordan was barely out of the room before the main Strix slammed Sky against the wall in a chokehold.

Outside they were having much better luck with eradicating the monsters. There was a large set of stairs outside the emergency exit and the rangers were the blockade between the priceless museum and the creatures trying to destroy it; and them. Miranda twist flipped over the group kicking over one's head to land behind them. Lynn used her blaster to run through them and managed to throw one into the river Seine. She watched it fall and her eyes sparkled as it rusted and malfunctioned due to the water. The pink ranger glanced back to the other three who were fighting outside and grinned. "Guys! Get them to the river, they'll shut down!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Z yelled, jumping away from one of the swords as it went for her stomach. She slid around and trip kicked the creature so that it rolled and Miranda kicked it toward the river like a soccer ball. One by one they disposed of the Strixes, sending them into the river where they froze as if they were cold, but in reality stopping their functioning.

Inside, Sky was having less luck with the leader Strix. It was throwing him around the room easily, only stopping when Sky dodged his blows. He stood up after one trip across the room and stood slowly.

"Giving up so soon?" The creature taunted. "The girl is dead." The red ranger clenched his fists in fury and grabbed his morpher.

"No. Battlizer, Cyber Mode!" He shouted angrily. RIC made his instant way from Delta Base and they combined into the battlized red ranger. "Sonic Mode!" He shouted again, the final pieces sliding into place. He used his own sword and with pure anger, he struck the Strix as hard as he could, sending it flying out the door and landing in the middle of the street where the other rangers were throwing the rest of the Strixes off the ledge into the river. He jumped out after the Strix and held out the morpher. "Judgement. Guilty." His voice was cold. "Containment." In a swirl of blue and white light, the Strix was inside the card and the pink crystal lay on the ground next to the card. Sky demorphed and sprinted to both, grabbing them and running for the jeep, the other rangers only a step behind them. Lynn pulled out her morpher and flicked it open.

"A-Pink to base, we've got the crystal, we're on our way." She said as steady as her voice would let her.

"Hurry." Cruger's voice came in shaky. "She's not doing well."

**Delta Base**

"We got the call." Cruger said as Kat came in the room. "How is she doing?"

"Unless they get here in the next few minutes, we're going to lose her." Kat said solemnly, her eyes glistening with tears. She pressed a button on the computer system and the familiar female voice told her that the codes she was working on were accepted. She stopped after the voice spoke, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"It'll never be easy to hear that voice."

"Meghan was so thrilled to record that for you." Kat smiled at Cruger softly, remembering the red ranger's excitement. "None of the pre-programmed voices suited you, and you love hearing her sing, it was so perfect." She murmured. "Her favorite part was never telling anyone and laughing whenever they said it was familiar."

"It's not as bright around here without her energy." Cruger said softly. A sudden sharp beeping interrupted their conversation with a panic. Kat went to it and her eyes widened in shock.

"We're losing her." She whispered and sprinted from the Command Center. She passed the waiting room in a flash, where six members from the Corbett family were sitting in quiet. They looked up as she ran by and they went to the windows of Meghan's room.

"No." Matt whispered, as he watched the monitor flat line. Dr. Felix, Dr. Manx and several nurses crowded around the bed, pumping in medicine and doing everything possible.

"You need to leave." A nurse suddenly appeared next to Matt and the others who were watching in horror.

"I can't…" Matt protested, but his father grabbed his arm and pushed him out of the room Syd, Karone and the twins following behind. Syd was crying softly and as the nurse set them in the outer waiting room away from even the sounds of what was going on inside. Matt sat down and pulled Syd into the chair next to him and pulled his younger sister into his arms and let her cry against his chest while fighting back tears of his own.

Back in the room things were failing. "Her heart rate is slowing." Dr. Felix said quickly, his voice panicking. "Get the Defibrillator!" He yelled to one of the nurses who sprinted to the side of the room and pulled out a box. The device was activated and Felix yelled 'clear' before using the pads on her chest to restart the red ranger's heart. After several tries, he stopped and his head ducked down. "Time of death, 6:49 pm." He said softly, checking his watch and looking at the beautiful young girl in the bed. Suddenly the door burst open and Sky was in the room.

"Sky it's too late." Kat said, trying to hold him back.

"No!" He shouted, pushing her to the side and going straight up to Meghan's. He took the crystal and placed it on her chest and watched her anxiously. For a moment nothing happened, but then a bright white light was emitted from the small orb, filling the room with its brilliancy. Sky's loud breathing was the only sound in the room as the light receded and left the room exactly as it had been the moment before. As if from nowhere the machine on Meghan's left beeped, and then steadily started beeping in a constant rhythm.

"Her heart." Felix whispered. "It restarted." His eyes were wide and staring at the monitors as if they were lying to him. Once glance at the girl lying on the bed gave him all the proof that they were still working properly; her chest was slowly rising and falling with the rate of breathing. Sky smiled, relief lining every inch of his face as he watched Meghan sleep on the bed.

Outside in the waiting room the Corbetts sat in silence waiting for the final word. Kat came out of the room slowly, her face frozen in shock. Leo and Karone both looked up and they both made the conclusion in their minds as she started to speak.

"Her heart stopped," Kat started, taking a deep breath, "For thirteen seconds before it restarted." Matt and Syd stood and their parents followed.

"She's alive?" Syd asked incredulously. Before Kat could respond the four other rangers sprinted through the door and stood there breathlessly, with Isaiah and Miranda coming up behind them and crowding the small room with people.

"Alright you guys." Kat said with a smile creeping onto her face. "I'm going to say this once, so listen. A few minutes ago Meghan's heart stopped, and when Sky put the crystal on her chest, it restarted after thirteen seconds. Her arm is completely healed and her health is generally improving. Unfortunately since her heart stopped, she may have permanent brain damage, but we'll only be able to tell when she wakes up."

"So we're not out of the woods yet?" Miranda asked, sliding over to Bridge who put his arm protectively around his waist.

"Not quite yet." Kat said softly. "But it's now up to her."


	31. Good Morning Beautiful

**Rec Room, Approximately Midnight**

"Has anyone seen my brother?" Miranda asked softly. She was laying on one of the three couches shaped in an 'L' around a blank wall. Her head was on Bridge's lap and the rangers were spending their all-nighter waiting for Meghan to wake up.

"With Meghan most likely." Lynn said with a grin. "His aura radiates red whenever he's near her."

"Red?" Z grinned at the irony.

"Love." Bridge smiled and kissed Miranda gently on the forehead. They looked up as Syd walked carefully into the room, carrying a small stack of CDs in her hands.

"I know they're ancient." She said softly, RIC following her into the room. "But I've become suddenly nostalgic. Matt sat up from where he'd been sitting, about a foot from Lynn, who'd been comforting him since her return.

"The 21 tape?" He asked with a light grin. Matt had been taking Meghan's injury worse than anyone except maybe Sky, and he was slowly returning to his normal self as his twins' health slowly improved. Syd nodded at him and bent down over RIC to insert the disc.

"Are you going to make us ask?" Lynn poked Matt's shoulder with a teasing grin.

"Our mother decided that when we each turn 21 she'd make a clip tape of our lives." He explained. "Meghan and I are the only ones who have them at the moment, Syd won't get hers until May. She might be a mother before she gets her clip tape." He threw a teasing grin at his sister who smirked back at him. She moved over to the couch and sat down next to Isaiah.

"RIC, play." She said softly. The lights in the room went dim and the dog projected the movie onto the blank wall. The video started with the classic number countdown until it hit two and cut to Meghan facing the camera, a glare that was an attempt not to smile.

"If you're going to continue to film me, I'm not going to do anything interesting."

"Come on, SPD will kill both of us unless you get some work done." A voice said from behind the camera.

"Lynn Carson you are working for my mother!" Meghan laughed, unable to keep her straight face. Laughter from both sides of the camera filled the speakers and background music started to play as the clip faded. The next clip was a little girl who looked like Emily Corbett running around a soccer field, her parents on the sideline shouting 'Go Meghan! Go Matt'! The small girl kicked the ball as hard as she could and it went into the corner of the net, and they all cheered. The clips moved in rapid succession from different moments in her life, school plays, concerts, sports games but some things made the rangers laugh hysterically.

"She's torturing me." A teenaged Meghan said, crossing her arms in a pout. A younger Syd was putting make-up on the unwilling subject in front of her.

"Come on Meg; it's prom." Matt's voice was behind the camera this time.

"I don't care! I don't even have a date!" She said flinging her hands out, almost hitting Syd, who dodged and went back to putting eyeliner on her sister.

"Actually you do." Syd said with a smile. "Matt asked him if he'd go with you, and he was more than happy to say yes." Seventeen year old Meghan's face widened with horror at her siblings.

"I'm going to kill you two." She said darkly. "At least tell me who it is!"

"Your old friend." Syd answered evasively.

"Isabel."

"And he hasn't seen you in a while, so he wanted to visit."

"Matt."

"Meg, it's just Chris."

"Oh." Meghan's face was thoughtful for a moment. "Why didn't he just ask me himself?"

"You two are just friends, besides; every other guy in school asked you, why would you go with your best friend opposed to one of them?" Matt reasoned, still filming Syd, who was now painting Meghan's nails.

"Maybe because I would want to have a good time." The brunette sister muttered. "Whatever." After her last word the scene cut to the stairs in their old farmhouse and the two sisters, one blonde and wearing a sky blue dress with pink accents, and the brunette wearing a strapless red satin dress.

"Her hair!" Lynn laughed brightly in reality as they watched the video. "It's bright red!" Lynn's observation was half right, seventeen year old Meghan's hair had bright red streaks through the large curls that fell down her back.

"That must be part of her punk days that Alex mentioned." Z grinned to the others. They laughed and continued to watch the video while the real Meghan slept upstairs.

**5:30am, Infirmary**

Sky stared at Meghan's sleeping form as he had for the past hours of the night. Not a soul at SPD had slept all night, waiting with bated breath to hear whether or not she'd be alright. He'd even heard that all her family that had come into town for Syd and Isaiah's wedding had started camping out in the Newtech City's Regency Hotel's conference room, collectively waiting for news. He himself had spent the entire time next to her bed, watching her and the doctors take care of her, mainly checking her vitals and writing them down on the clipboard that hung on the end of her bed.

She hadn't moved on her own all night, and her parents had gone to an empty room to catch some sleep along with the twins and Emily. Matt and Syd were with the other rangers in the rec room as Kat had informed him earlier. Sky lifted his hand and reached forward and gently touched her hair and stroked it softly.

"Oh Meghan." He whispered, pressing his thumb against the apple of her cheek. Almost as if she heard him, her eyelashes fluttered for a moment and then slowly opened, her dark brown eyes looking directly up at him. Sky blinked and moved forward and looked down at her hands which were moving. Her right hand moved up and touched the cut on his cheek left over from the battle earlier, caused from crashing into the wall repeatedly. Her dry lips opened a little and closed them, then her eyes met his for a moment, flickered and closed again, slipping back into her blissful world of unconsciousness. He stared in amazement at the girl, wondering if she'd really woken up or had he dreamed it? Kat walked into the room and took one look at his face and tilted her head in curiosity.

"She woke up." He said softly. Kat moved immediately to Meghan's right side and checked her charts.

"Her pulse increased slightly." She said with a smile. "Did she make any sign that she knew you?"

"She touched my cheek." He touched the cut himself and then looked back to Meghan. "Looked into my eyes and then just closed her eyes and slept again."

"She didn't say anything?"

"It looked like she was trying, but she fell back asleep."

"That's a good sign." Kat said, her face flooding with relief. "From what you said it looks like she's going to be fine. Her arm is completely healed, the poison is gone from her system, it's just up to her to wake up now." Sky nodded and looked back at Meghan and sat next to her bed, sliding his hand over hers. The red ranger continued to sleep but now it was more like actual sleep, moving slightly and making small noises as time wore on, most making Sky smile with watching her sleep. After what seemed like a thousand forevers, her eyes opened again and this time he was ready.

"Hey." He said, moving closer and touching her hair gently. Meghan's eyes watched him for a moment and her mouth opened, her dry cracked lips opening and closing repeatedly.

"Water." She rasped and Sky almost dove for the glass of ice that sat next to her bed. It had partially melted and she drank the cold water gratefully as he placed it to her lips. He set it down and she smiled weakly at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a relieved smile. Deliriously happy she was alive, coherent, and smiling, Sky almost wanted to laugh with joy.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to push herself into a sitting position. He gently held her down and laughed when she gave him one of her death glares. "You know I'll sit up eventually."

"Humor me." He said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. Their hands were still intertwined and he made to extract his hand, but she gripped tighter, grinning when he looked at her curiously. "Well," He started, "What do you remember?"

"I woke up and it felt like thousands of white hot knives were stabbing into every inch of my skin." She stared to explain, shuddering at the memory. "Then you and Miranda brought me here and then black." She suddenly laughed. "I had the strangest dream."

"I didn't know Coma patients had dreams." Sky asked, amused.

"Well _I_ did. Now, what happened?" Meghan said, squeezing his hand earnestly. Sky launched into an explanation of the past twenty-four hours, starting with her passing out, Cruger's scant explanation, and all the way to Paris and back. She had slid upward on the bed, propped up with pillows, their hands still clasped. After he finished they sat in silence as she drank it all in, her face still pale, but her eyes were sparkling. "So, my heart stopped." She said slowly, her free hand touching the skin that showed between her hospital gown and neck.

"Kat was worried you'd have brain damage, but the crystal completely healed you." Sky said. He turned and took the pink crystal on it's now gold chain and held it in front of her eyes. He saw it's reflection in her almost black eyes and was suddenly worried at her motionless response. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"It just makes you think." She finally replied. "About mortality. I mean, I _died_ last night." She knit her eyebrows and then they widened. "My family." She whispered in shock.

"Are all still here." A female voice finished for her from the doorway. Kat Manx was smiling widely at the two red rangers. "How are you feeling?" She stood on Meghan's right side as the girl looked up at her with a smile.

"A lot better." She answered honestly. "I'd like to see my family though."

"I'll get them." She smiled. "They're sleeping for now." She turned to the door at the moment a half asleep Matt walked in, rubbing his eyes so that he didn't see the obvious.

"Hey bro."

Matt froze and looked up, his eyes filled with shock. "Meg." He whispered and lunged forward, knocking Sky away and hugging his sister as hard as he could. Sky stood back, flexing the hand Meghan had gripped while he told her the story and smiled at the twins' reunion. Matt pulled back and looked at her, tears filling his soft brown eyes. "You had me so scared."

"You scared me!" Meghan laughed. "My dream was so strange, I'll tell you about it later, where're the others?"

"Sleeping in the rec room, I think our slumber party died around three." Matt grinned, sitting up to face Meghan.

"I'll go see if I can wake them." Sky said with a smile and started for the door.

"Wait!" Meghan said quickly, she leaned forward and beckoned him closer. Sky sighed and went to the space vacated by Kat a few minutes earlier and stopped. Meghan grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to hers and kissed him soundly on the lips. She pulled away and leaned back on her pillows. "Now you can go." Sky rolled his eyes at her teasingly and left the room with a swift backwards glance.

"Nice." Matt said, staring at his sister who smiled at him.

"Almost losing your life changes your perspective." She explained. "Makes you think."

"And you've been awake a total of… ten minutes?"

"Twenty-three."


	32. Revelations of the Truth

**Hours Later**

"Meghan!" A little girl's voice yelled happily, running into Meghan's room in the infirmary and jumping directly on the bed and hugging her older sister tightly. Everyone in the room laughed at the younger girl's excitement, but they were all happy to see Meghan awake and alive. The rangers had been crowding the small room for over an hour, and her parents and older siblings had been there the longest, besides Sky who'd stepped out to shower and eat before he returned, kissing Meghan's forehead gently at his return, despite her family and their friends in the room. Emily Corbett had been playing with Noah all day and only recently wanted to come upstairs to see Meghan.

"Hey Munchkin." Meghan said as the little girl sat in her lap. Emily grinned and played with Meghan's hair happily.

"Meghan's blue." The little girl said, wiggling in her lap. Meghan laughed and didn't see Lynn tense up beside her.

"I'm blue? Why do you say that?" Meghan laughed and looked over when Lynn touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear over the buzz of talking in the room.

"Meghan, I'm not sure how to say this, but your little sister just read your aura."

"What?" Meghan was surprised and looked back at Emily. "Hey Munchkin, what color is Lynn?" She asked her sister who looked over at the redhead and rocked shyly for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Purple." The six year old said happily. Bridge laughed out loud and put an arm on his sister's shoulder which she looked at with disdain.

"Lynn is very confused, good job." Bridge gave Emily a high five much to the little girl's amusement.

"Let's keep this on the DL from my parents please." Meghan whispered and gave her sister another hug, before the girl wiggled off the bed and to the floor where she ran to Syd, who bent down and handed Emily the coloring book she'd had earlier, and settled on the floor to color. Karone chose that moment to step forward and engage Meghan and Lynn in conversation about SPD, but her husband was watching his son-in-law.

"Isaiah." He said, stepping up to him. "Could we talk?" The yellow ranger was surprised but agreed and slipped out the door while the others were talking jovially about life at SPD.

Outside on the grounds Isaiah was extremely uncomfortable walking with his father-in-law. It was the first time the two had ever been alone together, and they'd never exactly talked about Sydney, and their baby.

"Isaiah, I haven't exactly been honest with you." Leo said suddenly and Isaiah blinked in surprise.

"Sir?"

"Please," Leo laughed, "Call me Leo, or Dad, whichever you prefer."

"Ok… Dad." Isaiah grinned. Leo smiled and continued walking.

"I should have told you, but I knew your parents."

"My parents?" Isaiah stopped dead and Leo turned to him. They were in the middle of the SPD grounds, most everyone was inside training due to the massive amounts of rain that had been falling all morning. The rain had ceased an hour earlier when they had all finally gone in to see Meghan, but the ground was still wet.

"Yes, as soon as I heard your last name I wondered if you were the same little Isaiah that played with Meghan and Matt when you were toddlers, but I wasn't sure. So I did a little research and discovered I was right. I should have just asked you."

"I played with Meghan?" All Isaiah could get from this conversation was that he'd known Meghan and Matt before he could remember. Leo noticed that as well and laughed.

"Yes, all of you knew each other at one point, except some of the younger ones like Sydney and Miranda, but you, my twins, Sky, Bridge, and Jack definitely played in the SPD Daycare center while we worked there for a while. None of you were older than two before we all went our separate ways." Leo explained. "It was surprising when ten of our children were selected to create ranger teams."

"My parents." Isaiah said softly. Leo nodded.

"We didn't know what happened to them until now. When Z joined SPD she told us that your parents were dead. What happened?" Leo was earnest now and Isaiah sighed.

"My mother died when we were little, I think six and seven. She had cancer or something; Dad didn't talk about it much. He was heartbroken without her, and he couldn't keep a job, we lived in a bad part of Newtech for a while. He was coming home late from work when we were fifteen and was caught in a gang fight." Isaiah's face hardened. "He hung on for a week before he died."

"I'm so sorry."

Isaiah looked up at his father-in-law and tried to smile. "Thanks."

"Danny and Kendall were great parents to you and Elizabeth. I'm sorry you lost them." Leo said sincerely. Isaiah shrugged.

"They were, and I'm going to be there for my son."

"Son?"

Isaiah laughed. "Sorry, we don't know, but Meghan is convinced it's a boy."

"Be careful, that girl is rarely wrong." Leo joined in the laughter. They faded into silence until Isaiah could get up the courage to ask him the question on his mind.

"How did you know my parents?"

Leo froze and turned to stare blankly at Isaiah. "No one ever told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Your father, he was a ranger." Leo said softly, confusion lighting his eyes.

"A ranger?" Isaiah stared at the man in disbelief.

"Danny Delgado was the Black Bison Wild Force Ranger." Leo explained. "I can't believe you didn't know, his best friend Max would be ecstatic to know you and Z are alright."

"Wow." Isaiah whispered. "Maybe we should get back upstairs." They started back inside, up to the infirmary where all the rangers had been ousted from the room. Syd smiled when she saw her husband and slid her arms around his waist.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Stuff." Isaiah hugged her tightly and grinned at the glare she shot him before looking toward Meghan's door. "What's going on?"

"Final check-out before they send her to her own room to sleep. She's acting like nothing happened at all, and apparently she's physically fine." Syd was still wary of her father and husband's conversation. The door suddenly opened and Meghan walked through it, dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, her hair spilling over it in long waves, her face filled with color, eyes sparkling.

"Well don't just stand there." She scowled playfully. "I think you can go tell the rest of the family I'm alright?" She said to her parents and younger siblings, who, after one last hug, left the infirmary, leaving the ten rangers alone. "I really missed you guys." She grinned, grabbing the closest person to her –Z- and throwing her arm around her neck.

"I think it's time we talked to Cruger." Sky said from behind her.

"Agreed."

**Command Center**

The ten rangers walked into the command center silently and lined up in front of Cruger, saluting before standing at attention.

"Cadet Corbett, I'm glad to see you recovered." He said gruffly, adjusting his uniform and waiting for the question.

"Thank you." Meghan replied softly. She then looked directly in his eyes and held them for a good minute before speaking. "But Commander, if I'm going to die for something, I'd like to at least know what it is." Cruger flinched at her choice in words and nodded.

"Those crystals, as you've witnessed, each have impressive and distinct powers. For the longest time they were thought to be only a myth until one turned up. That one was discovered by Andrew Hartford and his team of rangers back in 2007, the one that Sarah used to trap Kyle. There are nine total crystals, one named for each planet."

"But I thought Pluto wasn't a planet?" Lynn said curiously.

"The IAU and mythology don't coincide well." Cruger growled. "Anyway, since we acquired the Mars Crystal Amulet, the rumor went throughout the galaxy and now there are factions looking for the others. Meghan received the Jupiter Crystal from Gamma Nine, and the Earth Crystal was in Paris. The Mars crystal has the power of fire, Jupiter has storm power, and the Earth one has healing powers." He nodded at Meghan. "The Marlore from Gamma Nine and the Strixes are among the few that will come here to get these three, and will compete with us to get the other five."

"Why are we getting the other five?" Jordan asked, his arms crossed.

"To ensure that they can be safely placed where they belong." Cruger answered.

"And where is that?" Syd asked, in the line up for the first time in five months.

"The Crystals belong to the Mystic Force of Brairwood. I've spoken with the two leaders of the Royal Family of the Magic realm, and they've agreed to help us, and allow us to keep the three we have until all nine are returned."

"Who are the Royal Family leaders?" Meghan asked, almost amused.

"Kaitlynn and Davina Patricks, the green Overdrive and Mystic Stella Rangers." Cruger answered her, knowing what she was thinking. "Or should I say Kaitlynn Hartford and Davina Russell."

"Kaitlynn Hartford?" Lynn asked her face wide. "The singer?"

"The very same." Cruger replied, an odd look in his eye. "She and her husband owned the Mars Crystal before it was stolen; they found it during their quest for the Corona Aurora. Now, the rest of you get back to patrol and Meghan, you take the day off no matter what." He threw a stern glance at the red ranger who crossed her arms and knit her eyebrows, but didn't argue. "Dismissed."

**Later that night**

"Come on Noah." Sky said with a grin from the doorway of the day care center when he was playing with Emily Corbett. Noah stood up and waved good bye to his friend and followed his older brother out the door.

"When are we coming back?" Noah looked up at his very tall brother. Sky looked down at the ten year old and grinned.

"Dunno, that's up to your mom." He said, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulders.

"We'll come back for Miranda's wedding in a few months." A feminine voice said from in front of them. Noah went forward and hugged his mother tightly and Sky grinned.

"Thanks for bringing him Jen."

"No problem, and guess who decided to show up this morning?" She grinned. A girl with dark brown hair that spilled into her eyes poked her head out from behind Jen.

"Ashlynn!" Sky grinned and the teenager ran into his arms. "Hey little sister."

"Hey 'Tate'." She said with a grin. Sky rolled his eyes and hugged her again before letting her go.

"You know we had to."

"Change your last name in order to stay anonymous at SPD? Oh yes I _totally_ understand." It was Ashlynn's turn to roll her eyes.

"Stop it you two." Jen said with a grin. "Although it was weird for people to call me Ms. Tate."

"We'll tell them soon." Sky promised. "How's life as a Silver Guardian?" He poked Ashlynn gently in her stomach. She laughed.

"With Captain Lauren Meyers at the helm? It's great; I wouldn't trade it for SPD any day."

"Well, we'll always need a Collins on that team." Sky smiled and hugged his sister tightly.

"Well Jen still works there." She smiled at Noah's mother who laughed.

"Yes, just so I can keep an eye on all you kids." Jen narrowed her eyes at the two who grinned back sheepishly.

"Oh Jen, you know you'll never control my brother." Miranda appeared behind Jen and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for bringing Noah, and… Ashes!" The two sisters hugged tightly. Jen grinned as the three oldest children she helped raise talked happily with one another.

"Oh Wes." She whispered softly. "If only you and Courtney could see your children now." Noah bounded forward and joined them and she smiled at her own son as he joined the mixed family she now headed.


	33. Wild Awakening

**Three Months Later**

"Syd are you sure you don't need anything?" Isaiah watched his wife lying quietly on their bed and waited for her to respond. She finally turned her head and looked at him with a bit of a glare.

"How about this baby to be out?"

Isaiah frowned and kissed her head gently. "Syd your due date is in three days, just hold on, we'll get through this together."

"We?" Syd sat up, her hands on her gigantic stomach. "You don't have to push!" Her face was suddenly hysterical and Isaiah slid into the bed, despite being dressed completely in his SPD uniform and pulled her into his arms.

"If I could take some of the pain away, you know I would." He said in to her hair as she rested against his chest. They sat there for a moment until Syd backed away and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious." She sighed and slipped off the bed. She stood in front of him for a moment, watching him look at her protruding belly underneath her ankle length nightie. "What?" She said laughing as he watched her.

"Just thinking." Isaiah leaned back on their bed with one hand and grinned. "Would you mind if we had a girl?" Syd threw her head back and laughed, walking to the dresser and pulling out a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a pale pink maternity shirt.

"I guess Meghan's got us all thinking it's a boy, huh." She continued moving slowly around their room, her hand on her stomach. "I would love either." She said contently, looking into the mirror that hung on the wall in their bedroom. Isaiah slid off the bed and went over to his wife, putting a hand on each of her shoulders and resting his face against her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I kinda want a girl just to mess with Meghan, but I'll be thrilled with either." He said with a grin and kissed her neck gently. "I'll see you later."

**Conference Room, later**

Isaiah opened the door and grinned at the familiar sight in the conference room; the two red rangers sitting across from one another, both staring at papers in front of them. Meghan had her legs up and on the desk with a short pile in her lap, and Sky had a pile on the table, but neither was clearly paying any attention to the papers or each other, even as Isaiah opened the door.

"Hey." He said loudly, making both jump, pens flew and papers scattered the floor. "I don't think Cruger pays us to daydream." He said his voice lighting with amusement. Meghan bent down on the floor to pick up the papers she'd dropped while Sky glared at him.

"Is there a reason you decided to make me spill what little work I've actually done today?" The female red muttered to Isaiah's enjoyment.

"Not you personally, but Miranda is looking for you two."

Both their heads jolted up and they looked at him with wide fearful eyes. Miranda was on a wedding planning rampage in the last few months, preparing for her and Bridge's wedding that would take place at the end of the month. Syd would have normally helped her with the plans happily, but the other blonde was preoccupied with her baby. None of the other girls were particularly thrilled with wedding planning, but Meghan and Lynn were stuck with it more often than not.

"Why me?" Sky asked, spreading his arms in protest. Isaiah shrugged.

"Something about coordinating ties." He said, making Sky pale. Meghan slid to a sitting position on the floor and sighed.

"I wish I had an excuse like Syd's." She mumbled.

"You wish you were pregnant?" Sky asked from the other side of the table, amused. Suddenly a pen flew at him and hit him directly in the left temple. "Hey!"

"Oops." A sarcastic voice said from the floor before a grinning Meghan resurfaced from under the table. Isaiah laughed brightly as Sky tossed the pen back at her, except she caught it and dropped it on the table without a second thought. "I suppose I should go rescue Lynn." She sighed and looked at Isaiah with a grin. "That means you get to do the paperwork. Bye!" She pushed his shoulder and left the room as fast as she could, leaving Sky in laughter and Isaiah annoyingly confused.

"She's lovely, how do you stand her." He said, sitting down in the chair she'd recently vacated. Sky chuckled again.

"Same way you stand Syd."

"Touché."

**Rec Room**

"Red, or blue?"

"Why are you asking me?" Meghan dropped her head onto the table in front of her as Miranda sat with a bridal magazine open in front of her.

"Because you're my best friend, now seriously, red or blue?"

"Can't you just get married in your SPD uniforms or something?"

"You did not just say that." Syd's voice came from the doorway, one hand on her pregnant stomach, face twisted in mock horror.

"Yes I did, and you can answer the question." Meghan muttered, standing up and stalking out of the room. Syd and Miranda watched after her curiously.

"What's with her?" Miranda asked, turning to Syd.

"Not sure, but she usually gets irritated when something's about to happen." Syd sat down in the chair. "It's like a weird sixth sense with her." She shrugged. "It's probably just the baby coming." Before Miranda could respond the alarm sounded throughout the rec room.

"Rangers, Alien attack in the downtown sector, split by team." Kat's voice rang out and Miranda flashed Syd an apologetic grin before running out of the room and down the hall. In the west entryway the rangers all ran into one another, Meghan and Sky both took positions in front of the rest and pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" Meghan said loudly.

"Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

Now morphed, the nine rangers were at the scene in a moment, faced with a large monster with a diamond shaped head.

"Stop! SPD, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace!" Sky shouted, holding out his morpher defensively. The other rangers panned out and surrounded the monster who stood there still, Asian style clothing on and spoke to the two red rangers in a majestic voice.

"I am not here to fight you. I seek only revenge." He growled softly, turning to face each ranger in turn, ending with Z and Isaiah where he stopped dead. "Prepare to die." The rangers were stunned as he vanished from sight and reappeared between them, pulling out blades from his sides and striking each of them across their chests. Yelling in pain, both of them flew at least a hundred feet, both in pain. The two green rangers charged in, their Delta strikers out, but were thrown to the side like they were nothing.

Lynn ran at the ninja, flanked by Bridge and Jordan, all three attempting to get at him, but his lightening fast moves got him across the wide expanse of the empty –due to the battle- plaza to where both reds stood and knocked them both out, spinning them down a set of nearby stairs and completely out of sight. The ninja turned but was immediately attacked by Isaiah with his Delta Max Striker, but the yellow ranger was no match for the large monster and was soon being held in the air, the monster's hand around his neck.

"I am Onikage." He growled softly. "I will destroy you, Black Ranger."

_Black?_ The word echoed through Isaiah's mind oddly. The monster, Onikage, called him the black ranger… Suddenly the monster dropped him to the ground and stumbled forward slightly. Isaiah had landed on his back and caught sight of the blue, green and one pink rangers all holding the K-9 cannon.

"I will return." Onikage muttered and pressed his hands together and pointed at the ground, vanishing into a bluish cloud of smoke. Breathing heavily, his morph released in time to see his sister lose hers and roll onto her back.

"Z! Isaiah!" Jordan, Bridge, and Lynn sprinted for the siblings as Z sat upward. Miranda and Matt turned for the stairs, sprinting over to them, down and out of sight.

"What was that?" Lynn asked, kneeling next to Z.

"No clue." She replied, starting to stand, Isaiah followed and they brushed themselves off, and starting for the stairs. Before they got there, Sky, Meghan, Miranda and Matt came up the stairway, Meghan holding her head with care.

"You two alright?" Bridge called as they came closer.

"Yeah." Sky muttered and Meghan nodded her head gingerly.

"What was that thing?" She asked softly but their mophers interrupted their conversation.

"Rangers, return to base immediately."

**Command Center**

Back at the Command Center eight rangers gathered, waiting for Cruger and Kat to show up. Meghan had diverted from the rest to get her head checked while the rest took a breather. Isaiah and Z were standing directly next to each other and Isaiah was thinking hard about the monster and everything he'd said to them.

"Rangers." Cruger's booming voice interrupted Isaiah's thoughts as he straightened. Kat and Meghan were directly behind them and the latter joined her friends as Kat went up to the consol.

"His name is Onikage." She said slowly. "He was originally an enemy of the Wild Force Team in 2002. He's an org."

"Orgs?" Miranda said curiously. "I thought Wild Force at least contained them all."

"They did, and Onikage for one, was destroyed." Kat said. She then caught sight of the incredulous yellow ranger. "Isaiah?" He jerked his head up to look at her. "What are you thinking."

"Onikage." He muttered. "He called me the black ranger."

"Black? We don't even have a black ranger." Matt said confused. Z grabbed Isaiahs arm and the two exchanged a silent conversation through looks. She reluctantly looked back to the others.

"Our Dad was the Black Wild Force Ranger." She said. The seven other rangers were stunned, more of their group was descended from rangers.

"Danny Delgado." Meghan rolled her eyes. "I should have caught that one."

"Yeah, your Dad is the one that told us about it." Isaiah flashed a grin at her and Meghan shook her head, winced from the pain and stopped. "Careful." He grinned receiving a glare in return.

"Rangers, Onikage is a formidable opponent, and this is not to be taken lightly, especially with revenge on his mind." Cruger said to the group who turned their attention back to him. "We must…" He was suddenly cut off by the power in the Command Center blinking off and then turning back on. Every one of the monitors in the room turned to the same figure, Onikage.

"Black Ranger, you and I will meet on the field of battle to complete my revenge for my destruction." He growled.

"Why should I go?" Isaiah snapped back, looking at each of the screens.

"Because I have something that you want." The screen changed to a dark basement like setting and the rangers were horrified to see the very pregnant Sydney sitting on a bench in the hollows of the room. "If you don't meet me, you will never see either of them again. I don't wish to hurt her or the child, only you. Thirty Minutes, I sent the coordinates to your base." The screen went out and full power was restored to the base, the lights flickering back on.

"I'm going." Isaiah said and started for the door, but was blocked by Matt and Jordan who held him back.

"Look, I want my sister back too, but you can't just go out there without a plan." Matt pushed him back into the room.

"We'll all go." Lynn said with a soft smile, placing her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Except Meghan." Cruger ordered, Meghan turned and gaped at him, but she'd spun too fast and had to grip the center consol to steady herself. "You are to stay here until your head clears, then you may join them." Sky gripped her arm and held her up and he nodded to Cruger.

"But who would revive Onikage?" Lynn interrupted.

"Someone who wanted to divert our attention." Kat answered, not looking up from the consol. "There's been a report of an attack in the downtown sector."

"Sky, Jordan, Matt, Z, and Lynn will take care of that, Bridge and Miranda will follow Isaiah. Rangers, move out!" Cruger ordered, they all saluted, sans Meghan and left the room quickly.


	34. Baby Baby

**Unknown Location**

Isaiah stood at the edge a huge field, completely grassy and clear of anything and looked up at the castle that loomed in the distance. There were trees surrounding the edge of the field, and woods beyond them, but on the side furthest from him was a huge castle-like mansion. He walked forward slowly, knowing that two of his friends were waiting in the woods while Meghan sat in command, watching his movements on the satellite and tracking Syd.

"You are on time." The ninja growled from in down the field. Onikage walked toward him and stopped, both now centered on the field.

"Where is she?" Isaiah demanded.

"Inside." Onikage bowed. "I have moved her to a more comfortable room."

"Why?" Isaiah couldn't stop the word from leaving his mouth.

"She has no part in my revenge, I will not harm her. Now," He growled and pulled out the two swords from either side of his body. "We duel." He started his charge at the him.

"SPD, Emergency!" Isaiah yelled, pulling out his morpher and pressing the button on top and releasing the hatch. In a flash of yellow light he was dressed in his yellow suit and using his DeltaMax Striker to battle Onikage.

Amid the trees Miranda and Bridge were watching Isaiah battle the ninja, the former wincing every time the yellow ranger took a particularly hard hit. "He'll be ok." Bridge murmured, pulling her up to the large branch he crouched on.

"I'm just worried; he's like another brother to me... a much looser and more amusing brother." She grinned at her little joke, despite the danger.

"You five are a lot closer than we were." Bridge observed quietly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It wasn't always that way." She murmured. "At first we could barely function as a team. Meghan didn't want anything to do with us; Isaiah and I were the only two people from SPD there. You know about Lynn, and Jordan joined from the company he worked with Tianna at. I knew Meghan from when we were kids, but it didn't help much. She was so adamant about staying away from SPD, but she came back anyway. I want to know why sometimes, but other times I think I'm better off not knowing. Lynn and Jordan fit in alright, but it took Meghan taking a bullet for Lynn before we really got close."

"She really took a bullet?" Bridge asked, surprised. Miranda nodded gravely and winced as Isaiah fell to the ground. He slid back up and caught Onikage by the arm but Bridge was watching Miranda. "We can't help him."

"I know." She whispered. "I just wish Meghan would call." Her fists tightened as she referenced the red ranger who was supposed to call when she'd located her sister. Suddenly Isaiah took a brutal strike and went flying across the field. Miranda gasped as he demorphed and lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"I have defeated you." The ninja growled, pointing his sword at the ranger's neck. Miranda grasped Bridge's arm with all her might but neither could take their eyes from the two. "Prepare to die."

At the Command Center in Newtech City Cruger growled at the screen as he watched the yellow ranger lay defeated on the ground. "Corbett!" He shouted, but there was no reply. He looked around the room, but nothing, Meghan was nowhere. "That girl…" He muttered.

"She took a transport a half hour ago." Kat sighed. "She barely waited until the others were gone." She turned to the monitor. "The other rangers are battling the monster in the Delta Squad MegaZord, but Miranda and Bridge won't interfere unless told." Cruger picked up the morpher to call them when movement on the monitor startled him.

At the battlefield, Isaiah was laying in defeat, head tilted upward to avoid the point of the sword pointed at his throat. Onikage moved it closer, but a bright flash of light blinded both of them and the monster was thrown backward. He sat up to a sitting position and watched as Onikage stood and growled.

"You." He muttered. Isaiah turned behind him and saw the most absurd sight. Four Wild Force Rangers were walking toward him, weapons raised at the ready, pointing at the org. They stopped when they stood on either side of him and the blue ranger turned and pulled him to his feet.

"So you're Danny's son? I'm your Uncle Max." The ranger said. He held out an object to Isaiah and pressed it into his hand. "He'd want you to use this." Isaiah looked down at his hand, his chest tightening as he realized what it was. He was holding his father's Black Bison Growl Phone, the one he'd used to defeat the orgs the first time, and to defend the earth he loved. Isaiah looked up and grinned.

"Never give up."

"Yeah!" Max said, punching the air. The other three rangers copied the movement and moved to the side as Isaiah stepped forward.

"Wild Access!"

Upstairs in the middle of the huge house Syd was lying on a bed in the middle of a bedroom, gasping in pain. She'd first felt the pangs when she'd gone out shopping to get some last minute things, but when she'd been abducted, the pain was too much to handle. With each contraction she moaned loudly but the worst part was that she was alone. Thoughts swirled in her head and she was panicking badly. Her due date was in three days, the baby was early –probably due to the stress she was under- and the rangers wouldn't be looking for her so quickly. After one particularly painful and long contraction she froze as she thought she heard yelling. Then it came again.

"Sydney!"

"Help!" Syd replied, yelling as loud as her strength would let her. The voice kept calling to her and coming closer whenever she answered. Suddenly the door flew open and the person ran to the bed. "Meghan." Syd whispered.

Meghan was stunned at how much sweat was gathered on her sister's brow. She grabbed Syd's hand. "Are you ok?"

"No." Syd answered, her face twisting in pain. Meghan froze as horror filled her brain.

"How much longer can you hold on?"

"I can't." Syd cried out and squeezed Meghan's hand as hard as she could. "The baby's not waiting." She moaned. Meghan pulled out her morpher as Syd continued her even breathing and panting as the red ranger grabbed her morpher from behind her back.

"Miranda, Bridge, I'm with Syd in the mansion, we're in the left wing, move the transport as close as you can and then come to the room, you'll hear us."

"Roger that." Bridge replied.

"Meghan out." She clicked it shut and turned back to the pain-wracked blonde.

"I can't wait any more." She yelled.

"Then push!" Meghan threw her hands up in the air, her voice hysterical. She scanned the weirdly decorated room and threw open a cabinet and pulled out several towels and threw them onto the bed next to her sister. "Push Syd." She ordered. "Count to ten or something." Syd laughed darkly at her sister.

"I'll push, you shut up." She muttered, and started pushing.

Miranda quickly and silently maneuvered the transport Meghan had used to get there instead of the one that Isaiah had brought them on and snuck off of. She and Bridge were wandering the hallways of the huge castle, hand in hand, searching for the sisters.

"She couldn't have called us first." Miranda muttered. "And what did she mean by we'll hear them?" Suddenly the unmistakable scream of a baby filled the entire building and her face paled. "Oh my God." They took off at a run for the source of the cries. They burst through the open door and saw Syd laying on a bed leaning back and Meghan wiping a bundle in her arms with a towel. She looked up and carried the baby to her sister's head.

"It's a boy." She grinned and set the baby in her arms. Meghan motioned to Miranda. "We have to get her cleaned up and out of here. Can you carry her?" She directed the last question at Bridge who nodded.

On the battlefield the Wild Force team was easily defeating Onikage for the second time. "Jungle Sword!" They all shouted as the red ranger struck the ninja and he fell into a huge explosion.

"Whoa." Isaiah de-morphed and stared. The other four Wild Force rangers demorphed as well, and gathered around him. The dark skinned blue ranger went up to Isaiah and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, Danny would have been proud."

"Definitely." Alyssa chimed in with a soft smile. The loud drone of an engine made them all look over at the SPD transport that landed behind them. Bridge sprinted out of it and up to Isaiah.

"I'll take them; you go in with Syd, and the baby."

"Baby?" The pit of Isaiah's stomach completely fell out with the look in Bridge's face.

"He came early." Isaiah didn't wait for another word and sprinted back up onto the ship. His eyes watered when he saw Syd sitting strapped into one of the chairs, holding a bundle. He bent down on one knee and put one arm around her and used the other to pull back the towel wrapped around their baby. The first time he laid eyes on his son was the most magical moment of his life, right up there with seeing Syd in her wedding dress. He kissed his wife and touched his son's face gently.

"He's here." Syd whispered softly, moving the baby in her arms carefully. The baby had calmed down from his birth, but still needed attention and care from a nurse. Miranda's partial medical degree was no use when she had to fly the plane. Meghan touched Isaiah's shoulder.

"We have to get him to the hospital." She murmured. He moved to the seat closest to Syd, but never took his eyes off the precious baby.

**Command Center**

"How did they know to come?" Cruger growled as the Wild Force rangers followed Bridge onto the first transport.

"That's easy, the one who stayed behind long enough to call them with enough connections into the Ranger Universe to get the number that fast." Kat grinned. The five rangers who'd battled in the city returned and stood at attention.

"Good job rangers." Cruger said nodding. "The others should be back soon." Z sighed and smiled in relief.

"Miranda to base." The communication channel opened.

"Proceed."

"We're on our way back; prepare a medical bed for Syd and a bassinet for the baby." Her voice was slightly strained and stunned everyone in the room. "We also have four guests in Transport 7." Miranda continued. "We'll be there in about ten minutes, fast as possible. Tate out." The channel clicked off. After minutes of standing in frozen silence, they sprang into action. Matt grabbed Z's hand and they both left the room as fast as they could.

**Hours Later**

Lynn stood looking through the glass walls of Syd and Isaiah's room with the other rangers, Tianna, and the four Wild Force rangers, as they watched the Corbett's and Delgado's meet the little baby. Matt was holding him now, the proud uncle while Meghan and Z were standing on the other side. Mr. and Mrs. Corbett grinned at the sight and snapped pictures with their camera. Leo whispered something to Karone who bent down to Syd. The pink ranger grinned and nodded as her parents spoke to each of their other children before leaving the room.

"Cole." Leo shook hands with the other red ranger. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"No problem Leo." Cole replied, smiling as he shook his hand.

"We were all happy to help." Taylor put in, also smiling.

"We're thrilled to find Danny's kids." Alyssa clasped her hands and looked at Isaiah and Z happily.

"And now his grandson." Max added. "And yours."

"Hey, let's go get some coffee, let these kids meet the little guy." Karone suggested, motioning away. The former rangers left the hallway and Isaiah waved the five in the hallway inside. Matt was handing the baby back to his mother who was smiling radiantly. Sky went to Meghan's side and slipped an arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned the back of her head against his chest. Miranda and Lynn were first in line to look at the baby.

"Oohhh, what's his name?" Miranda asked smiling. Syd opened her mouth to answer but closed it.

"Well, I wanted to name him after the person who delivered him." She looked up at her sister who tilted her head. "Do I have permission to give him your middle name?"

"Of course, and," Meghan added with a grin. "You can even tell them what it is."

"Me first." Isaiah said, almost wounded. Syd motioned his head down and he smiled as she whispered in his ear. "What? Which one's her middle name?" Syd laughed as they turned to the others.

"Well do you like it?" She asked curiously, waiting for his response.

"It's perfect." He kissed her forehead and Syd smiled.

"Awesome, his name, is Aaron Ryan Delgado." She held up the baby as his name was introduced.

"Wait, which part is Meghan's name?"

"Like Erin? With an E?" Bridge asked, pointing at Meghan.

"No, it's the Ryan." She said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "R-y-a-n, Ryan."

"Well sheesh, you don't have to be a pain, Meghan Erin." Lynn said to her red ranger. Meghan and Matt both burst out laughing and she looked from one to the other. "what?"

"She's a pain, her middle name is Ryan. That's why she hates it; it's a boy's name." Matt stuck his face in Meghan's who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, you two." Syd said from her bed to her older twin siblings. For once they both acquiesced and Meghan untied herself from Sky to kissing Aaron gently on his forehead.

"We'll see you tomorrow." She grinned, and turned to leave, pushing the others out with her. They left the room in amusement and all wandered down the hall at a slow pace.

"So, we all going to RangerCon?" Sky asked nonchalantly.

"Nope." Meghan answered, but laughed. "We'd get murdered if we didn't."

"Because of the baby." Matt swung his arm around his sister's neck. "And it's held here in NewTech anyway." Meghan groaned.

"I'd like to go." Lynn put in, sliding up.

"Me too, Tianna's told me all about them." Jordan said, grinning at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you're going to get attacked too." Meghan grinned at them and they both paled.

"Who told you?" Tianna asked panicking. Lynn clapped her hand over her mouth and grinned when Jordan shot her a dirty look.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Z asked, confused.

"Yeah." Matt said indignantly; Miranda nodded too.

"Simple." Lynn replied. "Tianna's been sick, she has two auras and she's gaining weight." Tianna blushed a bright red on her pale skin and buried her face in Jordan's chest.

"Oh, congratulations!" Miranda squealed and hugged Jordan and Tianna. "You can see how happy Isaiah and Syd are." She smiled as they turned to keep walking.

"Hey Meg, didn't Cruger give you a punishment for not listening to him?" Matt asked after a minute when they reached the separate hallways. Meghan frowned and crossed her arms indignantly.

"Yes." She muttered.

"You don't sound thrilled." Sky grinned.

"It's a punishment, why would she be happy." Miranda poked her brother in the chest. "Now, what is it?"

"I have…" Meghan rolled her eyes. "I have to take flying lessons."

Z raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"From Sky." The other rangers burst into laughter at the last part.

"Good luck with that." Jordan gave Meghan a one armed hug before the guys went down their hallway and the girl's down theirs.


	35. RangerCon I

**Early Morning, One Week Later**

Meghan wandered down the hallway of SPD her hands shoved in her jean pockets, looking for the person that wasn't asleep in his bed. She'd opened his door and prayed that she wouldn't wake Bridge, but the blue ranger was fast asleep in his bed, unlike his roommate who wasn't even there. She'd checked the rec room and the command center, there was only one place left that he would be. She wandered up the stairs and out the door and saw him sitting on the ground, staring out at the sunrise.

"I thought the roof was 'our' spot, as in, we come here together?" She teased, walking up to him. Sky grinned and motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did, curling up under his arm.

"Well since when are you up this early?"

"I can never sleep when I'm about to visit my family."

"Yeah, not a fun thing to anticipate." Sky agreed. Meghan sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"You need to tell them before we go."

"I know."

"At breakfast, Sky. It's not that big of a deal, they'll understand why you did it. I mean Syd did the same thing." She poked his side gently. He rolled his eyes and turned his head away from her but she turned in his arms and grabbed her head with her hands. "I saw that." She moved her hands to his chest and moved her face closer. "Christopher." Her face got closer, he could feel her breath on his own skin. "Shuyler." Her lips were brushing against his own. "Collins." Suddenly she backed away and was grinning at him triumphantly. He stared at her for a moment and then grinned back.

"You're not getting away with that." He lunged forward and tackled her onto her back, both laughing. Their eyes met and he lowered his head enough to kiss her gently. After a while she turned her head and he backed off.

"And that's not going to make me forget." She grinned and kissed him lightly, and sitting up. She offered her hand and he took it, vaulting upward and pulling her into his arms, but her hands pressed against his chest. He kissed her forehead gently and she twisted out of his arms, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the door to the rest of the base.

When they entered the cafeteria they found everyone sitting around, dressed down in casual attire for RangerCon. Cruger had given all of them the day off, except the fact they were all supposed to wear their morphers all day and be on call, but that didn't bother them. Miranda was sitting with another bridal magazine with Syd who was comfortably sliding back into the daily routine. Isaiah was holding Aaron while talking to his sister who was eating her breakfast.

"So who are we going to meet today?" Lynn asked as Meghan and Sky joined the long table. The others looked up as Meghan shrugged. "Well, there are the Corbetts, and Sky, your Dad was a ranger, is your mother going to be there?"

Miranda and Sky exchanged a look right next to each other and Miranda smiled at Lynn kindly. "Our mother died when we were little." She said softly. Lynn gasped.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok; our step-mother will be there, with Ashlynn and Noah." Miranda answered.

"You lost both your parents." Z said with surprise, looking from one to the other. "I didn't know."

"It's ok, really." Sky insisted. "Jen's great."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting Mrs. Tate. The one who raised you two." Isaiah said playfully. But when Sky and Miranda exchanged another look, he tilted his head. "There's more." Meghan was holding her mouth, attempting not to laugh and Sky shot her a glare which she only grinned at.

"I told you."

"I know." He replied to her. Taking a deep breath he turned to the other rangers. "Our last name isn't Tate. We used a fake one at SPD to stay anonymous and away from the family shadow."

"But we all knew your Dad was a red ranger." Bridge said through a mouthful of toast. Lynn shot him a dirty look and he grinned as he swallowed.

"Yeah, but did you know he was Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force ranger?" Miranda replied.

"Whoa." Jordan's eyes widened.

"So your initials are MRC too?" Meghan grinned at Miranda who rolled her eyes.

"Yes Meghan, you and I have the same initials. MRC. But!" Miranda held up her hand. "I actually used my real first name too, unlike somebody." She glared at her brother who pushed her shoulder.

"I was getting to that."

"This should be good." Syd said mockingly, looking at him with amusement.

"You already know it, just like Meghan and Matt." Syd shrugged as she took another bite of her food.

"Kinda sucks you had to grow up with us huh?" She said maliciously.

"Yes, it did."

"Love you too… Christopher." Meghan teased.

"Chris?" Z's eyebrows quirked.

"Christopher Shuyler Collins." Meghan finished. "But Sky was the nickname his Dad used."

"Wait." Lynn said thoughtfully. "In that video, Meghan. Didn't you go to prom with a 'best friend' named 'Chris'?"

Meghan grinned. "Yes, I went to high school prom with this bonehead. But that was back when we were only friends."

"And then you were enemies." Matt said sighing like a girl. "And now you're a couple, it's like a fairy tale!" He fluttered his hands and Meghan stared at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You need a girlfriend so bad it's pathetic."

"That's it." Matt tackled her out of her seat, but Meghan twisted out and managed to land on her feet while he fell to the floor. "Alright, I give up, you're right." He muttered as she offered her hand and pulled him up.

**RangerCon, that night**

Miranda looked around the huge arena and grinned. RangerCon was like a huge family reunion, all the former rangers together in one place, with their families and some friends. And here she sat, with her brother, fiancé and all their friends having dinner while they all socialized with former rangers, old friends, and everyone around. But at times like this, she really missed her dad. She felt a shadow over take her and she looked up and grinned.

"Hey." Sky sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I miss him too." Miranda leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Makes me want to take out my contacts."

Sky laughed loudly and deeply and Miranda grinned at the vibrations in his chest. "I think your blue eyes are pretty." He tapped her nose with his finger and laughed again. Miranda grinned.

"I like them too, and you look better with blue than the regular." She wrinkled her nose teasingly.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I can't control the color of my eyes. Some girl's like them." He shot back, his tone light.

"Then why'd you get the contacts?" Miranda grinned.

"Same reason Meghan dyed her hair completely brown."

"Good point, but I miss her normal hair." Miranda wrinkled her nose in a fake pout.

"Me too." Sky grinned, leaning back as Miranda lifted her head. She laughed at him and gasped slightly when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Lauren!"

"Halfway there." A second voice giggled.

"Ashlynn!" Miranda vaulted up and embraced her younger sister and then her cousin. Sky stood and hugged them too, the whole room filled with reunions like that. Sky turned to Lauren.

"Well I'd better say Hello now before Meghan sees you." He grinned and Lauren laughed.

"Very true Cuz." She grinned, her blue eyes shining in sharp contrast to her jet black hair.

"Meyers!" Meghan's voice called from across the room. Lauren grinned and turned to the red ranger.

"Corbett?" She asked conversationally. The two hugged and started talking rapidly. Sky rolled his eyes and turned to the table, talking with one of his other cousins who'd come over to their table. As predicted, Syd and Isaiah were the most popular people there, and Aaron was the main reason for that. The women gushed over how great Syd looked and everyone agreed that Aaron looked just like his father. Miranda started feeling a little uncomfortable and Ashlynn noticed her sister's pain.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" She asked softly, touching her older sister's arm.

"Yeah." Miranda nodded and the two sisters left the room, Ashlynn's arm through her older sisters. Outside the sun was setting it was getting dark as they walked down the streets of NewTech City and then back to the arena again. They had almost made it to the doors when a voice behind them made them both turn.

"Hello girls." The voice was male and laughing at them almost maliciously. They both turned and saw an alien standing on the sidewalk grinning at them with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Miranda said, stepping in front of her nineteen year old sister who frowned but didn't fight the gesture.

"I want to settle something I should have completed years ago." He muttered and opened a set of small compartments on his lower abdomen and a bright light engulfed the sisters.

"No!" Miranda screamed and pushed Ashlynn as hard as she could. The younger sister flew a few feet to the side and landed hard on her side. The next thing Ashlynn heard was her brother's voice calling her name.

"Ashes." He shook her gently. She lifted her head and saw there were lights flashing brightly around the area. She looked up at Sky's face she instantly knew something was wrong. She whirled to look at where Miranda had last been and saw her on a stretcher with a sheet being pulled over her face. "We lost her." Sky choked out, his voice cracking. Ashlynn shuddered and ducked her face into his chest, the sobs coming free and wracking her body.

**SPD Delta Base**

The base was silent. None of the people who were actually still working were talking much, and none of them were in a mood any better than the rangers who were all silently scattered around the base. Meghan was wandering the hallways like a zombie, the thought that one of her best friends in the world was dead. It seemed surreal. One minute they were all happily talking together the next the windows had lit up with light and the SPD rangers sprinted downstairs only to find… She didn't want to think about it again, but what she did need to do was find Bridge. No one had seen him since they'd returned to the base the night before and she didn't want to think he would be down in the basement, but she went to check anyway.

"Bridge?" She called softly, sliding into the cold metal room. She winced as she saw him standing above the post-autopsy body of his fiancée. Rubbing her hands on the pants of her grey uniform and went up to stand next to him. Miranda was peacefully lying on the cold metal table, her eyes closed as if she was only sleeping. Her lips were still pink and her blonde hair fanned out on the table. Meghan slipped her hand onto his shoulder and he jolted as if he'd just realized she was there.

"Hey Meghan." He said. His tone stunned Meghan and she looked up at him in confusion. He wasn't much taller than her, but enough to have to look up and in the dim light of the room not see his face.

"What's up?" She asked softly. "I can't read your mind, but I know something's up." She crossed her arms slightly. Bridge caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and grinned. It was Meghan's way of showing she was frustrated, a subconscious movement even she wasn't aware of. He turned to her

"How do you know?"

"I've seen that look on Lynn's face every time she tries to figure out why my brother is too naïve and blind to realize she's in love with him." Meghan responded with a shrug. "Those two really need to get together, but what are you thinking."

"Something's wrong." He murmured, looking back at Miranda's body. "When my grandfather died, my mother made me go up to his casket and kiss his cheek. I didn't want to, but she made me, it was really gross. But I did anyway, and when I did I felt his last memory of being alive, his last thoughts, last emotions. But when I touch Miranda, I don't feel anything. It's like she was never alive." He kept talking to himself and Meghan registered it all in her mind. "And then her engagement ring." He whispered. "The autopsy says it was on her right hand." He picked up the small diamond off the table and watched the light dance off the gold band with the embedded diamond and two emeralds on either side.

Meghan moved around the table and picked up Miranda's left hand. "There's no tan line." She murmured. She moved back to Bridge's side and checked the right hand. A thin line of slightly whiter skin was wrapped around Miranda's third finger. "It's backwards." She thought for a moment. "If this is backwards, then…" She trailed off as she moved to the end of the table and pulled the sheet off of her feet and revealed her ankles. One had a small fairy tattooed on the inside of it and Meghan tapped it. "Left." She shook her head. "No, I was there the day she got it; it's supposed to be on her right ankle."

"Then this isn't her." Bridge leaned back away from the table and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Then where is she?" Meghan tucked the sheet back under the Miranda double's feet and stopped. "D'you think… it's one of her doubles?" She asked quietly.

"Her doubles don't breathe or live like she does, but when she's not keeping them there, they fade away, but this one is still here, so it can't be a double." Bridge reasoned. The two stood there in complete silence for a while, both thinking. After was had to have been fifteen minutes Meghan pushed herself away from the table she was leaning on.

"Let's check the old autopsy records, see if there's anything else like this, you know wedding rings on the wrong hand." She suggested and Bridge nodded. They left the room quickly, shutting off the lights and going to the nearby file room with all the old medical files were stored in computer discs.

**The Roof**

Sky sat on the roof completely alone and silent. He was in the exact same place that he'd been the morning before when Meghan had found him watching the sunrise. He'd spent the night up here and all day, not eaten a bite since the night before. RangerCon was still happening, marred by Miranda's untimely death, but the events were still happening. The afternoon had been cleared for her funeral, the event he was not looking forward to. But the one thing he definitely wasn't looking forward to was seeing Bridge again. His best friend was about to marry his sister and now… He hadn't gone to his room because he didn't want to face him. He would have gone to Meghan's room, but she had a roommate now and that he could only spend time in her room when Z stayed at Alex's apartment for the night.

"Hey." A small voice said from the doorway to the roof. Sky turned his head and saw his youngest sister standing there, dressed in sweats and one of his old blue SPD t-shirts with a soft blanket wrapped around her body. Her face was tired and drawn, Kat had given her a sedative to make her sleep, but Ashlynn didn't look like it had worked at all. Sky reached out his arm to her and she sat next to him, curling up at his side and resting her head on his chest while he stroked her dirty blonde hair, the same color as his and the opposite from Miranda's pure blonde. "I wish I knew what happened." She murmured. "I wish they would just leave us alone, first Dad and now Miranda." Her voice filled with sobs and tears were streaming from her face.

"Shhh, I know." Sky replied softly, trying to keep his own voice from breaking. "I know."

**Somewhere**

Her head felt like someone had hit it against a metal pole over and over until she'd passed out. The throbbing was consistent, but the cool surface she was lying on was definitely helping. Wait. A cool surface? The concrete she'd landed on should have been warmed by her body heat by now, unless she'd been there for a shorter time than she'd thought.

"Miss?" A deep voice said from above her. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the floor she was lying on. "Are you alright?" The voice asked again. It was a familiar sound, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before. The floor in front of her was a pure white, ending at a white wall. The only thing that changed it was the shadow of the other person with her. She attempted to say something, but her throat was dry and her cheek was almost glued to the floor. "Let me help you." The man said, and placed one hand on her waist and the other supported her shoulder as she moved into a sitting position. Her blonde hair covered her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ow." She murmured and pulled the offending contacts out of her eyes and flicked them away from her. She blinked a few times and realized the man was looking at her. She looked up at him and he gasped. "What?" She rasped, leaning back and sitting on her butt while he knelt next to her.

"Your eyes." Miranda blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I know, they're purple." She blinked a few times. "My brother and younger sister and I have them; it's from our mom's family. Our half brother has green eyes." She explained, rubbing her temples gently. The man was silent for a while and she looked up at him and her heart did a funny flip. He was crying, tears sliding down his face as he looked at her with a pained look on his face.

"Mira." He whispered softly. "My Mira, you don't recognize me, do you." Miranda was stunned and didn't know what to think for a minute, Mira was the nickname that…

"Daddy?" She whispered and the voice and face slammed into place in her mind. Wes Collins reached forward and pulled Miranda into his arms, holding his daughter as tightly as possible. They held each other as she started to cry with him, rocking back and forth in the sterile white room.

**SPD Basement Archives**

"Did you check the records from 2015 to 2016?" Bridge asked with a bored voice.

"No, I'm still working on 2017 to 2018." Meghan answered, her face resting on her hand her eyes still on the viewing screen on the ancient computer. Bridge sat on the floor, looking through actual paper files and getting more and more frustrated. He glanced at his watch and groaned, making Meghan look over at him in surprise.

"The funeral starts in five minutes, we'll never make it."

"What's the point of going to the funeral if that's not her and she's not really dead?" Meghan responded, her voice a monotone and she sat up and stretched her back. Suddenly the computer beeped and Bridge vaulted to his feet to read the screen. "Oh my…" Meghan trailed off, reading the information in front of them.

"We have to get down there." Bridge said urgently and Meghan looked up and nodded in agreement and both sprinted from the room, leaving the computer on and the files out everywhere.


	36. RangerCon II

**SPD Grounds, The Funeral**

The entire outside funeral was set up by the track behind SPD; a makeshift stage was set up to hold the casket and the podium. A large wall was the backdrop of the stage to hide the track behind them. Ten chairs were lined up on the stage and seven were filled with the bodies of SPD rangers then the podium and then the casket. Cruger stood at the podium and was speaking about the duty of a ranger, the first two chairs were empty and then Sky, Jordan, another empty chair and then the rest of the rangers by rank and color. In their dress uniforms they sat up straight and uncomfortable, and Syd had rejoined the ranks, despite not being back on full duty quite yet. Jen, Ashlynn and Noah were sitting in the front row of the fold out chairs below the stage, where the rest of the former rangers and family were sitting.

"… and we will always remember her sacrifices and dedication to SPD." Cruger finished to light applause from the crowd. He turned and sat down and Sky stood up and walked to the podium to start to speak. Before he could say anything, the sound of an explosion and the clashing of weapons came from behind the backdrop. He turned away and the whole crowd suddenly saw two figures fly over the barrior and crash on the wooden stage. The red and blue rangers demorphed and Meghan and Bridge got to their feet quickly, striking fighting poses toward the casket.

"Nice landing Bridgy." Meghan grinned as the other rangers stood up in surprise. The crowd had collectively gasped at the intrusion and some had gotten up to see what was going on. Suddenly a creature jumped the barrier after the two rangers and landed in front of them, grinning evilly. Sky's face paled and his fists clenched when he saw who it was.

"Mirloc." He muttered, falling into a fighting stance next to Meghan. Cruger yelled at the crowd to leave quickly.

"Hello," Mirloc grinned evilly, "I see I'm visiting the Collins family again." Meghan closed her eyes and grabbed Sky when he tried to lunge at the monster. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"We don't have any time, just trust me." Her face was filled with panic as Sky nodded. She nodded back. "You'll know when to back us up. Ready Bridge?"

"Ready." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the monster that stood before them, grinning wickedly. Instead of morphing, Meghan stepped in front of Bridge and swung her arm in a circle, creating a shield with her genetic powers and ran forward at Mirloc. The monster dodged the attack but Bridge blocked his escape behind her, throwing him down on the ground below the stage into a few vacated chairs. The crowd wasn't that far away, most of the former rangers were watching the younger ones with interest but Jen was at the front with Ashlynn and Noah, watching.

"SPD Emergency!" Bridge yelled, vaulting off the stage and flipping over Mirloc's body. "Deltamax Striker" He finished, shooting Mirloc directly in the lower abdomen.

"No!" Mirloc shouted as sparks started to be emitted from the location. He stood up with a hand on the panels.

"Delta Blasters!" A suddenly morphed Meghan vaulted off and shot both of her blasters at the same location Bridge had. Mirloc yelled in pain as both doors swung open and in a bright white light, a dark shapeless thing landed at the end of it. At the other end of the field Jen stepped forward as two people stood up and faced Mirloc, only a hundred feet from the only two morphed rangers. Sky stepped to the end of the stage and stared at the two people who Meghan and Bridge had freed from the second set of mirrors. One was the familiar blonde hair of his sister and the other was a face he hadn't seen in almost ten years.

"Dad?" He whispered, stunned. The other rangers heard him and exchanged shocked looks between them.

"Alright Mirloc, this is the end." Wesley Collins pointed at the monster angrily. "Ready Mira?" He turned to Miranda who shook her head. She looked up at Sky and motioned him to join them. Sky jumped down and was standing with his father and sister in a minute. "Alright you two, show me what you got." Wes grinned and Sky nodded deftly, not really comprehending what was happening. "Ready?" He asked his two children who both nodded.

"Ready." They answered.

"SPD Emergency!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

The red Time Force ranger, SPD red and green each attacked Mirloc at once, all three taking advantage of his weakened state. Meghan and Bridge backed up to the stage where the other rangers had jumped down and they all watched it, all of them staying demorphed, Meghan and Bridge had already demorphed. Against three Collins' Mirloc was losing, and fast. After only a few minutes, the three had him on the ground, each with a blaster aimed directly at him. The red SPD ranger stepped forward, holding out his morpher.

"Mirloc, you're under arrest for assault on an SPD officer, kidnapping of two SPD officers and the destruction of property. Judgement." The red X and blue O flashed over him, landing on the bright red X.

"Guilty." All three rangers declared and the two morphers clicked and the familiar blue vortex engulfed Mirloc and he disappeared into the new containment cards Kat had designed for Sarah, completely indestructible. The demorphed and without delay, Miranda jumped into Wes' arms. Sky silently wrapped an arm around them as Ashlynn sprinted across the lawn and vaulted herself at her Dad and sister. After a while Wes looked up and untangled himself from his children and locked eyes with the woman he'd loved for years.

"Jen." He murmured as she threw herself into his arms. Miranda watched for a moment before turning to the other rangers. Bridge walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, smiling the whole way.

**SPD Command Center**

All ten rangers stood at attention in front of Cruger, seven dressed in their dress uniforms, Meghan and Bridge in their regular uniforms and Miranda stood in the line in her jeans and t-shirt from the day before. He was overcome with joy that the ten were still together, Bridge's hand was completely intertwined with Miranda's despite her parents being in the room. Wesley and Jennifer Collins stood to the side; arms wrapped together and listened to the story.

"Bridge noticed it first." Meghan started, stepping forward a little from the line. Bridge grinned and stepped forward next to her, releasing Miranda's hand.

"Her ring was on the wrong hand." He shrugged, "And the tan line was on the right hand too."

"And then we checked her ankle." Meghan grinned and Miranda gaped.

"You didn't."

"Sorry, but it helped save your life." Meghan grinned as the blonde rolled her eyes. "You seriously can't tell me you regret getting that tattoo."

"Of course I do, I was peer pressured into it! By you!" Miranda crossed her arms and glared at Meghan.

"Sky didn't complain nearly as much as you did." Meghan muttered under her breath, earning herself a squeeze on her side from Sky that made her jump.

"Now I'm curious." Z grinned. "Tate, err Collins I guess, has a tattoo."

"Anyway." Bridge inserted. "Meghan and I spent hours going through medical records to see if anyone else had ever had this anomaly. It took ages and ages and I got this really bad cramp in my side from sitting on the floor. Or maybe it was from the filing cabinet I was leaning against, those metal bars really hurt."

The rangers just grinned as they let Bridge ramble. It'd been a while since he'd done this because of just everything that was going on and seeing him be the old Bridge was like a breath of fresh air. But after a while Meghan set her hand on Bridge's forearm and he got back on track. "Oh yeah, so then we came across the only file in the past ten years that had a 'mirror' effect on their body."

"Wesley Collins." Meghan nodded. "His wedding ring was on the wrong hand. But then it kinda clicked." She grimaced. "It had to have been an alien with mirror powers."

"But we put Mirloc away over a year ago on Verinox 12." Syd interrupted.

"Someone let him out." Bridge grimaced.

"So we started sprinting toward the funeral we were already late for when he stopped us." Meghan added. "Apparently Mirloc's lower panels switch the reflection with the real person, trapping the person inside."

"You two used your heads and figured it out, not only did you save your teammate, but a former member of this team." He nodded toward Wes who was watching his children like only a proud father could. "You may all return to RangerCon and complete the weekend. Dismissed" Cruger finished and the rangers all celebrated quietly before he turned back to them. "Meghan, I need a word." Meghan rolled her eyes and stepped up to Cruger while the others left the command center, Miranda and Sky not leaving their father's side.

**Next Day, RangerCon Final Show**

"Good Evening, and welcome to RangerCon!" The voice echoed throughout the arena. The place had been transformed into what looked like the Grammy's, only less glamour as everyone was dressed in jeans and t-shirts. The stage was simply dressed, and their host wasn't a professional comedian, but he was definitely entertaining. Adam Park stood in front of the crowd with his mike just like every other year. The crowd cheered loudly to humor Adam. "Alright guys, we all know this has been a pretty interesting year." He paused slightly before continuing. "And now here's something new. From the ranks as rangers we've seen a few musicians succeed in the business, but never an entire team." He grinned. "They play for fun between fighting evil, covering old songs and working with new ones, here they are, SPD's A-Squad… Power Surge!"

Adam stepped off the stage and the lights dimmed to black when a guitar started playing in the background. After a bit the lights went up, revealing the five members of A-Squad. Meghan stood in the front with a microphone dressed in blue jeans and a silky red top that skimmed across her chest and her hair fell in its old bright red curls over it. Miranda and Isaiah were directly on either side of her, both also wearing jeans, Isaiah wearing a black button down shirt that was only buttoned halfway, his black hair sticking out in all directions. Miranda's blonde hair was straightened and feathered around her head looking normal with her lime green t-shirt and the black and white bass electric guitar strapped over her shoulder. Lynn sat at the piano decked out in white pants and an hot pink shirt with several bracelets on her wrists, reaching down to lacy white gloves that she had on instead of the normal leather ones. Jordan sat at the back with the drums, wearing denim shorts and a blue t-shirt.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

They finished their song and bowed to the seriously cheering crowd. The post-Zordon era rangers knew the Paramore song better than the older ones did, but nonetheless the song rocked the house. They waved and moved over to stage right where they grouped around Adam.

"That amazingly didn't suck." He said, facing Meghan who rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"Nah, I owe you one anyway, that was great you guys." Adam grinned at the five people who exited the stage. "Alright, now here's the time where we enjoy torturing the children that tortured us. The Talent Show, where we make the kids sing or do whatever they want to try to win this year's prize. And this year's prize is… an all expense paid day at the amusement park nearest to your hometown!" Whistles and cheers erupted from the crowd and Adam settled them down with his hands. "Now I'd like to introduce the two judges I blackmailed into judging for us tonight. They're the winners of the 2017 Ranger Talent Show, Christopher Collins and Meghan Corbett!" Adam grinned as Meghan and Sky came out from behind the curtain and walked up to him, standing on either side.

"So, you're paying me in cash right?" Meghan leaned on his shoulder and glared at him.

"After we watch your winning performance on the big screen!" Adam shouted happily, making Meghan wince and turn to the large white screen. A film started playing of her and Sky singing at the talent show, both 13 years old and wearing red. The audience laughed at all the right moments of their singing, which wasn't half bad. When it finished Meghan shook her head.

"I believe you have improved." Adam nodded and the two left the stage. "Now, let's let the games begin!"


	37. Los Cristales

**Past Midnight**

Z walked down the silent and empty hallways at SPD with the biggest grin on her face. She wanted to dance and yell to celebrate how happy she was feeling inside at the moment, but since it was past midnight the base was almost still from only a few people being up and about. She practically ran to her room, and turned on the lights quickly, jumping on her roommate's bed, with her roommate in it.

"Z!" Meghan shouted, half asleep. "Get the hell off of me!" Z laughed and moved to lean against the wall, still sitting on Meghan's bed, just not crushing the red ranger anymore. Meghan sat up and rubbed her eyes, the red streaked curls crushed around her half closed eyes.

"Sorry, but you're pretty much the only one I can tell right now." Z was practically bouncing on the bed, lighting Meghan's curiosity.

"Tell me what?" The red ranger asked, her curiosity piqued. Z smiled broadly for a minute before holding up her left hand. Sitting on her third finger was a small gold band with a single small diamond placed in the center of it. Meghan's mouth dropped open in surprised shock and she laughed.

"Congratulations! That's so great, Z!" She grabbed Z's hand to get a better look. "Wow." She released it and grinned, much more awake. Z glanced around the room.

"I kind of expected Sky to be in here." She threw a grin at Meghan who rolled her eyes.

"It was a long day." She grinned, leaning back on her pillow. "I didn't think you'd be back though."

"I thought we had early training tomorrow." Z groaned as she pulled herself off of Meghan's bed and over to her side of the room.

"Don't even mention that." Meghan flopped back and sighed. "I love the fighting, hate training for it though." It was quiet as Z went in their bathroom and changed, and came out to lie on her bed, looking at her ring. "How's it feel?" Meghan asked softly.

"It's weird. It feels heavy like it's weighing my down, but it belongs there." She grinned. "And now I have my Dad's friends that act like parents." The Wild Force Rangers had hung around NewTech City for a few days, getting to know Z and Isaiah, and little Aaron who was looking more and more like his father, after the he was born, and then they'd seen each other again at RangerCon. "What about you?" Z leaned over to look at Meghan.

"What do you mean, what about me?" Meghan raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Well first, I like your new/old hair." Z grinned as Meghan laughed.

"It's my natural look." She laughed.

"I don't think bright red is a natural hair color."

"It is when you're half Karovian." Meghan replied with a funny look. Z's smile faultered.

"That's really your natural hair color?"

"Yup."

"Wow, guess it wasn't your punk days."

Meghan burst out laughing at Z's comment. "Ok, so I used to wear too much make-up, but I swear almost everything Alex tells you about me is a lie! But think about it, I had the temp brown dye over it, and take it off and it's still magically perfectly streaked? Have you ever seen my Uncle Andros' hair?"

"Alright then, but my original question." Z stopped her. "You and Sky have been together from what I understand a really long time, are you ever going to get married?" Meghan was silent in the darkness for a while longer than Z was comfortable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's ok, you didn't know." Meghan's voice was soft, and high up as if she was now sitting straight up in her bed. "You know how we told you three years ago with the whole Sarah, Kyle, and Dru thing that we'd gone to the park?"

"Yeah."

"We weren't just on a date, he asked me to marry him." Meghan's voice was almost a whisper now. "When I came back, things were really bad, but now we're ok, I don't know if he'll ask again."

"I didn't realize." Z whispered.

"Nah, it's ok." Meghan laughed lightly. "We're comfortable where we are. And might I suggest you employ my help for this wedding before you go to my sister or Miranda for anything."

"No kidding, although despite her going completely insane, the wedding was beautiful." Z replied, referring to Bridge and Miranda's wedding the week before. The wedding had been themed all in green, referencing their ranger colors when they met and her current one. "D'you think Matt and Lynn will ever stop dodging around each other?"

"I hope not, he's getting pathetic." Meghan's voice clearly told Z she was rolling her eyes about her twin brother. "I can understand where Lynn's coming from though." She murmured.

Z laughed, "Yeah, avoiding a Corbett is a good thing." Meghan laughed and rolled over, closing her eyes.

"You managed to do well with that." She mumbled, her mouth covered by the pillow.

"Alex is a great guy."

"Si."

"Hey leave the Spanish to the one who speaks it fluently."

"Sea lo que sea, Senorita."

"Take Spanish in high school?" Z grinned at Meghan's 'whatever'.

"Nos solía pasar los veranos con nuestros abuelos en Mexico."

"Wow, you can speak Spanish." Z was in awe. "You learned Spanish from spending summers with your grandparents in Mexico… are they actually Mexican?"

"Yup, mi abuela." Came the muffled response.

"I can't believe pale blonde Syd is part Mexican." Z said softly, feeling her ring through the dark. "Meghan?" She asked after a while. But there was no reply other than the soft snores coming from the bed next to her. Z laughed to herself before falling into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning**

Most of the rangers sat around the recreation room in the morning before having to start patrol. Sky sat in the corner of one of the sofas with the newspaper covering his face while Syd sat with Aaron and Isaiah at the smaller couch. The others were scattered around the room randomly, mostly paired off, Tianna was there with her slowly expanding stomach, spending a little time with Jordan. Suddenly Z and Meghan came through the door wearing street clothes, both wearing jeans, sneakers and t-shirts. But that wasn't the surprising thing; the most interesting thing was that their voices had carried down the hallway, speaking in a different language.

"No estoy bromeando! Matt fue un total wimp cuando éramos niños." Meghan said and they both laughed as the others looked up.

"Hey, cállate." Matt said to his twin as they came in. "No sé qué le dijo usted, pero no es cierto."

"Sí derecho." Syd put in, grinning at her baby and kissing his forehead.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Lynn put out her hands and looked from sibling to sibling. "Is that Spanish?"

"Yes." Z answered, staying in the doorway as Meghan went over to Sky, who put down the newspaper. "Apparently the Corbett's speak it too." She looked at her brother who nodded.

"I thought you knew." He shrugged, looking back to the magazine in front of him. Syd stood up and picked up Aaron's bag of baby stuff. She handed him to Tianna who kissed her boyfriend good bye and carried the baby out of the room. Tianna's new job at SPD was working in the Day Care center downstairs which Isaiah and Syd had started to use now that Syd was back as a ranger. But now that Tianna and Jordan were expecting, Syd wasn't sure she wanted to leave her baby with a stranger.

"Hey, Z and I are going into town now." Meghan leaned over and kissed Sky but when she went to leave he grabbed her hand.

"You are?"

"I told you yesterday." She rolled her eyes at him, but he grinned. "And you knew that."

"And I told you that we have a flying lesson tonight." He grinned back. She grinned before leaning in to kiss him again before pulling her hand from his and leaving out the door, dragging Z with her.

**Alex's Studio, NewTech City**

"Alright Meg, you remember how this all works?" Alex asked, adjusting the black polo he was wearing.

"Heck yeah." Meghan smiled brightly and took the sheet music into the sound booth. Z frowned.

"I really don't know, what's she doing?"

"Well, she's going to record the demo for me, and then I'll send the demo tape to professional singers, who'll listen to it and then decide to record it or not." Alex explained, snaking his arm around her waist and kissing her ear. Z giggled and turned to the glass where Meghan was grinning at them.

"By the way, congrats on the engagement you two." She said through the intercom.

"Thanks." Alex beamed at Z before starting the music. Meghan started singing along with the slow music to the new song, and Z sat back and listened to the lyrics about love. Most songs were about love anyway, heartbreak, true love, break-ups, and such, but this one was one of the sappy ones that make you cry when there's a two carat diamond on your left hand. When she finished Meghan wrinkled her nose and buzzed into Alex.

"Hey, I need to do that again."

"You're the only demo singer I know that can do this in two takes, it's ok." He laughed and flipped a switch up by the top of the sound boards. She barely heard Meghan start singing, but she could only stare at the purple crystal orb hanging from a nail on the wall. "Hey." Alex's voice jolted her out of her racing thoughts. Z looked up at him and realized Meghan was in the room staring at her too.

"Es uno de los cristales!" She blurted out, pointing. Meghan looked at it and pulled it off the nail.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked, looked at Alex with surprise.

"It was my grandmother's." He frowned and took it from his friend. "She gave it to me for good luck." Meghan and Z exchanged a grimace that he noticed. "What?"

"Well…" Z started.

"It could possibly be a mythical crystal that is used to free a sort of power that could possibly destroy the universe as we know it." Both Alex and Z stared at Meghan in surprise when she spouted the truth right off. "What? He knows to keep his mouth shut. Look Alex, we need to take this back to SPD, it'll be safe, but we need to return it to it's rightful owner."

"But it's been in my family for ages." Alex protested, crossing his arms. Z took his head in her two hands.

"Look, if the wrong people get their hands on this you'll never see it or the world as we know it again." She murmured. "We'll take care of it, don't you trust me?" Alex sighed and released his arms to pull her into an embrace.

"I do trust you, it's just…" His eyes went to the orb in Meghan's hand. "It means a lot to me." But no one in the room had any time to respond as a weird blue light filled the area and engulfed all three of them.

**Delta Base**

Lynn walked down the hallway, her head ringing in pain. She hadn't been able to even get a glimpse of any other person's emotions all morning with the pain echoing through her mind. Even just walking down the hallway of SPD was painful; her own footsteps were adding to the echoing. But she didn't make it all the way down the hall because a door opened behind her and a pair of hands pulled her into it. Her scream was stifled by a strong hand and the whisper in her ear.

"Hey." She twisted out of his grasp and put her hand on her chest.

"You scared me to death!" She glared at him, but let him pull her into his arms and rested her head against his chest. "What's this all about?"

"I wanted to see you." He murmured against her hair.

"We're going to get caught." She pulled back to face him, moving her head to get her bangs out of her eyes, but staying in his embrace.

"I really don't care." He whispered softly, resting his lips on hers gently. Lynn put up with his soft kissing for a while, but pushed against him and deepened it impatiently. He broke their kiss and grinned at her with his familiar brown eyes. "Wow, what was that?" He kissed her forehead and she wrapped him in an embrace.

"We're going to have to tell them." He groaned and pulled away from her, and she put her hands on the hips of her pink highlighted uniform. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah I know." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on the table. Lynn just noticed they were in the conference room where they usually did their paperwork. "It's just going to be kind of hard."

"Of course it's going to be hard." She moved up to him and leaned against his legs. "But we still have to do it." Alarms went off overhead preventing his reply as they went out the door and to the command center, mixing in with the others who were at the base today.

"Rangers, Meghan and Z's signals have vanished off of the computer." Cruger informed. Lynn saw Sky roll his eyes out of the corner of her eye and grinned. Sky had calmed down considerably since she'd first met him; the metaphorical stick had been dislodged by the spunky female red.

"Any idea where they are?" Matt asked curiously.

"Not at the present time, but there was an energy spike similar to the one's emitted when C-squad was transported which leads us to believe there's a crystal involved." Kat replied, bringing up the schematics on the hologram between her and the rangers. "The Strixes and the Marlores have both been sighted in town, but with no disturbance until the energy spike." She continued.

"Jordan, Sydney, Matt and Miranda head into town and search the area of the spike, Lynn and Bridge do some research in the lab, Sky and Isaiah patrol around the outskirts of town."


	38. When?

**Somewhere**

Meghan looked around her carefully as the light receded behind them. Alex helped Z up from where and how they'd collapsed on the ground. Meghan had been a few feet from them so she stood easily and faster than either of them could. The place was very familiar to her, but the how escaped her. It was a large empty hallway, metal all around them. Her heart fell to her stomach as Z spoke.

"Where are we?"

"Oh no." Meghan whispered, capturing both Z and Alex's attention. She started running down the hallway and froze, Alex and Z both crashing into her. They looked through a doorway and saw several adults standing, all staring at them. Z glanced around the room at each of the shocked faces and back to Meghan who'd paled beyond belief.

"Meg?" She said softly, and the red ranger whirled to face her, eyes wide with fear.

"We're screwed." She whispered and turned back to face the room, her hands in her back pockets. A man in a grey uniform with a red t-shirt under the jacket stepped forward, long hair pulled halfway back behind his head.

"How'd you get here?" He demanded. Meghan's eyes flew wide open and her mouth gaped, her mouth opening and closing. Z watched stunned as Meghan paled and fell against the doorframe. Alex lunged and caught her as she slid down to the floor, both kneeling down to look at her. The man who'd spoken grabbed a chair and pulled it forward; Alex picked Meghan up and set her in it. Meghan stared into nothing, fear lining her face.

"Meghan?" Z asked, and the red ranger looked up suddenly, snapping out of it. She suddenly gripped Z's arms with a tight force.

"We're on the Astro MegaShip!" She whispered harshly, her voice panicked.

"The… the what?" Z asked surprised. "That ship the Space and Galaxy rangers used?" Meghan stood up, her composure halfway returned and threw her arm out, gesturing at the people in the room.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Space and Galaxy ranger teams!" Her dark brown eyes flashed with surrendering frustration as she sat back down in the chair. The rangers exchanged odd glances as Z stared at Meghan and Alex just looked confused. Meghan turned to the man in the red suit.

"Andros, what year is it?" She asked. Andros did a double take when she said his name but sputtered out the month and year. "June 2002."

"2002?" Alex's eyes were wide with fear.

"Let me guess." Meghan continued, now cooling conversing with Andros like nothing was going on. "You and Leo just finished your mission on the moon codenamed 'Forever Red' and now you brought the space team with you to Mirinoi to bring Leo home and simultaneously see your sister and friends on the Galaxy team."

Everyone in the room stared. Andros stared at her with shock on his face. The only movement in the room came from a small child who was sitting on the floor, staring up at Meghan who'd stood.

"Pwety!" She said happily, pointing at Meghan's head. Meghan bent down and smiled at the little girl with a pained look.

"Hey Ana." She said.

"You know my name?" The little girl stumbled out the words. Meghan smiled and nodded.

"Anastasia Hammond on Earth, on KO-35 you're Anastasia, daughter of Andros." She said softly, touching the girl's blonde hair gently before standing up. The room was still as little Ana went back to playing with her toys on the floor. Ashley bent over and took her daughter in her arms and kept staring at Meghan in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm in the wrong time." Meghan sighed. "I'm younger than Ana." She looked miserably at the small girl who looked to be around two years old.

"Younger?"

"I was born in 2003." She straightened and turned back to Z and Alex who stood ashen faced in the doorway. "I guess we need your help." She looked back at the rangers who stood in front of them.

**NewTech City, 2026**

"What are we researching?" Lynn asked, standing in the middle of the lab as Bridge went to one of the computers.

"From what I can tell, we're looking up the crystals to figure out each of their individual powers." Bridge turned to his sister who tilted her head in surprise. "I read Kat's thoughts because Cruger was playing mime." He shrugged as his twin rolled her eyes and went to the other computer.

Isaiah and Sky weren't exactly where they were supposed to be. Instead of patrolling the outskirts of town, they were in the middle of town, Alex's studio to be exact. "Remind me why we're here?" Sky's hands were shoved in his pockets as he looked around the small recording studio. Isaiah was in the room adjacent to the other and stopped for a second.

"Do you realize that we're dating sisters?"

"Off topic, but yes I realize that." Sky answered his eyebrows quirked.

"Just a weird thought, they're totally different. It's like some weird club." Isaiah answered, crawling on the floor. Sky watched him, slightly freaked out by the yellow ranger's actions.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, backing up against the door.

"Looking."

"For?"

"This." Isaiah stood up, holding a black string with a purple orb at the end of it. "My guess is this is what happened to Meghan and Z. And possibly Alex." He wrinkled his eyebrows and looked back at a stunned Sky.

"How the hell did you figure that out?"

"I saw it here two days ago. I forgot about it, but I had a hunch it's one of the crystals."

"Why were you here two days ago?"

Isaiah grinned at Sky's question. "Alex wanted to talk to me. Actually, he wanted to ask me if he could ask Z to marry him. And judging by the ring I saw on her hand this morning I think she said yes." Sky looked thoughtful for a few minutes before breaking into a smile.

"I bet she and Meghan have a bet to see how long it takes the Blondes to figure out she was engaged." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the orb from Isaiah's outstretched hand and looked at it carefully.

"Knowing them." Isaiah agreed. "I think I liked it better when they ignored each other."

"Well this new discovery that they both speak fluent Spanish isn't going to help our side." Sky muttered, pocketing the crystal. They turned to leave through the door but stopped dead.

"Hey Tate, or are you going by Collins again?" A dark haired man said calmly as he stepped through the door.

"Max?" Sky tilted his head and looked at the man who'd entered complacently.

"Hey Sky." Max answered, looking around the room, his gaze landing on Isaiah. "I don't believe I know your friend."

"Isaiah this is Max Logarian, Max, this is Isaiah Delgado A-Squad yellow ranger. Max started at SPD the same time Meghan and I did." Sky explained, looking the former acquaintance up and down. Max extended his hand toward Isaiah who took it carefully and shook.

"Actually I go by Maxim now. How is Meghan?" He asked, his almost black eyes boring into Sky's.

"She's fine." Sky answered, crossing his arms.

"Really. She survived that near-death experience then." Max turned to face the opposite wall dressed completely in black. "Too bad." Sky and Isaiah were instantly on alert for danger as Max turned back to them, grinning like a psychopath.

"What are you talking about?" Sky demanded.

"I sent the Strix after you two." Max growled. "Now give me the crystal or she'll stay where she is for the rest of your pathetic lives."

In a flash Sky had Max by the throat slammed up against the wall. "Where is she?" He growled angrily. The shorter man just grinned stupidly.

"Somewhere you'll never be able to find her." He muttered. "Release boy." Sky paused for a moment before letting him go. "Thank you. Now." Max extended his end, palm up. "The crystal please."

Evil radiated from the short dark man and Sky had no choice but to present the orb from his pocket. Max's black eyes glittered off of the purple orb and snatched it from Sky's hand. "She's in 2002." He grinned evilly and held the orb in front of his face. Both Sky and Isaiah lunged at him, but landed on the ground as Max vanished.

**June 2002**

Meghan, Z, and Alex sat in a short row in the chairs on the bridge. The new Astro MegaShip was identical to the first, excluding some major computer upgrades and the newest version of DECA. The twelve rangers were in front of the three, the two reds staring them down, particularly Meghan who was avoiding their gazes at all cost.

"So you want us to believe that some piece of glass brought you here from the future?" Leo asked.

"And why won't you look at us?" Andros added toward Meghan. Z tapped Meghan's shoulder and the red ranger looked at her roommate uncomfortably.

"You know, avoiding them isn't going to help." She muttered and Meghan looked up at her father and uncle.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe." She started. "But it's true."

"Then where's the crystal?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Meghan closed her eyes. "I dropped it."

"How convienent."

"How else to explain how I know you were rangers?" Meghan demanded, standing up to face the two reds. "I know every detail about your ranger history, starting from when you," her attention turned to Andros, "and Karone were playing as little children in the park when she was kidnapped by Darkonda up to the time when you," she pointed at Leo, "and the rest of the team went to Mariner Bay to help the Lightspeed Rescue team from being utterly destroyed by Trakeena!" Meghan had become totally flustered throughout her speech and each of the red rangers was staring at her open mouthed.

"Meghan, breathe." Z ordered from behind her.

"You know everything?" Leo composed himself the fastest. "Then, what was the name of the monster who cast a spell on us that…"

"Made you all fall asleep and put you into a dream world where the battles were actually real." Meghan finished his sentence. "That was Hexuba. On Captain Mutiny's orders." Leo stared at her, his mouth open in shock for the third time.

"What about the monster on Ashley's birthday…" Andros started, but Meghan cut him off again.

"When the Body Switcher switched her and Astronema's bodies and the only way you could tell them apart was by asking Ashley to complete the morphing sequence therefore the one who knew it was Ashley and not Astronema. Who turned out to be your sister in the end anyway." Meghan once again finished the man's sentence to the shock of everyone in the room. They were all crowded around the center consol with only Meghan facing the large group.

"Look out!" Z's shout came a second too late as Meghan was pulled into a headlock, a gun at the side of her head. The rangers in the room automatically tensed at the sight of her in danger, even if they weren't sure if they trusted her yet.

"Hey Meg, long time no see." The man said in her ear, making her eyes widen in surprise, her lips dropping open in surprise.

"Max." Her whisper was in shock, and almost inaudible.

"So you remember me too, and here I thought you and Collins ignored me at the academy." He tightened his grip on her neck, and his hand had one of hers grasped in it. Her other hand was extended in front of her like she was trying to steady herself.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as well as possible in the awkward situation.

"Well, I saw you go back in time, and was curious to where you went." His lips were uncomfortably close to her ear, but his voice was loud enough for the whole room to hear. The smallest inhabitant of the room stared wide eyed at the events from the safety of her mother's arms.

"Let me go."

Max chuckled evilly. "Of course you'd say that." He murmured. "But I have to make your life hell first." Her eyes widened again. "You know who this is?" He directed his question at the older rangers.

"No!" Meghan started to struggle against his grasp, but Max held on fast.

"You just don't want your parents to hear that you exist quite yet." Meghan kept struggling, but his grip on her wrists was too tight. His left leg kicked at her knee and it buckled, but she stayed on her feet, but much less balanced. Z tried to move forward but a glance from Max kept her still. "Let's see, how many of these rangers here are you related to?" The voice cut into the room, the already confused former rangers now even more confused. Max grinned and released one of Meghan's arms and threw her onto the floor in front of the rangers. "Meghan Corbett, daughter of red galaxy ranger Leo Corbett and pink galaxy ranger, and former evil, Karone." Meghan's eyes closed as if she was in pain while the evil man turned and left the room, causing an electrical surge in his wake. Z ran forward and grabbed Meghan's arm and pulling her upright.

"We'll get him." She tried to assure her roommate. Meghan stared and her and laughed, shocked.

"Are you kidding? Of course we will, I was just hoping my parents didn't have to know who I was." In a flash Meghan's personality was completely restored, the same person she'd been this morning. Z shook her head and laughed at her friend. "Well now that everything's out in the open." Meghan strode over to the MegaShip's tracking system and immediately started looking for Max's signal.

"How are you going to track him?" Alex asked from the group.

"Well, SPD puts chips in all of their cadets, he was no exception."

"What?" Z exclaimed to Meghan's amusement.

"Ours are on the left shoulder by the way." She grinned and turned to the machine as it started beeping, getting Max's signal. Before she could read it a hand slammed on top of it. Leo stared into her eyes, his own wild.

"Are you really…?" His voice was panicked and Meghan smiled, placing her hands on his arms, pulling the left hand off of the monitor.

"Calma, todo está ok." She whispered softly and winked.


	39. What?

Yeaahhh... I know it's been a while, but I got busy with college and school stuff, not to mention I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to end this scenario. So the ending is pretty lame if you ask me, but hey, I'm working on it. The next one might also be a little take a while too, but I'm working on it. I can't decide how I'm going to proceed this because I have so many ideas rolling around in my head. But don't worry to the two of you that still read this, I have no plans on ending it.

**NewTech City**

Isaiah and Sky ran back up to the nearly empty command center and stopped at the consol where a concerned Kat turned to them.

"Maxim Logorian went after Meghan and Z, they're in the past." Isaiah blurted out the second the two men made it into the Command center. Kat was still trying to search the grids for the missing girls and looked up.

"I saw the signature, are you sure that's who it is?"

"Definitely, Meghan and I had classes with him when we started here." Sky nodded, leaning on the center consol.

"Head to the zord." Kat muttered as the image of a giant monster appeared on the screens. "It looks like someone's trying to distract out attempts to get to them."

"Will do." Isaiah responded as both turned for their respective zord hatches.

"SPD Emergency!"

**Astro MegaShip 2002**

As soon as Max had gotten off the ship, attacks from all sides had started coming in from all sides, and it seemed like Meghan's former classmate had coerced whoever was out there to help destroy the rangers piece by piece.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not." Meghan answered a wary Andros. His face frowned at her response and turned back to the consol in front of him. The other rangers had all gone to different parts of the ship, designated battle stations, and Z had followed Ashley while Alex was watching little Anastasia in one of the dorm-like bedrooms.

"Then why do you think this will work?"

"I've tried it before with a megazord, but that time the parts didn't get together in time." Meghan responded, still looking out the main window, steering the ship as she went. "I think we can get this assembled though."

"Do you really think…"

"You don't usually ask questions this much." Meghan cut him off, turning to him while resting her hand on her hip. "Normally you're the one telling my Dad to cool it." Andros narrowed his eyes at her. "Breathe, she may be your sister, but she's my mother, and I like who my parents are." Andros still didn't stop frowning and Meghan sighed. "Don't worry; you'll get a shot in. Square in the jaw." A grin spread across Andros' face when Meghan mentioned that and she grinned. "Besides, you taught me half of what I know about being a ranger."

"Only half?"

"Yeah, the other half is split between my parents, Uncle Mike and Aunt Maya, my parent's team, their friends, your friends…" She trailed off. "Uncle Zhane threw in a good lesson here and there." She laughed, but a blast hit the ship and stopped it right there. "Can you steer?" She flashed a grin after picking herself up. Andros took the controls as Meghan ran out of the room, instantly morphing as she ran.

**NewTech City**

A steady humming noise was echoing throughout the vacant space. Where was it coming from? How could it stop? Z's thoughts were erratic in the blackness as she lay still on her back.

"Come on sis, time to wake up." A deep male voice entered her psyche and caused a random thought.

Jack? Was Jack there? No, he couldn't be, Jack hadn't been to SPD since he'd left it almost a year earlier. B-Squad and sometimes the others would go down and visit him occasionally, but he'd never come back to the base. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the face of the guy she'd spent years with on the streets.

"Hey." He grinned, happy to see her awake. "Good morning sunshine."

"What happened?" Her voice surprised her at how rough it was.

"Kat put you three out when you got back, in order to make it easier for your injuries to heal." He answered, leaning forward onto his knees to face her.

"Alex?" Z's thoughts instantly freaked out when she thought about her fiancé.

"He woke up about an hour ago; Kat's checking him out now. He'll be happy to know you're up." Jack grinned before continuing. "Meghan's still out, but she had worse injuries from fighting Max hand to hand." Z moved her head and saw the red ranger in the bed next to hers, sleeping silently, a similarly quiet Sky sitting next to her. He grinned at Z and nodded slightly.

"Hey." He greeted softly. "Glad to see you up."

"She ok?" Z asked softly, realizing there were a lot more people in the room when she caught sight of Matt and Syd at the end of Meghan's bed, Isaiah and Jordan at the foot of hers, and the others scattered around, Lynn standing with Matt and Syd, Bridge by Isaiah and Miranda.

"She'll be fine." Jack replied. "I'm just shocked we can all be this quiet."

"Because _she's_ out cold." Sydney grinned, pointing at her sister. "Loudest person I know."

"And yet we still hang out with her." Lynn muttered, grinning as Matt laughed at her little joke.

"I haven't seen her since the last time she was unconscious." Jack grinned, helping Z sit up as she moved into a sitting position.

"Maybe you should come around more." Jordan said from where he sat, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Or at all."

"I will when you have that kid." Jack answered, leaning back to look at his brother. "I'd like to be and Uncle."

"Anyone going to tell me what happened?" Z asked impatiently from her bed.

"We were going to wait until the princess here woke up." Jack gestured to Meghan who looked peaceful lying on her back. She could have passed for being sleeping if it wasn't for the oxygen tube in her nose.

"Which she is." Sky put in grinning. Suddenly Meghan's mouth turned up into a smile and her eyes fluttered open. "How long have you been listening?" He asked, sliding his hand into hers.

"I heard Lynn wonder why you hang out with a certain someone, which I figured out, was me." She replied, voice cracked and tired.

"Sorry Meg." Lynn grinned from the bottom of the hospital bed. "But it's a good point that we like you despite your insanity."

"Thanks Lynn, now answer Z's question." Meghan replied, hoisting herself up without any help from Sky, making him frown at her. She wrinkled her nose at his frown, and instantly made him smile.

"Well, what we know is that you two were helping the Space and Galaxy teams fight Max when he showed up in the past." Matt answered with a grin, looking from his sister to teammate. "Apparently Meghan did something stupid that worked, but they still crashed anyway. The ship is fine, all the rangers are fine, and their memories are modified."

"How'd you get us back?"

"Max tried to escape back here, but Bridge got a hold of him and used the crystal to get back to the past to get you three." Isaiah answered his sister's question. "He modified their memories and brought you guys back."

"Yeah Kat put you right under." Miranda chimed in. "It's this new healing technology that helps you heal faster. We're getting so close to the technology that Time Force used to bring our Grandfather back."

"Why are you a ranger?" Meghan asked suddenly. "You're more interested in nursing anyway." Miranda narrowed her eyes at her red ranger.

"I decided that ranger training would be better suited. And I couldn't pass any of the exams." She blushed bright red and covered her face with her hand as Bridge snaked his arm around her waist to hold her closer.

"Well now that I've put my foot in my mouth for the day, anything else new?" Meghan crossed her arms and slid down in her bed.

"Z has a rock the size of the Hope Diamond on her hand." Syd blurted out, crossing her arms to glare at her former roommate and now sister-in-law. "When did that happen?"

"Last night." Z blushed uncharacteristically.

"I knew first." Meghan scowled at her with mischief in her eyes. "Because somebody woke me up to tell me."

"I was excited, and I couldn't tell Syd, didn't know what I would find!"

The room exploded into laughter and teasing, the friends enjoying being alive and well together. Alex entered not long after and went right up to Z, ignoring the taunting grins and comments from her friends. Cruger made his regular visit and after a while they filtered out, returning to their quarters for sleep, or to the Rec Rooms to hang out a little.

**SPD, Days Later**

"I don't like this." Her voice was anxious, clearly nervous and scared.

"She can do everything else but fly." Sky muttered under his breath, but still loud enough so that she could hear, earning himself a glare. She sat in the driver's seat of the transport, almost shaking as he watched from the passenger's seat. "Why are you so scared?" He asked, touching her shoulder.

"I was in a shuttle crash when I was little." Meghan muttered, still white knuckling the steering controls, despite the fact the machine was still parked in the hanger. "It's irrational I know, but it's one of my earliest memories." She spoke softer as she went, leaning back to sulk in the seat. "I can't help it."

"That's normal." Sky replied, leaning forward. Her eyes went to his face and she could only glare at him. "But you have to get past it, I know you can." He went back in his seat and strapped himself in. "Alright, fire it up and we'll fly around for a while before landing." Taking a deep breath, Meghan started the engine and lifted off of the ground.

Sky trained his oddly colored eyes on her arms and face. Arms were steady, but her face betrayed her fear. But it was smarter to say nothing and let her work through her fear on her own, otherwise he'd probably wreck the fact that she'd been able to take off by herself. The craft kept a steady pace and her face relaxed, and sped up as she relaxed. Soon Sky was gripping his seat, trying to keep quiet while Meghan experimented with loops and barrel rolls in the plane.

"You look sick." She said suddenly, as if she was trying to bite back laughter.

"Shut up and land please." He closed his eyes.

"Yes sir." She replied sarcastically, slowing down and moving toward the base. After landing she completed all the proper regulations before the two got off and Sky relished being on land again. Maybe it was a good thing she'd been afraid to fly, but now he was stuck with this. "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking."

"Never crossed my mind." He grinned, pulling her shoulders closer to him as they walked, going up the utility stairs and through several hallways to the final destination; the rec room. Voices carried from inside it as the rangers were on their lunch break after training, while Meghan and Sky had been flying.

"You're so strange, Matt!" Syd's voice came through clearly and Meghan laughed as she entered.

"Tell me something I don't know." She grinned at the group who laughed. Lynn raised her hair halfway.

"Jack and Aly broke up." She tilted her head slightly.

"No way." Several voices spoke at once.

"How'd you know that?" Z interjected from a sofa.

"Bridge and I took some old clothes down this morning really early, he was really preoccupied and practically shouted that thought at me." She grimaced. "He was really careful about why though, and someone's face kept popping up." Her face set into a suspicious grin as she looked at her red ranger. "Meghan's."

Every face in the room turned to her as Meghan visibly winced. Her arms were wrapped around her in a heartbeat and she looked up at Sky with almost guilt before turning back to Lynn. "You weren't supposed to figure that out." She muttered darkly.

"Figure out what?" The room was silent now; no one really wanted to say what they were thinking.

"Oh god!" Meghan suddenly burst out. "It's not me, how could you think that?" She frowned at her now abashed teammates. "I was down there a few days ago, and I saw her there with him. He didn't want to say anything just yet." She scowled at Lynn who turned a shade of red.

"Why not?"

Meghan winced again when Sky spoke. "Because it's Lauren."

"Lauren?" Sky stepped back and looked at Meghan with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, and neither of them wanted you to go kill him because of it." She poked him in the chest, "Not like you've never been prone to overreaction." A snort from the floor some of them turn to watch Miranda as she looked at her brother.

"Just a little." She rolled her eyes. "I think they'd be good together."

"I know you think it's pointless, but I have to ask who Lauren is. I know their little sister is Ashlynn." Isaiah asked from where he sat holding his son.

"Lauren Myers is their cousin." Syd answered, not looking at Isaiah but the murderous glare Sky was giving Meghan. "Sky, chill." She commanded, but the red ranger didn't move or blink. Meghan stopped the staring contest by rolling her eyes at him and pushed him into one of the vacant chairs, and leaned over him, their faces almost touching. "They're adults."

"I know." He finally spoke, his voice complacent. Meghan did a double take and backed off.

"Are you kidding me?" She was stunned and Sky grinned, leaning forward.

"Nope." Meghan moved completely away from him.

"I'm calling you Chris again."

"How is that punishment, princess?"

"It's not, just a random subject change." Meghan grinned from where she stood standing away from him. "I decided I like that name better."

"Cute." Syd commented from the coach.

**Early Morning**

Sky got up earlier than usual, the absence of Bridge's snores from his room for the past few months had taken some getting used to, and Meghan preferred her own bedroom, so he was on his own most of the time, and the silence tended to be deafening. He grinned as down the hallway a girl holding a coffee cup came toward him, a newspaper in her hand.

"Excuse me cadet, I don't think you're allowed to take coffee out of the café." He grinned brightly.

"Sure." Meghan replied, sipping it again and turning into the empty command center. It was usually empty at 6 am, something both enjoyed. "Anything?" She asked serenely, unzipping her jacket halfway down as she leaned on the center consol.

"I haven't even started." He raised an eyebrow.

"Slacker." She muttered, grinning at his annoyed glance. She set her coffee down and went to Cruger's desk, picking up the stack of things that needed filing, and she usually did. Sky had finally started the routine morning search when Meghan's choking gasp made him turn. She'd returned to the center consol, and was standing there, her hand on her mouth, staring at a piece of paper, shock written on every line of her face.

"What?" He made it to her in a few steps, taking the paper, her now free hand flying to her chest. "Holy sh…" He trailed off, reading the content of the page.

**Breakfast**

"Morning." The greeting to the entirety of the new room the rangers now used for their meals away from the cadets to give them a little more privacy from the rest of the academy. Miranda rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she entered, getting a few murmurs as responses.

"No!" Meghan stormed into the room, and faces turned to the door as Sky followed her in, hand raking through his hair.

"Be nice." He warned, getting a roll of her eyes as she turned back to the room.

"This feels like déjà vu." Syd murmured to her husband with a giggle. "Except they don't hate each other this time." Laughs echoed through the room, but Meghan continued her rampage, throwing a piece of paper on the table in front of her brother who paled at the sight of it.

"Oh no." He leaned back, unable to eat anymore.

"You're not going to explain it?" She asked, leaning on the table, her eyes staring straight into his. Matt's face was still blank as he looked over at Lynn who was sitting next to him. She'd covered her face with her hand and was avoiding looking anywhere near her red ranger.

"Ok, this is what happened." Matt leaned forward on the table, facing his sister and started explaining.

**Two Days Earlier**

Lynn sat on the small bench in the park, watching the others play baseball in the park. She was waiting for her turn to bat so the shaded bench was a nice place to relax while the others batted. She leaned her arms on her knees and watched as Miranda hit a homer and sprinted around the bases made from five of the guy's t-shirts to home and jumped on it, her bare feet stained with green. They were all dressed down for the day in the park, shorts and the each of the girls were wearing t-shirts and tank tops. Meghan was definitely the worst, wearing short jean shorts and a black tank top with a purple bikini top under that. The four others were dressed similarly, Miranda in a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and kapri shorts, Z had on long gray sweatpants a yellow shirt and a trucker hat, Syd had a pink sundress, Lynn had a pink shorts and a white tank top, and Tianna had on white shorts with a loose purple short sleeved shirt.

"Alright, batter up!" Meghan called from the outfield, the navy blue Boston hat on her head shielding her red streaked hair. Lynn jumped off the bench and grabbed the bat from Alex who was their pitcher. She was pretty impressed that he was still sticking around Z with all the giggles from the blondes on their team when he'd finally come around to pick her up for a date.

"Good luck." He muttered and she nodded, moving her hands as the leather gripped the bat. She focused her eyes on Isaiah who stood on the green t-shirt that was their pitching mound. He threw the pitch and she hit it way out of the diamond to where Z had to sprint to catch it.

"Out!" Alex yelled and Lynn glared at him but he grinned as they all came in and gathered around Tianna who had been officially keeping score.

"So?" Syd asked, throwing a grin at Lynn. "Did someone forget to bring their 'game' today?"

"Apparently not, because her team won anyway." Tianna laughed at Syd's scowl. The others laughed and started back to the base, the guys grabbing their shirts before starting back. Lynn hung back a little from the group but suddenly found Matt right next to her.

"Hey." He grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hey to you too." She raised an eyebrow to keep her cool while him right next to her.

"I really wanted to ask you something." He blushed a little as he spoke, playing with the white t-shit in his hands. "Would you go out with me tonight?" He rushed the sentence out but she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Meet at 6?"

"Sure." He grinned and slipped away, leaving her to think by herself.

**Later**

Lynn giggled and sipped the drink in front of her. She knew she was over the edge of sobriety into drunkenness, but she was too keyed up to care. Matt had drunk as much as she had which made her feel better about drinking as much as she was. They were sitting at one of the nicer restaurants in town after sneaking out of Delta Base to escape the awkward questions from their friends and siblings.

"Let's get out of here." Matt slurred a little, holding out his hand for her as he stood. She took it, smiling widely and they practically danced out of the restaurant and down the street, practically leaning on each other for support. After a bit they stopped and he leaned against a building and she slid into his arms and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and grinned almost stupidly. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

"Why'd you wait?" She muttered, closing her eyes.

"I's scared." He slurred.

"Don't be." Lynn grinned and pressed up against him. "I wanted you to."

"Then let's end this!" Matt grinned and threw his arms up in the air, the forest green dress shirt riding up slightly.

"How?" She stumbled a little.

"Marry me." He kissed her again and she grinned into his mouth.

"Ok." She murmured and kept kissing him and they started going down the street and ended up in City Hall. They stumbled out an hour later, and went right into the jewelry store across the street. Matt paid for two rings and they slid them on their fingers and moved drunkenly toward Delta Base.

**Present**

The room was silent. You could have heard anything with the deafening silence. The kind of silence that is best broken by a statement that says what everyone is thinking.

"You got drunk, and got married." Bridge's voice carried from where he stood, holding a plate with a short stack of buttered toast. Lynn looked at her brother with guilt, nervously waiting for his actual response. "Wow." He leaned against the wall, Miranda just catching the plate before it would have crashed into the floor.

"Dude." Meghan leaned away from the table, sliding the piece of paper that started the whole thing to where she could read it. The marriage license for her brother and Lynn laying where everyone could see it.

"You're lucky." Sky said suddenly. Matt looked up at him curiously, Sky laughed before answering. "It took me at least twenty minutes to convince her to not use that as blackmail. Couldn't get her away from the confrontation though."

"Yeah thanks." Matt muttered.

"You don't have to stay married." Syd said softly, coming up to stand near the table, looking awkward as she spoke. "And then you don't have to 'act' married."

"What do you mean 'act'?" Lynn asked curiously, looking at her fellow pink.

"Well you can date for a while, and then when you're ready, have a real wedding, or just move in." She wrinkled her nose. Matt and Lynn looked at each other –for the first time since the 'news'- neither saying anything.

"Let's let them decide." Sky said, pushing the sisters on the smalls of their backs, neither Meghan nor Syd protesting.


	40. Who?

**NewTech City Bowling Alley**

Laughter filled the air as the huge group of twenty-something's threw the bowling balls down the lanes, knocking over the white pins with their bright red stripes. Lynn threw her brightly colored ball down the alley, a white scarf wrapped around her head like a do-rag. She watched it, a sneaky grin on her face as the ball went right into the center pin, getting a strike. A combination of cheers and boo-ing erupted immediately, Lynn laughing as she went back to the board to watch the animation for her "turkey" –three strikes in a row.

"You are so moving it." Miranda accused while laughing, throwing an arm around her friend and former roommate's shoulders.

"No I'm not." Lynn winked, holding up her gloves. "I bowled in high school."

"She actually did." Bridge grinned, "Which is why I opposed the teams being by squad."

"And why I pushed for them." Meghan grinned from the scoring consol.

"Why are we bowling anyway?" Jordan asked from the bench, "Does this have any significant training involved?"

"Yes." Meghan responded instantly. "Bowling monster in Wild Force, bowling saved the day."

"She got you." Sky laughed with the other rangers and Jordan nodded in defeat.

"Why do you want to leave?" Z asked, sitting down next to him. Syd got up to bowl her turn, as Meghan went for the other team. "I don't know, with Tianna getting closer to having our baby, I get nervous when I'm not around her."

"Oh man, I felt that." Isaiah groaned. "Especially when Syd was kidnapped, I didn't think I'd ever get to see Aaron, but here he is." He goofily smiled. "It'll get better man." He grabbed Jordan's shoulder in that "bro" manner. Meghan came up with them and grinned.

"He's right, but the game's almost over and you can see her again." She put her hands on her hips, "In reality I figured bowling'd be fun on our day off." Shrugging, Meghan sat on the other side of Jordan. "Tianna's my cousin, I care too. It's your turn cuz." She poked his shoulder gently. He finally grinned and went to bowl is last turn.

"Hey Meghan." Z asked, sliding over toward her roommate who was watching Sky throw his last turn.

"Hmm?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of Sky.

"Why are we really bowling?"

Meghan turned and frowned slightly. "No comment right now." She turned back to the game, cheering on the last of the bowlers, both pinks, Syd and Lynn. They added up the scores and there was a slight uproar when A-squad narrowly defeated B-squad. The large group walked back to the base, not using any vehicles because of the short distance and nice weather.

"So Corbett, spill, why did we really go bowling today?" Z asked her question louder than before, catching the attention of the others. Under everyone's inspection this time, she wrinkled her nose and shrugged in the other red's direction.

"We're getting temporarily split up."

"No!"

"Never!"

Random angry comments came from the rangers, all of whom were not pleased with the answer.

"Hey, calm down." Sky shouted, getting the others to quiet. "It's only for a few months, and we'll all still be doing our ranger work together, just the training is split." He explained.

"But why?" Miranda protested, frowning at her brother.

"It's individualized training to see exactly how far we can take our powers." He made an odd face. "So mostly we'll be in pairs, aside from Matt and Isaiah, who will be on their own. Cruger said something about Matt's power being the hardest." He shrugged.

"Don't you just make shields like Meghan and Sky?" Z asked from her spot next to him as they walked.

"My power's weird." He grimaced. "Can't believe you didn't ask before, but I don't have a specific power. Or you could call my power a weird one."

"Vague today." Meghan commented, throwing him a smile.

"Fine, when we were younger, and found out that Meghan had the shielding power, I watched her, and tried to do it too. It wasn't as nice as hers, but it was there. Then Syd had the metal thing, and I tried that, and could do that too, but not as well. I can copy other powers, not very well unless I work at it, but it's handy sometimes." He finished. "I'm the best at shields because I copied Meghan for so long."

"Ah, proof you're younger." Quipped his twin, making him roll his eyes. "Sure sis, so when do we get split up?"

"Next week." Meghan answered, wrinkling her nose. "Like I need more alone time with this guy." She rolled her eyes sarcastically but laughed when Sky pushed her gently. She rebounded and grabbed his hand with hers and they walked like that.

"So we have a little time left as a big group." Lynn murmured, adjusting her gloves.

"It won't be that bad." Meghan said her voice softer. "We'll still have plenty of time to be around each other."

**Kat's Lab**

"Boom!" Kat exclaimed, moving back against the wall as a mechanical arm swung at her head. She moved forward after it went back and turned it off as fast as she could, hands immediately on her hips as she looked at her cowering assistant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kat." Boom crawled out from under the table he'd dove under to save himself from the swinging arm.

"Wow, what happened here?" An amused male voice said from the doorway. Jordan walked in smiling, clipboard in his hands, but laughing at the destruction in the lab.

"We had an accident." Kat grimaced and walked up to Jordan. "What do you need?"

"Uh, Cruger wanted me to see if the memory devices were ready." He said, looking down at the clipboard and flipping up a page before grinning at her. "And there's something I caught on the scans that I want you to take a look at."

"Well, we have two ready, but the other three are having some glitches." Kat explained, going over to the five white objects, talking over her shoulder as she went. Jordan followed and stood next to them, picking one up and examining it before setting it down on the table again. ""I'd like to see what you found after take that one, and that one," she pointed at the one he'd just picked up and another a few inches away, "these three," she picked one of the bad ones up, "might not be ready for a few weeks." She frowned.

"Wire's crossed?" A female voice said happily from behind them. They turned and saw Lynn grinning. "Come on you, we have some 'ranger-business' to do." She said to Jordan.

"Right, _Mrs. Corbett_." Jordan grinned as she blushed furiously. He turned back to get the clipboard off of the desk, but before his eyes landed on it, they went right to the device in Kat's hand for a split second. That was all it took. The device somehow went off, repeatedly flashing. Both Kat and Lynn closed their eyes immediately as a reflex, but Jordan was caught in the repeating flashing. Kat threw it across the room and it shorted out when it hit the wall.

"Jordan!" Lynn shouted as the man stumbled backwards and slumped to the floor, eyes glassy. "Get the medical staff!" She told Kat and leaned down, pressing her ear to his chest, making sure he had a heartbeat. "Jordan, can you hear me?"

**SPD Medical Wing**

Nine uniformed rangers and a pregnant Tianna stood outside of a glass walled room in the SPD Hospital watching as Dr. Felix examined Jordan's eyes and asked him questions. They couldn't hear for a few seconds until Miranda pressed the sound button that allowed them to get access to everything that was going on in the hospital room.

"Now, we're going to start with some simple questions, alright?" Felix asked and Jordan nodded. "What is your full name?"

Silence. Jordan didn't answer. He sat there, his face betraying the struggle to remember the simple fact.

"No." Meghan's hand went and covered her mouth for a few seconds, fear on her face. She snapped back and grabbed Sky's hand, dragging him away from the group. Matt watched his sister go, wondering what she was up to, but honestly Meghan always had a plan, so it wasn't too big a deal that she was dragging Sky into it.

"Alright, how about your birthday?" Felix continued.

"I don't remember." Jordan muttered darkly, face clearly frustrated.

"No." Tianna's voice broke through the one word. "No, no no no." Tears formed on her face, and she reached her hands toward her face, hands sharking feebly. Sydney pulled her toward her shoulder and Tianna rested her face there, crying uncontrollably.

**NewTech City**

"Hey, you got all the clothes loaded up?" A masculine voice called up into a large truck. Jack Landors grinned up into the darkness. A dark haired female exited the darkness and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yep." She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm in town for tonight and tomorrow, and you want me to help you distribute clothing." Jack grinned as she walked toward him, her jeans and dark crimson red shirt hugging her feminine curves.

"We just need to deliver this and then I'm all yours." He wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle and go in for a kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt." A stern voice muttered from behind them. They pulled apart and saw two figures standing in the alleyway, one male, one female. "Hey Lauren." Sky nodded toward his cousin who nodded back.

"Jack." Meghan moved forward and the former red ranger was stunned by the sad look on her face. "You need to come to SPD."

"Nah, Meghan I quit." He tried to grin at her, but the look on her face haunted him.

"It's Jordan." She interrupted him, her voice sounding as if it was going to crack. Jack stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. Meghan rarely showed this kind of emotion. "There was an accident in the lab and he's lost his memory."

"What?"

"We need your help at the base." Sky put in. He and Meghan had gotten an update from Sydney halfway to Jack's place telling them the extent of Jordan's injury. "Tianna needs you."

"Lead the way." Jack turned behind him and got into a small shabby car nearby and Lauren hopped into the passenger's seat, her face skewed with worry.

**SPD**

"Calm down and breathe, if you don't you'll hurt the baby." Kat was facing a distressed Tianna. They had put her in the medical bay, on one of the many beds in the room.

"I can't, just so much is going wrong." Tianna's face was smeared with tears and make-up.

"Breathe!" Kat commanded and the stunned girl started breathing instantly. It steadied and Kat leaned back, looking at the two other girls in the room and nodding toward them, allowing them to replace her. Z and Syd came forward, each girl putting an arm on Tianna.

"Stay calm, but what is so wrong?" Syd asked calmly, looking at her cousin.

"He was having doubts." Tianna whispered. "Didn't know if he was ready for a baby." She sniffed. "I know I'm not, but it happened, so we have to."

"That why you two haven't actually gotten married?" Z winced as she asked, regretting the fact she said it.

"I love him, but I don't know if that's right for us." Tianna looked up at her. "Dating isn't always perfect like you guys have it." She frowned.

"Perfect?" Syd raised her eyebrows. "Ha. Far from it. Isaiah is great, and was awesome while we were dating, but he always skirted the topic of marriage and babies." She leaned back, "When I found out I was pregnant it made him talk about it, and then it was ok. He's hardly perfect, we do fight." She smiled. "But it's nothing we can't handle together."

"Alex and I haven't had a big fight yet." Z murmured. "But I never thought I'd get married until I met him. Even then I was always nervous that he was going to up and leave."

"And we all know how 'perfect' Meghan and Sky's relationship has been. They didn't break up; their relationship was shattered for almost two years." Syd rubbed her cousin's back carefully. "Just relax right now and try not to think, for the baby's sake." Tianna nodded and leaned back on the bed. Kat came up to her and poked a needle into her upper arm. The girl protested but the catlike alien soothed her quickly.

"It's a mild sedative to make you sleep and recover from this." She explained. Before Tianna could protest she was sliding backward, barely caught by the yellow and pink rangers who eased her into the pillow. The three slid out of the room quietly, closing the door and peeking back in through the glass wall.

"It's she going to be ok?" Syd asked worriedly.

"If he is." Kat answered shaking her head. "I can't promise anything to help him either." She sighed and led them toward the interrogation room where Meghan, Lynn, Isaiah and Miranda were sitting with Jordan. The others were all standing on the other side of a one-way mirror, but further back than before, letting one man look in at the front. Jack was watching his brother with pain radiating through him. It had taken a lot to get him to agree to sit behind the mirror and let A-squad talk to him, the people that had been in the closest contact with him for almost two years now.

"So, we're all friends." Jordan looked at each of the four people with him.

"Yes." Meghan was leaning back in her chair, a calm and relaxed position while the others were tenser, leaning on the table or arms crossed.

"Why don't I remember?"

"You were accidentally caught by one of our new memory devices." Lynn explained softly. "You were supposed to bring the finished ones to Cruger, and one of the ones with a glitch went off without warning. Kat and I were able to look away, but it caught your eyes and messed with your memory."

"So now I get to live without memories?" Jordan's eyebrows came together upset.

"We're working on that." Meghan frowned. "But we're first hoping that talking to you will spark some memories."

"It's not working." Jordan frowned looking at her.

"Chill kid. What do you want to know?" She snapped at him.

"Everything." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your name is Jordan Landors." Miranda interrupted the argument. "You're twenty two years old, born August 18th."

"Jordan." He repeated. "I think that's familiar."

"Hopefully." Lynn winced. "But that may be wishful thinking." She brushed a lock of her red hair behind her ear and Jordan stared at her, an odd look passing his face.

"Ok." Meghan stood up suddenly, Miranda following the latter having wide eyes. The other two followed. "I think you should talk to Jack now." Meghan was speaking fast, and behind the glass Sky frowned, Meghan always talked faster when she was nervous. Jordan looked up at her, a little surprised but curious.

"Who's Jack?"

"Your older brother." Isaiah answered, pushing his chair back into the table, following Meghan to the door and exiting in front of him. The rangers filed out and Jack went in, sitting awkwardly across from his brother. They started talking about their childhood and their parents, Jack informing Jordan of everything he knew and his brother had forgotten. Behind the glass wall Meghan leaned against the opposite wall, Isaiah and Lynn faced them, Lynn's arms were crossed.

"What was that?" She narrowed her eyes at Meghan. "Don't try to lie I saw your aura jump."

"I won't lie." Meghan frowned and looked at Miranda. "You tell them, I'm sick of delivering news."

"When we first became a team," She shifted her eyes to the others behind him and then back at Lynn's face, "Jordan had a massive crush on you." She conceded, wincing.

"Jordan?" Lynn sputtered in surprise. "Me?" She tilted her head, her chocolate brown eyes wide with confusion. Matt came up behind her, frowning at Miranda.

"He accidentally let it slip one day." Meghan muttered, wrinkling her nose. "It was two years ago, before he met Tianna. It's not big deal really; I guess the memory wipe messed with him a little."

"But…" Lynn breathed out in frustration.

"Just chill, his memories must have been erased enough so that the last attraction is what he remembers." Miranda comforted the shocked redhead, rubbing her shoulder as Lynn turned and stared at Miranda. Lynn turned her head slowly, as if she was in pain, and stared at Miranda who was looking scared. Lynn pulled off her gloves and in a blur of movement placed her hand on Miranda's cheek and forehead suddenly, the blonde girl jolting backward at the sudden attack.

"Lynn!" Meghan scolded, but she didn't stop them. Miranda and Lynn were still, Lynn's eyes were closed and Miranda's violet iris' were relaxed, almost crossed in relaxation.

"What the?" Sky asked from behind Meghan, staring at his sister and friend in confusion.

"Lynn is reading Miranda's memory." Meghan winced and looked up at his stunned face.

"They can do that?"

"Apparently Lynn can." Meghan frowned. "It's highly uncomfortable."

"Really? What did you have to hide?"

"Remember when I said Lynn didn't trust me at first?" She looked up at him and he looked down. "Well she attacked me and then figured out I was trustworthy."

"Ow!" Miranda broke free of Lynn's grasp and ducked down and away, rubbing her head and Lynn was grinning contentedly.

"Ok I believe you." She said happily and turned back to the glass wall.

"Sure." Miranda snapped back at her.

"Jack's almost done." Bridge wrapped an arm around Miranda's shoulders and rubbed her back. Miranda breathed deeply and turned to the two way mirror.

"Are we going to let Tianna in?" Z asked with a grimace.

"She's still unconscious." Meghan wrinkled her nose. "And I don't plan on waking her up until we have a plan on how she won't lose the baby."

"Then what can we do?" Miranda muttered, still rubbing her temple. "Jordan still isn't remembering anything."

"Rangers." Kat said softly, causing them all to look at her in the doorway. "When Cadet Landors came to my lab he said he had something on a scan he needed me to see."

"Then we check the scans." Sky nodded and left the room, Lynn followed, Bridge and Miranda close behind. The four of them went to the Command Center and the scans. "What was the last scan run?" Sky asked.

"It looks like Jordan was working on the crystals again." Lynn easily tapped into the system. "He was on KO-35 and…" She froze, but her fingers flew across the keys, and touched the screen. "Looks to me like he has one."

"Can you tell which one?" Bridge hung over his sister's shoulder but she shook her head.

"Doesn't look like it." Lynn muttered and turned to Sky. "Well Red, when do we leave?"

"Soon." Sky answered with a grimace. "But we all can't go because of Jordan and especially Tianna." He shook his head.

"Well then who goes?" Miranda asked her brother, gripping his arm. "You know Meghan won't stay."

"I think she should, for Tianna."

"Maybe Syd will."

"Or you." Sky looked hopefully at her. "I'll take a team of five, me, Bridge, Matt, Z, and Lynn."

"Meghan's going to kill you, just take everyone except volunteers."

"Matt and I'll stay." Lynn spoke up. "He'll just have to deal with it, and he's her cousin too."

"Alright." Sky held up his hands. "Can't believe you girls just manipulated me." He frowned, a hint of his old stubbornly asinine self poking though.

"It's getting easier for them." Bridge commented with a quirk in his eyebrow as Sky wrapped his arm around his sister's waist, hogging her from her husband. "You've really loosened up since Jack left."

"I don't think it was Jack leaving that dislodged the proverbial stick in his ass." Lynn grinned. "I believe it was a certain female red ranger who managed that surgery."

"Shush." Sky grinned, acting annoyed, but he knew it was the truth.


	41. Stay Strong

**Hanger 20 minutes later**

"Can I fly?" Meghan asked, at the back of the group that was packing things into the compact transporter.

"Ha ha no." Sky laughed at her, dragging the huge crate with him.

"Oh come on, I'm certified, and not scared anymore." Meghan adjusted the four backpacks she had with her, one for the members of her team that were coming with them.

"It'll scare them." Sky muttered, shoving the ammo into the cargo bay.

"Exactly!" Meghan answered playfully. "I'll let you co-pilot." She tried to make the offer sound better, but her efforts were lost if you went by the look on his face. "Why am I asking you?" She straightened. "I outrank you anyway." She turned and went for the doors but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Fine."

"You're just saying that because I don't need your permission."

"Technically you do since I'm the pilot here."

"Ok." Meghan kissed him soundly and broke away, happily going for the cockpit.

"I'm going to regret this." Sky muttered, closing the cargo door and following her into the cockpit, sitting in the co-pilot chair, getting a few glances from the other rangers.

"Why aren't you flying?" Z asked suddenly. Her eyes followed Meghan sitting in the pilots chair and she threw her hands up, mouth gaping. "No way, I'm getting off."

"Man up Z." Meghan rolled her eyes. "Everyone seated?" The rangers sat in their chairs and took extra care to buckle the belts. Meghan grinned and latched her own, ignoring the white knuckles all around. "Prepare for take-off in three, two, one…" Meghan counted down and slammed on the accelerator, they jetted out of the garage and into space easily.

"Good god Sky didn't you teach her how to fly slowly at least?" Sydney muttered from the backseat.

"I tried; she beat the accelerator out of me." Sky replied with a grin and finally leaned forward with the initial inertia wearing off to the point where they were no longer glued to the backs of their seats.

"It didn't take long." Meghan responded.

"That's what she said."

The cabin was silent for a split second before Meghan's laughing echoed throughout it. The rest of the group started laughing too, but the funniest part was that Sky of all people had made a 'that's what she said' joke. Three hours later they were in the KO-35 airspace, and landed safely, a surprisingly thing to most of them who'd assumed they'd have crashed landed.

"Much better than your last landing Z." Bridge commented to the yellow ranger who gaped.

"Guys you knew we were being shot at!" She protested as they got up.

"Sure." Syd rolled her eyes. "That was the best week of training ever." She muttered sarcastically.

"Syd, you sound like me." Meghan laughed as she shut down the machine. "Anastasia's going to meet us."

"Oo, it's been a while since I've seen Ana." Syd brightened. "I can show her pictures of Aaron."

"Anastasia is their cousin." Miranda explained with a grin toward the sisters, who for once were acting like sisters. "Daughter of Andros and Ashley, red and yellow space rangers."

"Was she at RangerCon?" Bridge asked and Miranda nodded, grabbing a backpack and throwing it over her shoulders.

"Lets go." Sky interrupted, nudging his sister gently to the doors. The doors opened and the team unceremoniously went into the huge hanger, meeting a smiling blonde girl in the entryway.

"Hello rangers." She smiled at them, stepping forward toward Sky and extending her hand. "Nice to see you again." She and Sky shook hands and she hugged Meghan lightly before hugging Syd and then shaking hands with the other rangers before turning back to the group.

"On earth I'm Anastasia Hammond, but here I'm known as Anastasia, daughter of Andros." She smiled at the group. "And Meghan and Syd's cousin." She frowned. "Please save your pity for later."

"Hilarious Ana, but we have work to do." Meghan raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I've been briefed." Ana replied with a grin and motioned them to follow her. She continued speaking as they walked through the base that was similar to Delta base. "What you're looking for is on the south end of sector five." She led them to a room that was lined with tracking equipment and hiking things. There was a set of double doors that appeared like it led out into the KO-35 wilderness.

"Any information?" Meghan asked.

"Nope." Anastasia replied and threw a piece of equipment to her cousin. "It's a GPS that works for KO-35. There's also a communicator in case you guys need help, although I doubt you will." She grinned at her cousins and the other rangers. "Good luck." She nodded and left the room, leaving the seven rangers to talk.

"Alright, everyone." Sky looked at the group who was pulling on their backpacks and fastening them over their uniforms. "Get in groups, keep in contact and let's go." He nodded to Meghan and they all set out into the wild. They divided up in the paths they'd discussed on the shuttle ride, Meghan and Sky heading straight, Bridge and Miranda working off to the left, Syd, Z and Isaiah to the right.

The wilderness of KO-35 is more dense than is appeared to be from the sky, and those who'd never been to the planet were reminded of the deep jungles from Earth's Africa.

**SPD Earth**

A pair of troubled brown eyes opened and blinked with a frown on her usually pretty face. Tianna sat up and threw the covers off of her body and rested a hand on her large stomach before groaning at the memory of what was going on in her mind before she'd fallen asleep. Jordan.

"Hey." A deep male voice came in and the owner sat next to her on the bed. Matt's face was screwed up in a grimace and she just sighed. Matt's hand rubbed her back comfortingly, and they sat there for a few minutes in the quiet, two cousins. "Are you better?" He finally asked.

"Sort of." She responded with a dead tone. "Nothing is going right." She shook her head and placed her hands on her stomach and winced. "I'm fine." She retorted to his look of concern. "Things weren't going so well with him, and now this." A tear squeezed through her eyes. Another shot of pain shot through her body and this time her back straightened and her eyes widened with the pain.

"Whoa, hey, calm down." He rubbed her back and pulled her back onto the bed. "I think Junior's coming now." Matt pressed the intercom button, "Lynn, Kat, I need you in the hospital wing please."

Upstairs Jordan's head jolted upward as Matt's voice echoed through the room upstairs where they'd brought Jordan instead of the impersonal interrogation room. "It's her isn't it?" Jack and the others exchanged glances between each other and he closed his eyes. "I don't remember a baby, or a girlfriend, or anything. Why can't I remember that?" His voice was getting angry and heated and Jack looked him with a frown.

"Your mind was messed up in an accident, it's alright."

"But you'd think I'd remember emotion." Jordan snapped, leaning toward his brother. "I can tell that you and I have a past, that we knew each other, I get that. But her, I don't feel like I'm in love with anyone." Silence filled the room, but Jordan just continued. "I think I know her," he pointed toward Lynn, "But I'm not sure why."

"What do you want us to do?" Jack asked helplessly.

"I want to see her."

"I don't think…"

"Yes."

Matt's eyes widened as Lynn cut off his sentence. She touched his arm and smiled before turning to Jordan.

"I don't know if she wants to see you right now though." Lynn grimaced a little through her smile.

"Well we're both going to have to work on this." Jordan frowned. "Just because I don't remember anything doesn't mean that that kid isn't mine." He stared Lynn down whose eyes widened.

"You love the baby though." She narrowed her eyes as she looked him up and down. "I can tell that you have strong feelings for the baby, but not for pretty much anyone else."

"And you can figure that out while I go see my baby." Jordan sneered at her and pushed past her and out of the room. They silently jogged up to the hospital wing where they were prepping Tianna for delivery. Jordan placed himself in front of the window with an intent look on his face, not moving for hours, watching things unfold in the room before him, as if he was trying to will himself into remembering his life.

**KO-35**

"Red One to Greens, status update?" Meghan held her morpher close to her mouth as they continued their trek through the wilderness of the planet.

"Green Two, we've covered half of our sector, no sign." Bridge's response came just as she jumped down over a small cliff, and into the arms of her partner.

"Awesome." She said slightly breathless, "Word from the others is the same just fyi. Continue with your mission." Clipping it behind her waist, she reached for Sky's hand to help pull her out of a small ditch. "Any luck with our scanner?" She asked, pausing next to him.

"Not in so many words, but there is a strong sensitivity that way, but it could just be more of the lapis lazuli. I was not aware it originated from here." He shook his head.

"Yep," Meghan grinned, "Meteors and all that fun stuff I didn't pay attention to in school."

"You had a school that taught you about KO-35?" Sky narrowed his eyes.

"Summer school classes here, my mom wanted to make sure we knew our heritage, you know, where we come from, Dad already got that through Abuela in Mexico." Beeping from the scanner silenced her explanation and they both reached for it.

"It's a hit, a good hit." Sky handed over the object as Meghan started messing with the dials. He grabbed his morpher, "Alert, all parties, hit on scanner, converge to location, 43.783 East, 192.278 North, copy?"

"Green Copy."

"Yellow and Pink Copy, we're about a mile from there, investigate?" Isaiah asked.

"Affirmative, be careful."

"Affirmative. Yellow One out."

"How far are we from there?" Sky asked Meghan.

"About three miles, and we're going almost the wrong way, it's a fluke we caught it." She frowned. "Let's go." She started off in the opposite direction.

**Earth**

Tianna was getting closer and closer to having the baby and Jordan was still frozen at the small window to her room, his knuckles white with the force he was clenching them. "I want to remember." He muttered angrily to himself and Lynn looked up with concern in her expression.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered. "I can show you a few things." Jordan turned to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly and nearly shouted at her.

"Do it!"

"Ow, let go!" She protested and he immediately released her muttering apologies. "Try to relax." She frowned as she pulled off her gloves and dropped them to the ground, pressing her perfectly painted nails to his temples. His eyes glossed over for a few seconds, a soft blue light shining from his usually brown eyes. They were frozen in that position for several minutes, before the light faded and he blinked several times. Lynn's arms dropped to her sides and she breathed in deeply, her back leaning against the wall, exhausted from the mental challenge.

"That was informative." Jordan managed. "I think I understand more." He breathed. "And I remember her now." He looked to Tianna's room with a sad frown. "Thank you." He pulled open the door and went in to hold the woman's hand who was having his baby, his memory slowly returning to him.

**KO-35**

"Got it!" A thrilled but exhausted female voice called from the far corner of the echoing cavern they were all in.

"Keep talking!" Another voice called. "It's dark!"

"Thank you Sherlock."

"Shut up Sky."

The exchange caused laughter to echo through the cave until they were all standing together in the back, seven of their flashlights pointed directly at Miranda and the small blue crystal that was sitting in her left hand, covered in the grainy dirt that was common on this KO-35.

"That is," Bridge opened his morpher and fumbled with a few buttons before looking up. "Mercury, water."

"Water?" Isaiah frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Then I suggest we leave this cave that is under sea level." Syd frowned at her morpher's information guide.

"Oh God why did you have to say that?" Z swore as she pointed her flashlight at the ground. Water was starting to well up around their feet.

"And away we go." Meghan started back the way they came, speeding up as the water levels rose. Back at the entrance they were nearly swimming and the only way Meghan could get out was by Sky's hoisting her up by her waist and crawling out of the two foot wide hole. From there it was easy pulling each other up and out, getting them all out safely with the crystal in a matter of minutes.

"I don't like this crystal business, they're too powerful." Syd muttered, wringing out her blonde locks with annoyance filling her voice.

"Me either, but we can't let someone else get them." Sky muttered.

"Where do they go after we get them all?" Isaiah asked, helping Syd with her sure discomfort at being soaking wet.

"No idea." Meghan muttered looking at her morpher with a frown on her face. "Let's get to base, get changed and get back to Earth, Matt keeps sending me blank messages."

**SPD Base, KO-35**

"Ana, what's going on?" Meghan asked quickly as she was tying her long hair behind her head in her clean uniform. The blonde at the computer monitors turned and frowned.

"Matt's trying to call, but there's interruption from some solar flares on your sun. Communication is down until the flares calm down."

"You sure?" Meghan asked, trying herself to open the communications lines, but failing. "Guess we're flying blind."

"Let Sky fly then."

"I love how much faith everyone has in my flying ability."

"Maybe because it took you fourteen tries to pass the exam." Ana scoffed.

"Which means I'm extra good from all that practice." Meghan grinned. "Besides, with all that's happened lately, I don't think I'll get more chances."

"What do you mean?" Ana leaned back in her chair.

"I have this terrible feeling that things are going to change." Meghan's voice faded into sadness, rubbing her arms as if she was cold. "I don't like the way talk is going at HQ."

"They going to split you guys up?" Ana asked softly.

"I think so." Meghan frowned, but shut up and turned toward the doors as more of her team-mates entered.

"Sky's getting the ship ready to launch." Z said with a nod and Meghan got up, hugged her cousin good bye and left the command center for the launch bay.

**Delta Base, Earth**

Jordan stood with his hands in his pockets, once again staring through the glass walls of the infirmary. But this time it wasn't in frustration about what he couldn't remember, more of the wonderment of the tiny person on the other side of the glass. His tiny baby that calmed every part of his pain wracked mind. Since Lynn's funny mind trick he'd been getting memories back slowly, but this baby was a peaceful haven to him. _His_ baby, _his_ daughter. His heart nearly stopped when they asked him to hold her, and looking in her face, short vivid memories of his own childhood poked their way into his mind. Memories of his brother entered his psyche, and now Jack stood next to him, watching the nurses bathe and feed his niece.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack asked with concern.

"I think so." Jordan replied. "I don't think Tianna wants anything to do with me anymore though."

"Do you remember that at all?"

"A little." Jordan's eyes narrowed with thought. "She told me we'd talk about it after she could get some sleep. I'm pretty sure she's not as mad as she was, but I can't tell for sure."

"Did you do anything?"

"I think it's more of what I didn't do."

Jack accepted the answer with a frown. That was pretty much why Ally had left him all those months ago, lack of the brain power to realize what he should have done. But when he met Lauren, she was different. She wasn't the type of girl who got mad about the little things; she just got silent revenge until he figured it out. For example the last time he'd said something stupid, she replied to all his text messages with the same message of "right" for about four hours before he figured it out. They worked in different cities that were two hours apart, but it was worth it.

"Jordan?" Several voices from behind them caused them to look and a few of the other rangers came up behind them. Z hugged Jack immediately while Meghan and Miranda stood on either side of Jordan.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked softly.

"I will be." Jordan smiled down at her. "Don't tell me, you're…" He paused for a few seconds. "Miranda." She smiled, her violet eyes shining and gave him a brief hug. "I think we got my brain working."

"And the baby?" Meghan asked, looking through the glass at the tiny person getting cleaned up by the nurses.

"A girl." He whispered. "She doesn't have a name yet." Meghan silently wrapped one arm around his shoulders and rubbed his back for a brief second before retreating from the room, Miranda at her side. Z stood between the brothers for a few minutes.

"It'll be ok." She said softly, gripped Jordan's shoulder for a moment, and escaped Jack's embrace before following her colleagues out of the room.

"They're right you know." Jack said to his younger brother, having to look up a few inches to do so. Jordan turned with a sad face and nodded.

"I want to believe that, but it's hard right now you know? Looking into my future with what little I remember it seems like I have nothing left for me."

"You have a daughter." Jack interrupted the sordid rant. Jordan went to protest, but Jack stopped him, "No buts, she's your daughter, and you are the sole determinant of how she's going to turn out. Yes Tianna's got a part in that too, but how many times have you heard of girls with "Daddy issues"?" Jack asked to Jordan's horrified face. "That's your little girl in there whether Tianna wants you in her life or not, she doesn't have a choice."

"Anyone ever tell you you're smart?" Jordan asked with a frown causing Jack to laugh.

"Meghan did once, but she swore me to secrecy, a.k.a., don't tell Sky." He laughed and turned away from the window. "Come on, let's get you some food." Jordan took one last look at his tiny daughter and followed his brother out of the room.

**Command Center**

The tall man with dirty blond hair stood at the center console, his back to the main doors of the room that would periodically open and close with the entrance and departure of random cadets. After a few minutes a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist, the head belonging to those arms resting on his back between his shoulder blades.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. "Usually you avoid me when we're working."

"I know." Meghan responded. "And for good reason, you're a guy you fantasize enough." She moved around to his side and grinned. "Besides, I think Cruger wouldn't approve of his cadets gallivanting around when we should be working."

"Well I am technically doing overtime right now." Sky turned to her with a sly smile causing her to laugh.

"Aren't you the bad boy." She leaned forward and kissed him gently, pulling away and walking around the console and starting her own work. "The others have a point, you have relaxed a lot, turning back into the boy I used to know."

"And it's still not funny." He muttered.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment and make me utter the infamous words 'lighten up Sky'." Meghan wrinkled her nose at him before going back to her work in front of her. A few minutes of silence later she completed hers and stood next to him. "Hurry up boy."

"Done." He shut off the program and turned away. "Let's go." They left the command center together, walking closely side by side down the darkening hallways of Delta base. They passed no one, and came to Sky's room quickly and slipped inside. Shrugging off her jacket, Meghan jumped on his bed and lay down, her long curling half red half brown hair fanned out beneath her. After Sky had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt he lay down next to her, one hand under his head, both staring at the ceiling.

"Do you ever get scared?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as it came from his right. He turned with a frown.

"Yeah, what about?"

"Us."

Sky leaned his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "All the time." He finally said. Meghan rolled onto her side and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I mean you left once."

"We kind of imploded." Meghan whispered, her hand sliding up to rest on his stomach. Sky's hand slid over and covered hers, their fingers entwining. "I don't want to think about what I'd do if that ever happened again." Her voice choked.

"Don't worry about it." Sky said softly, holding her closely. "I'm not going anywhere."

"If you do I'll hunt you down and kill you." Meghan muttered her violent statement. Sky laughed and kissed her forehead gently.

"I think I'd let you."

"Good." Meghan muttered, softer this time, her voice barely able to reach his ears. He leaned forward to see why she was fading, and saw her eyes were closed and her hand was gripping his shirt. Sky laughed, but didn't respond as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms.


	42. Undecided

**Command Center, Morning**

It had been a few weeks since Jordan's daughter had been born, and Tianna had moved out of the base with her. She still worked at the day care center, and he was able to see little Angelina occasionally while Tianna cared for the few children there, including Aaron. Their relationship was tense, and Jordan was trying to handle it while getting his memories back one by one, and working with SPD. Even that hadn't returned to normal, after his attack, their separated training had gone into effect, and they didn't see each other often, mostly at meals and the occasional attack from aliens in NewTech City. They hadn't found a crystal since the one on KO-35, meaning they were missing four of the nine, but the five they had found were safely tucked away somewhere even the rangers were unsure of.

"I hurt." Syd complained, falling upside-down into a chair in the rec room. It was one of the few precious times they were almost all together, simply minus their red rangers. "And I know pain; I had a baby with no pain medications." She pointed at her husband who rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, leaning his head back. "Where's my sister?" She asked the others.

"I dunno, haven't seen her in Sky since yesterday." Miranda shrugged. "Meghan looked really worn out, unhappy." She frowned. "I hope they're alright."

"They're fine." Kat appeared in the doorway. "And meeting with Cruger right now."

"Now?" Matt asked from where he was eating a very late dinner. He frowned, "It's almost midnight."

"It's not late at Alpha Base." Kat frowned sympathetically and turned to leave the room, "Good night rangers." A chorus of salutations from the room followed her faintly, the information weighing heavily on their minds. News from Alpha Base wasn't generally good, especially when it involved Birdie, which it usually did. They didn't last long; one by one they left for their rooms, finally leaving only Matt and Lynn behind. Their relationship had gotten much more comfortable, especially since they started talking. Right now they were just relaxing in the quiet, but the still didn't last long. A very angry Sky burst into the room, Meghan following, eerily silent with her arms crossed defensively around herself.

"This is ridiculous." Sky sneered, pacing the room angrily, causing both Matt and Lynn to sit up. "We're a team, an invaluable team that won't be the same after this."

"Calm down." Meghan nearly whispered. "It's done, there's nothing we can do. You of all people know orders are orders." She sat down, her arms stayed crossed, her body tense.

"Meg?" Matt asked simply. "What?" His eyes followed Sky pacing, pent up frustration building within him.

"We got reassigned." Meghan answered, uncurling her arms and resting her head in them.

"Reassigned? Where?" Lynn moved to sit next to her.

"Iota Base."

"Where the hell is Iota Base?" Lynn's head jolted back in surprise.

"It's a new base on the further regions of the Teladia quadrant. Planet's named Sreleets, or something." Meghan frowned and sat back in the chair. Sky continued his pacing, although it had slowed to aggravation instead of the fury from only a few minutes earlier. A few minutes of silence later, Meghan stood up and re-crossed her arms. "I'm going to bed, good night." She waved at her brother and sister-in-law and Sky went to follow her. "No, you go cool off somewhere, I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him, and left, her hand resting on his arm until she'd left. Lynn frowned at Matt and Sky, but nodded to Matt to stay as she followed suit, kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Sky sat down on the couch and leaned forward. Matt sat across from him and thought for a few minutes before coming up with something suitable to say.

"Look, we knew it wouldn't be forever."

"I know." Sky muttered, more mad at himself than anything. "We've worked so hard here, and now we're being sent there because Birdie wants to exercise your leadership abilities minus us."

"That's what he said?"

"That and he wants us to do his dirty work in fixing the catastrophe that is the Taledia quadrant."

"Catastrophe?"

"Their cadets have test scores so low if they were on Earth we wouldn't let them near the base." Sky snorted. "Boom would be their top student." Matt's eyes widened.

"Oh God."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Sky muttered. "I honestly have no idea if we'd be effective or not."

"Probably." Matt said with a hint of a smile. "Meghan will step off the transport and send them all into a panic and that itself will raise their scores by at least one point each." Sky laughed, his shoulders relaxing. Matt watched the guy that had been like a brother for the longest time think, and watched an idea form. "What?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"Nothing." Sky shook his head and suppressed the smile forming on his face. "I'm going to bed, good night." He stood and left the room without another word.

**Command Center, Morning**

The day started like every other one, the rangers reporting for their assignments early in the morning before they started either patrol or training. But today was different, the sun came up like always, and the people of the city woke up and started their days like normal, but within Delta base it was calmer than usual, moving slower, at least to some of its inhabitants.

"Rangers." Cruger addressed them as they stood in front of him in their line. Even his doggy heart felt a tug as he realized this would probably be the last time all ten of them would line up before him in their ranks, a team they'd held together for almost two years. "As you probably know we were occupied late last night by a video conference call from Alpha Base." He sighed deeply as the silent fury appeared on both red ranger's faces, neither of them were thrilled about this, but they accepted it, as good cadets do. "First, there has been movement around Onyx, possibly an indication of an imminent war between SPD and a faction interested in the other crystals."

"So we need to prepare for full on war?" Miranda asked with a frown.

"Yes." Cruger frowned. "Which makes Birdie's second decision both confusing and damaging to Delta Base." Six of the rangers were confused at his words, but all kept straight faces as they faced him. "There's to be a new SPD base on the planet Sreleets in the Taledia quadrant, and the training of its cadets has been less than successful." He paused before finishing. "Therefore, he's ordered Cadets Sky Collins and Meghan Corbett to report to Sreleets on loan from Delta Base to oversee the training for as long as possible." It broke Cruger's heart to see the looks on the faces of the team that stood before him. They were stoic and proud, too proud in fact to even show the slightest emotion over this decision. Meghan's head bowed slightly, her eyes staring at the floor, Sky's expression totally neutral, as if someone had just told him it was sunny today. "You both are to report for departure three days from now, fifteen hundred hours. Cadet Carson, you are replacing both as squad leader, prepare a training schedule for the coming weeks as the individualized programs have completed, and your patrol is in the system. Dismissed." He released them and exhaled. As they filed slowly out of the room his shoulders released.

"They'll survive." Kat said with her usual matter-of-fact tone.

"The team won't be the same." Cruger frowned. "They rely on each other; their odd chemistry makes them what they are."

"Maybe that's what Birdie wants, them to not have to rely on one or two people, to continue to adapt to changing team dynamics." Kat reasoned carefully. "I agree this team is too special to destroy, but that's life at SPD, teams change." Cruger nodded and straightened himself, working with his own duties to pass the time. In three days the base would be changing, never to be the same again.

For the rangers, their day was a blur of training and patrol, minimal conversation and half hearted attempts to ease their minds. But as the day wore on, it was more and more apparent that this wasn't going to be something they could just ignore. Finally after completing their shifts, it was an unspoken agreement to all meet for dinner which they did, late at night. Finally the silence was broken with a softly spoken statement.

"I'm going to miss you." Syd said finally. Her eyes planted on her sister, she didn't break her gaze, even when Meghan stood up and moved next to her, holding her with one arm.

"I don't like this." Isaiah frowned. "How are we supposed to win without our leaders?"

"You have a new one." Sky raised his eyebrow and looked to Bridge whose face was paler than usual. "You'll do fine, besides, all else fails you can always rely on Miranda to back you up." Bridge smiled weakly and looked to his wife who tucked her arm in his, resting her head on his shoulder, weakly smiling.

"Three days." Matt muttered. "Not much time to prepare is it?"

"Enough time to show you guys how to do all our paperwork and say good bye." Meghan frowned and got herself out of the chair she was in. "I should call Mom and Dad." She touched Syd's shoulder and half smiled toward Sky as she left the room. Sky's eyes followed her but as soon as she'd left the room his face broke into a wide smile.

"Alright what are you up do?" Matt accused suspiciously.

**Two Days Later, 10pm**

Meghan finished her last batch of paperwork and filed it into the metal cabinets. She grabbed the electronic clipboard and signed a few electronic pages with the stylist before locking it and placing it into its charging dock. She glanced around the room with an almost sad look before shaking her head and laughing. "I will not miss this room." She shut off the lights and closed the door, locking it behind her. Her eyes scanned the halls as she walked through them, weird feelings of nostalgia taking over her as she did. Memories echoed through her mind, that is until she was disturbed by a male voice behind her.

"Hey." Sky looked like he was on a type of high, eyes bright and happy, a winded smile on his face. He kissed her quickly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Meghan smiled, shaking her head at him, curious as to what he was doing. He pulled her into the rec room and locked the door behind them. The room was empty, even though the ranger's twelve hour day had ended and they generally spent their time there after hours.

"Where is everyone?" Meghan asked, looking around the empty room.

"No idea." Sky grinned, taking her hands in his, ignoring her question before quickly replying. "We're leaving tomorrow."

Meghan smiled weakly. "At least we'll be together."

"Yeah, about that." Sky shifted, reaching into the pocket of his uniform's pants, and pulling out an object obscured by his hand.

"What?" She started to ask, but he stopped her with his hand, grinning like a little kid, and looked into her eyes.

"Marry me." He whispered. Her eyes flashed up to his face for a moment of shock and then down at the heirloom ring in his hands. "I don't want to leave here without doing this." He said, his voice getting shaky. "I was going to ask you soon anyway, but this advanced my plans." He tried to joke, nerves showing in his voice. Meghan's eyes scanned his face and her head tilted to the side, her hands reaching up to cup his face and slid to his neck. She smiled.

"Yes." She said with a short laugh. "I'll marry you." She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers. He took the ring out of its deep blue velvet box and slipped it on her third finger. He held her hand for a moment, looking at it.

"It was my mother's." He said softly. It was a simple white gold band with a small square cut diamond at the top, small engravings on either side of the diamond in the shape of an elaborate 's'. "It looks perfect there." Meghan smiled.

"It does." She whispered, but then pulled back to look at him. She went to speak, but he shushed her. "I had Syd pick out a dress for you, we're going to go celebrate." He smiled. "Ok?" Meghan nodded as he unlocked the door and they walked arm in arm down the hallway, catching glances from the occasional cadet, surprised by the unusually obvious display of affection from their red rangers. Meghan went into the room she shared with Z as Sky went to his room. She stared at her hand for a good few minutes in awe of the sparkling diamond that was now housed there.

"Wow." She whispered with a smile on her face. The smile didn't fade as she turned to her bed and saw a bright pink garment bag laying there. She took a deep breath before unzipping it down to the bottom. She pulled the white fabric out of the bag and laid it gently on the bag. Trusting her sister's good taste, she stripped off her work clothes and took the fastest shower in her life, drying her hair with a borrowed blow dryer until her brown and red hair fell in its curling waves around her face. After applying soft make-up and tying her hair back halfway, she looked back at the dress and slid it on. It was pure white, sleeveless dress that reached down to her knees, a red ribbon tied around her waist to a bow in the back. The bottom of the garment bag had a pair of silver heels that when she put it on, she was incredibly proud of her sister's fashion sense. A knock on her door told her that her time was up.

"Hey." Sky blinked a few times and looked her up and down. "Wow." He took her hand and she twirled around, laughing.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She looked at his dress pants, coat, red shirt and black tie. He grinned and held her hand, leading her away from her room.

"So where are we going?" She asked curiously, hearing only the tapping of the unfamiliar heels on her feet.

"You'll see." He replied nonchalantly, holding her hand tightly. Meghan was completely confused, but something he'd said earlier stuck in her mind.

"Sky."

"Yes?"

"Before, you said you wanted to get married before we left." She frowned and went to continue but he shushed her quickly.

"Watch your step." He said, holding her hand as he led her up the back stairwell that led to the roof. He opened the familiar door that went out to the roof. They stepped through and Meghan froze. Standing on the roof amongst hundreds lights and flowers, were all of the rangers, her family, his family and other friends from their lives and SPD. In the center was a white arch with Cruger standing underneath it, dressed in his best uniform, hands held behind his back. Every face in front of her was smiling widely, finally letting her in on the best kept secret. "Ready?" He asked softly and she turned her head to him quickly, shock written all over her face.

"You planned all this?"

"I planned it, had a lot of help in the execution." He smiled weakly. "You said you wanted a small wedding that didn't cause stress."

"And you gave it to me." She whispered back. Her grip tightened on his hand and she nodded. "I love you." She mouthed, unable to vocalize it. He smiled and started down the aisle between the small crowd of people, faint strains of music coming from somewhere Meghan couldn't identify.

"Welcome." Cruger smiled broadly at the pair. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate true love, and how it has bonded this couple together. I think I speak for us all when I say, it's about time." He looked at each with the expression of a scolding father to the light laughter of the crowd and embarrassed smiles from the bride and groom. "Sky will you please repeat after me. Meghan, tonight I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Meghan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife." Sky repeated, holding her hands carefully, their eyes met, absorbed into their own world.

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live." Cruger continued.

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. And I promise to love and stand by you for the rest of our lives." He finished and it was Meghan's turn. She repeated the lines with the same loving reverence he did, finishing with her eyes shining with emotion, holding nothing back.

Cruger turned to Bridge who was standing next to Sky. "The rings?" He accepted the rings and gave one each to Meghan and Sky. "Sky, please slide the ring onto her finger while repeating these words. Meghan, with a free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life."

"Meghan, with a free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." He slid the small white gold ring onto her finger, a small line of diamonds embedded into it.

"Sky, with a free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." Meghan slid the solid white gold ring onto his finger, grasping his hand tightly after she did so, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. Cruger smiled and shifted as he stood.

"Finally, by the power vested in me by Space Patrol Delta within the United States of America, I am proud and honored to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He smiled joined in with the applause as Sky pulled Meghan closer by her waist and kissed her, Meghan's hands wrapped around his neck pulling away to press their foreheads together gently and grinning as Cruger's booming voice enveloped the area. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great privilege to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Collins."

The applause got louder and a few cheers echoed across the city as the newlyweds were embraced by their families and friends. Meghan was instantly pulled into a hug with her parents as Sky was nearly tackled by his sisters. Leo Corbett held his daughter and cupped her face gently, looking into her beautifully radiant face.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"I love you Daddy." She whispered into his ear, the first time she'd called him that since she was a little girl. He released her and Karone pulled her into a hug, Emily squeezing in between them. Sky released his sisters and went for his step-mother.

"I love you Mom." He held her and Jen's eyes filled with tears. That was the first time he'd called her Mom, and she'd raised him since he was six years old.


End file.
